


Understanding

by gutterfortunecookie



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [16]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Accidents, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Christmas Presents, Corporal Punishment, Depression, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Lace, Leather Kink, Murder, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spying, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young bride-to-be shares a guilty pleasure with a beautiful stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

She looked at herself in the body length mirror and sighed. She had dismissed the maids for the evening to make sure she was on her own when she undressed. Her own maid would arrive the next morning, able to help her with her makeup and choice of wardrobe.

Elizabeth Barrsworth rolled her eyes to the guest bedroom. Her father insisted she spend the night in the hotel in town as he sought to the last preparations leading to being wed tomorrow night by an unknown groom. _An unknown groom_ , she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She looked down to her wrist in some worry.

Would he understand or would he return her to her father and expose her secrets? Elizabeth quickly stripped herself of her dress and undergarments. She dared not look into the mirror and smile at her last meeting with her gentleman, Fredrick. He had been her friend since childhood. Over the years, they became a balm for one another. It wasn’t love but care and understanding that they held for each other. She confided to him with her deepest, darkest secrets and with it, they indulged her sweet darkness.

The times were indeed fun but for now she would put her secret to rest, at least until she found a better arrangement for her needs. Understanding people were a rare commodity nowadays, only her trusting Fredrick and her young maid. This time tomorrow, she would be married off to a man of class and no longer be a spinster burden to her parents but the marriage would be worth it. She would marry a business man to provide for her and she would be rid of her parents’ constant criticisms and drunken arguments.

She slipped on her laced gloves and pulled on her long lace robe that gave her the appearance of an angel, sure that the sleeves covered her sore arms as she grabbed her silver flask and headed for the balcony. The October air was something she enjoyed as she closed the doors behind her. She could smell smoke somewhere on one of the balconies under her. The top of the silver flask spin between her fingers as she brought it to her lips and slipped the bit of her grandfather’s brandy. The warmth of the brandy ran down her throat as she leaned against the outside wall of her room, looking up to the stars that showed between the cloudy skies.

“Lovely night, isn’t it?”

Elizabeth was taken from her thoughts as she turned to head to the balcony beside her. A man was perched on both balcony railing, smoking from his pipe as he looked to her. He wasn’t wearing a jacket of any kind but a regular shirt with suspends and a plain black set of trousers that covered his impossibly long legs.

“I guess it is,” she said taking another sip.

“You should go back inside. Your husband will be wondering where you are on a cold night like this.”

“I have no husband, Stranger. Not until tomorrow night. Then I get to be whisked away, far from my parents,” she jested handing him the flask.

She took the time to take in his simple looks. His eyes were a lovely, piercing blue and his pitch black hair settled in curls behind one ear. His lips that were stretched into a smile had wrapped to catch every drop of brandy as he caught himself in a coughing fit.

“How can you drink that?”

“My grandfather started me off at a young age. While my parents taught me to hold myself as a lady, my papa wanted me to know how to hold my liquor. I’m grateful for that and the large amount of brandy he left me when he passed.”

“Holds her drink and dresses well in lace. Shame that you are to be married. I’m Thomas by the way.”

Elizabeth could only smile and turn towards her door, seeing no point in staying out any longer.

“Well,” she sighed, “I fear I must go.”

“Such a shame,” he said as he handed her back the silver flask, “If you don’t mind my asking or to seem like I’m complaining but why so much lace?”

“My father owns several boutiques across England and enjoys showering his daughter with gifts.”

She could see the doubt in his face as he went back to his pipe. She could feel the heat of his glare towards the soft lace covering most of her skin. Elizabeth turned as he caught her hand. He swung his legs to her side of the balcony, hunching as he got to his feet and pulled her closer.

“Then have a lovely night, my dear.”

She looked back to him as he kissed the back of her gloved hand, feeling his lips warm her cold skin through the lace. She saw the look on his face when she realized the sleeve on her robe had collected to her elbow, showing off a fresh bruise from that very morning. Thomas’ mouth hung open as he looked into Elizabeth’s eyes. She remained calm but was ready to run in the other direction the moment his grip loosened on her.

“Who did this to you?”

“It’s not what is seems.”

“Have you told someone about this?!”

“We all have our secrets, Thomas…”

“This isn’t a game, woman!”

His hand was now close to cutting off the flow of blood to her wrist. There was no fear felt from her on the balcony. A soft, feminine chortle was heard in the fall wind as Elizabeth looked up to Thomas as he towered over her. The shy and quiet young woman dressed in lace had turned into something with an ascendant glint in her eye. She brought both of her hands up and gave Thomas a great heave as she shoved him back into the low railing, taking him completely by surprise. He watched as she slowly closed the space between them, now towering him.

She picked up the sides of her nightgown and lifted her legs to straddle him as his eyes found the red welts and healing bruises on her upper tights. He was greeted with her lifted bosoms as she opened her robe and leaned forward to tease him.

“I do enjoy games,” she whispered as she kissed the side of his cheek.

Her smile widened as she could feel his cock harden underneath her. Thomas grabbed the railing to steady them both. Elizabeth moaned in approval as her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock causing him to hiss through his teeth as his head fell back. His neck was all too exposed for her as Elizabeth arched her head forward and dragged the tip of her tongue up the lone vein.

“You would have been a fine specimen if I met you earlier in life.”

She slithered from his lap and made her way to the door, not wishing to further something that would end in his tears.

“I don’t understand,” said Thomas.

“I know,” said Elizabeth as she closed the door behind her.

She thought of Fredrick and how she would never see him again. Her deep brown hair feel from its loose bun over the side of her shoulder as she began to ready herself for the night. She untied the rest of her robe, wanting one last session with him as the balcony door creaked open to her room.

“Then make me understand.”

“I am in no mood. Get out.”

“No. You enjoy something… something wicked like this?”

Elizabeth wanted badly to laugh at her stranger’s chivalrousness. She stripped off her gloves for another set as Thomas was steadfast. Her hand slipped into her hatbox and wrapped around her favorite toy.

“Let’s just say I am in the ways of the wicked…”

“This is your last chance. Either tell me or…”

“Or what? You _really_ want to know?”

“Yes.”

She worked off the robe and let it slide to the floor. Elizabeth turned slowly, gazing to Thomas as she licked her lips. She gripped the object and snapped her newly leather bound fist to the floor. His gaze followed as the object extended into a small riding crop.

“Then strip. Slowly.”

She saw Thomas’ mouth ajar as his eyes traveled from the crop to her nightgown.

“I-I…”

“I didn’t think so, all talk and no trousers. Get the hell out of my room before I make you sorry.”

“No.”

“You want to play, boy?”

“Yes.”

She tilted her head in fascination to him, ready to use everything Fredrick taught her. She raised the end of the crop to lift Thomas’ chin to face her.

“I am _Mistress_ when you address me, boy. You want a look into my world? Your word, should you no longer wish to continue is _Brandy_. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“You wanted to know so badly, now strip for me slowly so I can see you. I’d hate to overwhelm you.”

She sat in her armchair near the fireplace as he looked to Thomas. He stepped out of his shoes, kicking them away as he undid the top of his trousers. He pulled his shirt away and slowly undid his shirt as the buttons were pulled one by one from their closures. Thomas’ shirt was a mere normal illusion that hid his true body from plain sight.

Elizabeth’s mouth watered as his body lit from the fireplace on the other side of the room. There was a delicious power in the way he obeyed as she felt the goosebumps raise on her arms. She was able to control herself before he reached up for his trousers.

“Stop,” she ordered, “Get that chair near the desk. Place in at the nearest bedpost and face it towards me.”

“Yes, mistress.”

His voice wasn’t fearful as she thought it would have been. He obeyed, waiting at the side of the chair as she rose from her own. Elizabeth carefully inspected Thomas, every muscle on his body. Her hand traveled over his chest, straightening his face forward as he tried to follow her. His back was strong, she could tell as she traced his spine with the crop. She liked that and his cock as it hardened more under her leather touch as he moaned.

“Do you like when I touch you?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“It can’t be my touch alone that’s made you this way.”

“I could smell you on the balcony. I want to taste you before someone else does.”

The corner of her mouth twisted gleefully as she swiftly flicked the crop on his back, drawing a shout from him as he braced the pole.

“I gave you no permission to speak. Sit down.”

Thomas sat as she wandered to the other bedpost.

“Someone else has already tasted me but I may just indulge you but first, what else would you do? You may speak.”

His eyes looked to the crop then back to her.

“First, I would take each of your wrists and tie them to each of the bedposts so you wouldn’t get away from me. I’d watch you as you hung there displayed, waiting for me. I’d explore you. I would use my fingers at first and see how receptive you were to my touch. Then, I’d let my lips touch every bit of your skin, see how many moans I can draw from you and when you beg for it the most, I’ll torture you with the tip of my tongue until you beg for me to take you.”

Elizabeth pressed her legs together, feeling the wetness as she eyed Thomas from the chair. She untied the bodice of her nightgown and pulled down the top from her neck as she showed off the teeth and the mouth shaped bruises across her breasts as Thomas watched the surface of her skin. The gown was pulled apart enough as it fell down her body. She greeted Thomas with the sight of the young woman’s bare skin of her legs, her thighs, and a single dark leather corset as she saw no purpose for undergarments. Dark leather and lace covered her torso and did what they could to hide the sight of her humble breasts from him. She pulled up the sleeves of the gloves as the bruises were covered to her elbows in soft leather.

“I want your touch, Thomas. Get on your knees.”

“Yes, mistress.”

In a swift movement, he was on his knees in front of the bed as he waited for her next command.

“You think you know how to please a woman, Thomas?”

“I do, Mistress.”

“Then show me, boy,” she purred.

Elizabeth rested herself back on the post as Thomas inched forward to her half naked body, looking down to him as he spread her legs apart. Thomas licked his lips as he looked to Elizabeth’s drenched womanhood, feeling a rumble in his chest as his tongue darted out and tasted her. Thomas shifted on his heels and lifted one of Elizabeth’s legs over his shoulder, up close her sex called out to him, wanting to quench his thirst at her command.

“Is that the best you can do Thomas?”

“May I do more?”

“I have done many things, boy but I am still intact. If I bleed, then you will as well.”

“Promise?”

Before she could swing her crop upon his back again, Thomas spread her lips apart and pushed his tongue within her as she gasped. She didn’t want to think an ill thing about her Fredrick but dear Lord! The hunger felt of Thomas’ tongue made her want to buckle. He pulled his tongue away and flicked it across her clit, moving back to her cunt as she mewled. His hands reached around her and braced her bottom to keep her steady. The arm that held her leg to his shoulder snaked around to the front of her legs.

Elizabeth felt his thumb press to her clit as she moaned in approval. She looked down her body, cupping her breast and smiling as she met the young man’s hooded eyes. Her hips rocked as his tongue went deeper and his fingers moved faster, coiling the pit of her stomach as her hand clawed Thomas’ hair. She wanted to keep him there and continue to let him please her as her back molded to the wooden bed post but she had to know.

“Stop,” she ordered.

Thomas stopped his hand but gave her another swipe of his tongue. Elizabeth clenched her teeth at his disobedience. She pulled her leg away and snapped the crop on his shoulder blade. He held in his yelp beautifully as he kept his eyes forward. Elizabeth crouched down in front of him, ready to shove him to the ground and ravage him.

“Be a good boy and stay still.”

Elizabeth was practically panting as Thomas sat on his knees and placed his hands on his thighs. She smiled seeing the slight glisten on Thomas’ chin. Fredrick had never let her taste herself mostly because she was too obedient to ask. She swiped her tongue across his chin, tasting a beautiful tartness on his skin.

She moaned to the taste as her tongue greeted his lips. She leaned forward to Thomas, tilting his head by the back of his head as she placed a deep kiss to his lips. He kissed her back with a passion she never knew. Elizabeth never knew simple power like this. A young man moaned on the other side of her lips, ready to please her at the snap of her fingers. It was ever so tantalizing being at the other end of the riding crop. She pulled herself apart from Thomas as she tried to catch her breath.

“What do you want to do, Thomas?”

“I can show you better than I can tell you, Mistress.”

He reached forward and peeled the lacy cloth from her breasts, pressing his lips to her already hardened flesh and dragging it to the other as she grabbed onto the back of his neck. She let Thomas indulge himself as he pulled her up from the floor and placed her on the bed. His mouth lavished her breasts as his fingers went back to her cunt as he slipped in a finger only a bit, collecting her wetness as he drug his finger back up to her clit and massaged her deeply.

Elizabeth felt her dominating demeanor crumbling away as Thomas refused to leave her skin. She heard the riding crop slip from her hand and clatter to the floor. He slowed his tongue, moaning at the taste of her skin. She grabbed the back of his head again and arched her back with her nipple slipping between his waiting lips. Elizabeth was close, so close as she looked down to Thomas making fresh, not bruises on her chest.

“Stop! Now!”

Thomas opened his mouth and pulled his hand away, panting as he hovered over a heaving Elizabeth.

“Yes? Mistress?”

“Good boy,” she said caressing the side of his face, “Lie on your back. Now.”

Thomas laid on the bed next to her as Elizabeth straddled him. He braced her thighs, feeling the softness of her skin as her own hand traveled up the length of his chest. Her leathered fingertips moved over the ripple of his skin, up the curvature of his neck and stopping at his bottom lip. He arched his head and wrapped his lips around her finger, sucking the leather tip as she looked down to him.

“When was the time you were touched, young Thomas? When were you last truly pleased?”

She didn’t wait for him to answer as she moved his herself down his body, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach as her leather fingers followed. Elizabeth hooked her fingers in the belt loops of his trousers and jerked his trousers down. She watched delightfully as his cock sprang up to her, beaconing her.

Without another word, she grabbed him and wrapped her lips around his cock. The taste of him was all too exhilarating. Elizabeth hollowed her cheeks and sucked him with vigor as she unknowingly allowed him to collect her hair in his hand and watch her. She could feel him throbbing through the leather and on her tongue as her head bobbed freely.

Each moan, each lick, curve of her back for Thomas to see made him harder as she grew wetter from his taste. She let go when she felt the time was right. Elizabeth looked down to her Thomas, straddling him again as he moaned in frustration and a moment of pain.

“Wait, you said…”

“You said you wanted into my world,” she said moving closer to his chest, “My world has limits but many, many advantages and trust. There is always trust. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good.”

She reached to her hatbox near the bed and pulled out what looked like an expensive perfume bottle. She opened it and spread the oil on leather palm and covered Thomas’ cock completely. He wanted so very badly to touch her but knew to keep his hands to his side as she retrieved the riding crop. He looked up as more oil was poured into her hands as her hand reached generously past her womanhood and covered her rear, drawing a moan from herself.

“You can still leave at any time, Thomas,” she reminded him.

“No!”

She smiled as she guided his cock further back, looking down to his worry and wonder. Elizabeth relaxed herself as she had so many times before as she braced Thomas’ chest.

“You seem like you have lived an intimate life but have you ever taken a woman in this way?”

She sank slowly on his lap as gradually stretched. His hands shot up to her thighs, clenching her skin as his head fell back to the mattress. Elizabeth rocked her hips as Thomas’ size pleased her, making her wetter as Thomas’ own hips moved on their own accord. He moaned, slowing himself with her sensing a fear of him hurting her.

“So big, my sweet Thomas but I do enjoy this. The wicked. The roughness. The power of either end. If you only knew…”

“Please,” he begged.

“Please give me release.”

“Say it correctly, Thomas or I will leave you unsatisfied.”

“Please, Mistress. Let me come.”

“Then take me as you would any other. Better yet, show how badly you would take me. Please me. Use me,” she moaned as she rocked her hips again, arching back as her hair cascaded around her.

“Yes, Mistress,” he hissed as his fingers wrapped forcefully around the top of her thighs.

The crackle of her fireplace and howling night wind was nothing but a whisper their moans willed the room. Any louder and there would have been a scandalous report to the owners in the morning. Elizabeth’s knew without the gloves her palms would be sweating on Thomas’ chest, unable to keep herself steady. The stretch of him was more than pleasing as was the wanting of his grip. She arched herself back, bracing herself on his legs as she felt him tense. Elizabeth would be sore in the morning but now, in this position she would really have cared less.

“Come, Thomas. Come inside of me,” she whined.

“Yes, my mistress.”

One hand held the back of her hips in place as he pounded his hips up into her. His thumb collected her wetness from her cunt and pressed it firmly to her clit, making her cry out for more. Thomas sat up, grabbing her by her beautiful mane as he pulled her close and swallowed her moans with a deep kiss. The coil in the pit of her stomach unwinded unexpectedly as her chest collided with Thomas’ chest. His thumb moved faster as her ring tightened around him. Thomas came as his body and grip on Elizabeth was resilient.

Thomas slowed as he pulled them to the mattress. Elizabeth’s bare and petrified chest heaved from the pleasure. Some time had passed before Thomas softened and pulled out of her. He peeled the gloves from her skin, kissing the surface and pushed the cloth back up over her breasts to make her decent as she slowly writhed. Her vision was clouded with bliss as she tried to follow Thomas around her room, only pulling on his trousers and returning to the bed. He pulled the bedcovers from underneath her as her lifted her gently in his arms. Thomas moved in the bed with her as he tucked the sheets underneath her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“I don’t have to depart until the morning but is there anything my mistress requires?”

Her physical exhaustion got the best of her as her eyes sunk shut. She wanted to stay awake and tell him that he was what she required. She didn’t want to wake up tomorrow and marry a man of England with any plain man. She wanted to tell Thomas that she wanted to be his and runaway with him, not caring if she was leaving money or a title behind. Elizabeth knew she wasn’t going to find someone that satisfied her cravings like he did but it was no use now. She could only feel his hand as it stroked the sweated hair from her face and his lips as they pressed to her temple. So much roughness and so much tenderness that she would never find again.

-

_Knock knock knock_

Elizabeth was woken from her sleep as there was a small but sharp knock at her door.

“Miss Elizabeth?”

The voice of her maid had arrived earlier that she had expected. She moved from the bed, stopping for a moment as a beautiful soreness hummed her whole body. She flung on her robe and answered the door as she let in her maid.

“Good morning, Miss Elizabeth. I hope Fredrick hasn’t marked you completely this time.”

“Good morning, Sweetie.”

“Are you alright, Miss?”

“I’m fine, I just woke. I’ll only need help with the makeup tonight.”

“Yes, miss. Let’s get you ready to go. Your father will be busy for the day with last arrangements but will see you later tonight.”

“Good,” she sighed as she grabbed her silver flask from the air chair and sipped.

“Miss?”

She turned to the maid as she picked up the riding crop that must have rolled off the bed in the middle of the night.

“Nothing to worry about my dear,” she mused as she closed the crop and stroked the maid’s cheek, “He was only a willing unwed stranger that I will never meet again.”

“How was he?”

“Strong,” she smiled as she began to dress.

Elizabeth was grateful that Thomas, or if that was his real name at all, had departed and not stayed. He was gone and now she prepared for her busy day as she and her maid departed for the hotel and boarded the carriage for her father’s summer estate. The man accepted so many guests for the engagement party that three other fathers asked for permission to have their daughter married that night. She rolled her eyes, wanting to be anywhere in the world but on her way to be handed off to the highest bidder her father could find. More than anything, she wanted her stranger, Thomas.

They arrived and head up start to her room to prepare. The maid was sure to latch every lock on the door. Elizabeth was helped with bathing and stood in front of the body length mirror as the maid unpacked the bottles of makeup to be used so her guilty pleasures could be hidden by the nearly scandalous white dress. The bruises would show too easily as would the leather corset she was so accustom to wearing. The future of her simple white lace corset laid on the bed next to her as she watched the young maid paint away her wicked sins one by one until she was a beautiful blank canvas.

In time, the bruises would be gone as would be a part of her. She was lucky to be taking the maid with her and if she was luckier, the maid agreed to tempt her possible weak future husband into her work skirt so that her mistress could have what she truly wanted. Elizabeth was thankful for her commitment but denied any possible actions as such. With being fully dressed, she embraced one of her only friends as she dismissed her to ready the suitcases again for their departure later that night. Elizabeth hadn’t noticed the tear that fell from her glistened eyes.

“Now, now. We can’t have you smudged, Miss. You’ll always have me.”

“I’d break you from one blow, my dear.”

“I know, Miss. I only wanted to see you smile one last time.”

The maid bowed and left Elizabeth to her thoughts. Before she knew it, she found herself downstairs in the grand parlor as the sea of gleeful English society danced and gossiped. She looked down to the dress her mother chose for her.

The white material disgusted her as it hugged her shoulders, leaving her arms completely bare. She felt grown without her lace that kissed her skin day in and day out but she figure now it was time to rid herself of such things. She tucked a stray hair behind her swept up bun and snuck a few glasses of brandy before her parents arrived, practically beaming.

“Darling, stop drinking. You father has wonderful news.”

“I am really adopted?”

“Stop now, my child,” ordered her father, “There has been a development with your engagement. You will not be marrying the man I told you about.”

“What? No tailor in the family? Can we go home now?”

“Elizabeth. There was another offer for your hand.”

“That’s impossible. I don’t know anyone.”

“Darling, he approached your father not even an hour ago as the other man gladly gave you up. This man almost got on his knees in front of everyone and begged him for your hand. God is answering your prayers.”

“I don’t believe in God, mother.”

“Hush your mouth and go with your father. Everyone is gathering.”

Elizabeth snatched the brandy but in a fury and swallowed the glass. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She was being pushed to the highest bidder without knowing what she was getting into. She filed in with the three other ladies and their fathers as three gentleman approached with rings and a candle in hand. She could tell, they were tripping over themselves on the inside to be marrying but all Elizabeth wanted to do was to strip herself and wash away the makeup from her skin and see if anyone else would want her and her depravities.

The men presented themselves one by one and asked for each woman’s hand. She could only hear the happy whispers of the mothers and father of the wedding ladies in the room along with the soft lone violin and the heart that beat breaking in her chest. She looked to the door in tears, waiting for the opportunity to run when her father loosened his excited grip on her.

“Thomas Sharpe of Cumbria.”

Elizabeth turned her head to the polished gentleman standing tall in front of her. A small gasp escaped her as her stranger looked her deep in the eyes. She was speechless as her father shook her from her daze.

“Elizabeth,” he urged, “Say something.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to worry yourself about,” he whispered as he wiped the tear away.

She was too flooded with emotion to understand anything. She only looked to the lovely, piercing blue and the once messy pitch black curls that were combed back. His familiar lips were stretched into a smile as he held out his hand.

“My world has limits but many, many advantages and trust. There is always trust. Do you trust me, Elizabeth?”

Her name falling from his lips was the greatest thrill than any firm hand would give her.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Would you be mine?”

“Yes.”

Her father let her go as Thomas pulled her to the middle of the floor with the other brides. He pushed the ring on her finger and placed his hand at the small of her back. Each of the woman blew out the candles and the grooms all kissed their brides. Elizabeth controlled her kiss to Thomas, wanting to push him to the floor and have her take him as he did the night before.

The room clapped for the four married couple as the parent swarmed the floor. Elizabeth’s mother was excited as she talked to Thomas. Her father had explained the maid that was to accompany Elizabeth and Thomas smiled, glad to accept her into his home. Elizabeth found herself hard to take in air as the end of the evening came to an end and her parents bid her farewell. Her portion of her life was placed in a separate carriage along with her maid as Thomas extended his hand to her. His top hat was in place as her coat was pulled onto her shoulders and ascended the front steps on her own.

“Shall we?”

He opened his gloved hand, showing off her white lace gloves from the night before.

“Where did you get those?”

“I couldn’t bear to part without you. I’ve spent the day to search for you. I’d be damned if I was to not have you as _my_ wife.”

She smiled as he slipped the lace gloves to her hand. The carriage door closed behind them and the wheels turned as Elizabeth clutched the seat underneath her. The party was over but the night was still so young. It was to be an hour at best before they would reach their destination. She could only look to the other side of the carriage to her new husband as he remained still.

“I don’t understand. Is this a dream,” she asked.

Thomas only leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He leaned back to his side of the carriage as a wolfish grin crossed his lips.

“All I can tell you is if that if you don’t stay on your side of the carriage, we may end up christening it with the driver hearing every swear from your lips as I properly delve my tongue into her cunt.”

Elizabeth shuddered in her seat and closed her legs as Thomas saw her think about moving towards him. Instead, she folded her hand in her lap and smiled.

“You seemed not so shocked at my secret.”

“My dear,” he said lazily stroking his cock through his trousers, “It’s what I live for.”

Elizabeth was able to bite back a single moan, waiting for the moment Thomas would break his promise and take her but she waited as she opened a single button on her jacket to reveal her neck. Thomas only responded with licking his lips slowly…


	2. Chapter 2

 

There were so many things to follow to memorize. She couldn’t bear to look in his beautiful eyes, tempting her to cross her side of the carriage. His suit was tailored to perfection as by evidence of his trousers as they seemed to begin to swell. The curve of his hand in the dark as the image of his disappeared behind her eyes while her eyes closed.

_“I said open your eyes.”_

_The end of the riding crop struck true on her thigh as she looked up to her reflection. Fredrick felt the last time should have been somewhere special, the first place they started together and the last until she was gone forever. The barn was freezing but she would always remember the chill._

_“Yes, sir.”_

_His leather bound hands laced in her hair as Elizabeth’s head was jerked up. Her wrists had been tired behind her back and her corset had been pulled at her ankles. Fredrick’s thumb was pressed to her ring and his other finger to her clit. Each finger pressed deeper, making her moan as her eyes locked with his in the mirror._

_“Do you crave to come so soon, girl? I had wished to keep you a while longer…”_

The carriage jerked to a stop as Elizabeth woke from her dream. Her eyes shot around, forgetting that she wasn’t at her parent’s estate. The sight outside the carriage was more than she could have imagined. In either direction was an elegant manor that stretched in direction and towered over her. The waiting hand of Thomas was anticipating as she reached out and emerged from the carriage. Many members of the staff surrounded the carriage behind them for Elizabeth’s things and the maid as she waved her hand to her mistress in excitement.

“I hope the manor is to both of your liking.”

“I fear it may be an adventure for the both of us. The front of the house is bigger than our previous residence altogether.”

“Indeed it is. My family resides here. Father gave responsibility to me years ago.”

“How many people reside here?”

“Mother and father, my sister and her husband along with their children and then the rest of the staff and now two more additions to the house.”

“My goodness.”

“Shall we?”

She climbed the steps with Thomas’ help and was swept off of her feet at the last minute as Thomas lifted her bridal style with joy on his face. He crossed the threshold with Elizabeth in his arms as she laughed at him. They were greeted with a young woman holding the arm of an older woman, presumably Thomas’ mother as the servants began to take Elizabeth’s things upstairs.

“Oh my goodness,” cried out the older woman in joy, “He kept his promise!”

“That I did, mother. Would I ever lie to you?”

“Only in your childhood. Let us have a look at you, Dearie!”

“This is Elizabeth Barrsworth, formerly,” he said squeezing her hand, “Elizabeth, this is my sister, Lucille and my mother Henrietta.”

“You may call me mother if you wish, my dear.”

“She is lovely, Thomas,” stepped in Lucille, “Barrsworth? The gentleman with the boutiques across London.”

“The very same. I am his daughter.”

“The man knows his way to a woman’s heart with lace,” she beamed with her lace gloved hand raised to see, “Welcome to our home.”

Children’s laughter filled the hall as everyone except Elizabeth stepped forward to the spiral staircase and looked up.

“Boys,” shouted Lucille, “Why aren’t you asleep?”

Elizabeth looked up the railing, meeting the two matching set of eyes that found her.

“She’s so pretty,” said one boy.

“We only wanted to see, swear,” said the other.

“Say hello to your new aunt, Elizabeth, boys.”

“Hello. Goodnight mum,” they called out and disappeared as did their laughter.

“They seem nice.”

“Not if you fancy worms. Twins. They’ll be excited to formally meet you tomorrow.”

“Are you hungry, Dearie?”

“No, thank you. I had something earlier before we left.”

“Don’t let us keep you. Thomas, why don’t you show her part of the house,” insisted Lucille.

The ladies said their goodbyes and disappeared into another part of the house as Thomas led Elizabeth up the stairs. There were so many corridors, so many hallways, and an endless sea of doors.

“We are here,” said Thomas as the last of the servants, bowed and exited the rooms.

Her own was the last as she looked to her new master.

“The others wanted to start unpacking but I had insisted against it on my mistress’ behalf.”

“We thank you, and welcome.”

“Thank you, Master Sharpe.”

The maid followed the other waiting ladies as Thomas held out his hand for the waiting bedroom. Elizabeth stepped through as her eyes followed the darkened blue wall of his bedroom. There was a great warmth from the majestic fireplace. She turned to the door, swallowing some nervousness as she looked to Thomas.

“What happens now?”

“Anything you want. Would you like to be left alone?”

“You… don’t have to leave.”

All the times Elizabeth was tied up, dangled from the wall, half-naked or bare never prepared her for what she wanted with her new husband. He smiled, moving towards a wardrobe, opening the large, empty oak cabinet with a single nightgown folded at the bottom.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted a fresh gown or…”

“No, it’s fine.”

Her eyes were pasted to the wood as she worked off her jacket. She felt hands at her shoulders as Tom helped her, folding the coat over the nearest chair. His hand caressed the edge of her shoulder as the other tilted her neck to expose her neck more. Thomas pressed his lips to where the back of her jaw and the top of her neck met.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in her ear, “I just couldn’t resist.”

Elizabeth swayed on her feet as Thomas snaked his arm around her waist. He braced her hands against the wall, slowly moving the strips from her shoulders. The fabric fell to the floor as they both felt a serial chill, Thomas from the present sight and past activity with her and Elizabeth ready to cave in the minute her corset dropped. They didn’t realize how fast his hands had moved until Elizabeth felt them clutched at the bottom of the corset ready to yank it down.

“No, wait!”

Her voice croaked as a tear fell from her eye. Thomas back away, startled at Elizabeth.

“My god, I-I’m so sorry…”

“No, it isn’t that.”

“Perhaps I should let you be alone tonight. I understand if this is too much for you.”

Elizabeth grabbed his hand as he turned to leave. He looked at her shaking hand. She kept her eyes to the floor as she guided Thomas to the body length mirror in the bathroom. The candles had been freshly lit by the servants as the dim glow was bright enough to show off another tear in her eyes. She stopped in front of the mirror and guided Thomas’ hand to her shoulder. She stopped and inhaled as she closed her eyes.

“I was 19 when I first met Fredrick. He was just hired by my father. The first time I saw him, I was just finishing my last ride for the fall because in the winter there was always ice and with horses, you just never know. I looked up to him and saw that he had a fresh bruise on his eye. I thought the worst but he enjoyed a good fight at whatever local pub he wasn’t thrown from.”

Elizabeth reached up to her side, slowly unbuttoning the disgustingly clean corset.

“He was the only man willing to work in the stables during winter. He… He admired my saddle, he picked it up off the horse and laid it on the table, promising me he would have it restitched and polished for spring. I could tell that he was trouble, not the marrying kind but I knew he was a good man. He said he’d hate to see precious leather go to waste. He picked it up off the table and pressed against my side, saying leather should always be used or else it would wither and become unusable. He made me my own corset from thin, bendable leather. I tried it on for him but he wanted to see what I looked like underneath, just to see. He was, will always be a gentlemen despite our cravings. I was scared at first, like I’m scared now. That’s when he explained trust to me the way I did with you.”

She took Thomas’ hand and placed them at the bottom of her corset, urging him to pull down.

“It’s okay now.”

Elizabeth kept her eyes down as Thomas pulled the corset to the floor. He was speechless as he saw the noticeable, healed burns on Elizabeth’s side and stomach. She turned in the mirror, stopping as Thomas’ hand wandered her flesh. She was stiff, unsure of what to do.

“What happened?”

“Father stopped talking about it for years now, neither will mother. I was five years old. We had a maid, I only remember her being one of the only servants that wouldn’t smile, always in a foul mood towards everyone but she was always obedient. She was also cross with me behind my parents’ back, knowing I wouldn’t say anything or fight back. One night, while my parents were gone for a party, the maid snuck into my room and lit the curtains on fire. I woke and she just stood there watching the flames. She turned to me and smiled and I saw the devil in her eyes. She went into a fit, destroying anything she touched. I scrambled for the nearest piece of broken glass and cut her leg so she wouldn’t get away. I ran, locked the door and hid in my bedsheets as the maid’s dress caught on fire. There was so much smoke in the room, and the fire spread so quickly. After the curtains, it was the walls and my bed that caught on fire. One of the post fell on top of me and I had never felt so much pain in my life.”

Elizabeth looked up, finally meeting Thomas’ eyes.

“The servants heard my screaming over hers as they broke down the door. Grandfather pulled the post off and carried me from the room. He saved me while the other servants saved what they could. Paintings, clothing, books, little things but my grandfather was the only one that held me and told me everything was going to be alright. The fire burned down a great part of the house but when my parents came back, they knew we couldn’t stay there anymore. We were all moved to the summer home that my father owned. It was smaller but we managed. I told them about the maid. They never found her but they all said she died in the fire. I was supposed to die from the shock but grandfather shared his brandy while father wrapped me in his empire of lace. I’m sure they think now that I forgot but I don’t want to. They always know, just like Fredrick and now you.”

Elizabeth did what she could to read Thomas. He turned slowly, leaving the bathroom as she stood alone and exposed in front of the mirror. She knew if one secret wouldn’t make him run away, the other would. She was surprised as Thomas appeared behind her with the nightgown. He draped the cloth over the side of the tub and turned on the faucet.

He grabbed the nearest cloth, wetting it as steam rose from the porcelain. Thomas gave a soft smile. He ran the cloth on her arm, wiping away the makeup hiding the first bruise he saw from the previous night.

“Forgive me,” he said washing off the makeup from her other arm, “I’d like to see you. _All_ of you.”

The clean rag became beige as Elizabeth’s real skin surfaced, almost bringing a smile to their faces. It was as if Thomas had known every place that Elizabeth was hiding, scrubbing softly at her until all of her bruises and redness were visible. Elizabeth held the edge of the sink as Thomas helped her into the loose nightgown. He tied the gown, weakly leaving it at the edge of her shoulders. He smiled, backing out of the bathroom with her hand in his.

“We are man and wife now. I will keep no secrets from you.”

He reached into his trouser pocket and lead to a draped portion of the wall. He pulled the cloth to the side, showing off a black door. Thomas pushed an impossibly silver key into the lock and turned it until the door opened. He pushed the door open and looked over his shoulder to Elizabeth.

“You said that I wasn’t so shocked at you secret. I would have thought the worst if I hadn’t walked after you.”

He held the door frame and pushed at the wall until it folded. Elizabeth watched the wall fold together until it completely disappeared, leaving her with a new sense of wonder. Her eyes looked to the beautiful bits of leather rods and silver chains that hung from the wall. A glint appeared in her eye as her hand reached out to the nearest hanging cuff settled on its hook.

“This is yours?”

“The business is. I hold a private company with my sister’s husband. A front for the equestrians but the perfect ruse for something more delicious,” he whispered into her ear as he returned to her side.

“She knows?”

“Darling, that’s how she ended up with twins and another on the way.”

He pulled the wood back to its position as Elizabeth watched the treats disappear, vanishing behind the wall as Thomas locked it and set of key in Elizabeth’s hand.

“Everything, this key,” he said forming her fingers around the key, “Is yours as well.”

She set the key on one of her many suitcases calmly as Thomas lightly growled, setting his hands on Elizabeth’s waist. He used her reach to his advantage as he pulled her close and kissed her neck slowly. She held on to his arms as she was slowly lifted from her feet and carried to the bed. Thomas laid her gently on the sheets and bent over her as he began to strip himself.

“You’ve known so much roughness,” he started kicking off his shoes and shrugging the shirt from his shoulders, “but would you allow me to show you something else?”

“Yes.”

She lifted her hand to the side of his face, guiding him to her as she kissed him. He moaned returning the kiss deeper as he climbed into the bed on top of her. Elizabeth pressed her thighs together, aware of how quickly she had grown aroused as Thomas settled in the bed beside her. Her heart was about to burst from her chest as his fingers began to collect the bottom of the night gown. The room wasn’t cold but her naked thigh covered in goosebumps to the exposed room.

“I promise I will not hurt you, Elizabeth but since you are intact,” he teased, “You will feel it.”

“I have been naked and shackled in a barn in the middle of winter. There is nothing you can do that will make me change my mind,” she whispered with a smile.

She watched as Thomas sucked on the edge of his middle finger and bought it to the edge of her quim. A small yelp escaped Elizabeth’s mouth as his wetted fingertip pressed firmly against her clit. She shuddered as Thomas moved his fingers boldly against her, making her outer shell crumble as she slowly gave in to him. He turned to his side to better the angle of his hand as he looked down to his bride. Her legs began to quake as he licked his lips and arched his head down to her, kissing her breast through the nightgown. Elizabeth bucked her hips, wanting so much more of Thomas, not caring if it would hurt. She only wanted him.

Thomas closed his teeth around the closure of the front of the nightgown and pulled. Elizabeth saw the hunger in Thomas’ eyes as he dropped the string and grinned. Elizabeth followed his lead as she pulled the gown apart. Thomas didn’t wait as his tongue leapt from his mouth, capturing a petrified nipple for himself as he suckled from her. Elizabeth grabbed onto him, needing every part of him closer as her body was on fire.

He moved a bit lower, moving to her other breast as he stopped and moved his hand away from her clit. His lips peeled off her breast with a pop as his fingers venture lower, stroking her lips as she jumped from the sensation. Their eyes met as Elizabeth shook her head. Thomas looked down to her open legs as he curled a single finger in. He prayed that she wouldn’t or rather would see the way his mouth dropped as her cunt tightened more around his finger.

A small whimper escaped her as Thomas pushed in another finger, stretching her farther. He smiled, letting go of her breast and pushing his thumb to her clit. Elizabeth was nearly tossed from her bliss as her whole body jolted. Her hands formed around Thomas’ arm and neck as his tongue drug up to her ear.

“Come for me Elizabeth,” he begged.

It was all she could understand until her senses were taken from her as her back arched from the bed. She pushed her hips up for more as she finally came down from her high. Thomas licked his lips as he pulled the gown down from Elizabeth’s shoulders and off from her body. Elizabeth breathed easy as Thomas looked down to her naked body, she longer felt ashamed as Thomas peppered her stomach and her chest with hot, controlled kisses. He pressed himself against her core as her legs were spread open to the corners of the mattress.

“I want you to tell me what you want, Elizabeth. I refuse to rush you.”

“No, Thomas,” she panted, pulling him into a deep kiss, “I need you now, please!”

Thomas guided his cock to her pushing slowly as Elizabeth tensed. He shushed her, coxing her to relax as she felt the painful twinge between her legs. A tear fell from the side of her eyes as Thomas took notice he wiped the tear away and kissed her passionately. He let his tongue persuade her, snaking his hips slowly as Elizabeth felt the pain begin to subside.

Her quim was hungrier for him than she was but she didn’t care. With every thrust, Elizabeth’s voice rose in pleasure, crying out for Thomas. He complied, moving his hips sharply as she held onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, still pulling him closer as a stranger feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. The feeling burst, spreading to each of her veins as a silent scream poured from her mouth.

“That’s it, my good girl. Just hold on to me.”

Elizabeth felt her hips lifted from the bed as Thomas pounded his hips into hers. Thomas groaned as he emptied himself for what he was worth until he leaned forward from exhaustion. He gathered himself after a minute, seeing Elizabeth panting as she opened her eyes to him.

“Thomas…”

“Hush, my love. I am here.”

He softened, pulling out of Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. He didn’t bother with the covers or the slight mess that was to stain the sheets. He only brushed the hair from her eyes and caressed her cheek as he closed his eyes with his wife in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm.

So warm.

His hand felt so cold next to her skin. Thomas opened his eyes as she laid there. She was real and lying next to him in their bed. Her brown hair cascaded the pillow between them and she was in such a state of serenity as he brushed her cheek with his fingers.

Two days ago, he didn’t even know he was looking for her. He was in London just for business, not having a single care in the world. He was looking for ladies that would be willing to model his wears with the greatest discretion. He followed every possible lead he was given. James stayed behind with Lucille and the boys because of Timothy’s fever and Rupert wouldn’t be right until his brother was well again.

He looked to each one of them and found nothing special in them. None of them had what he was looking for and they were all gossiping women of society. One words of mouth and scandal would pour over the streets of London about anyone and everyone. That wasn’t what he wanted for his clients or for business.

Without a model, for the gloves and equipment, their things wouldn’t sell and with Lucille pregnant, they would need another idea fast. Thomas hadn’t touched the money since he was young and was going to refuse to start now. All he needed was an idea, something to help. That’s when she appeared. She was on the balcony next to his, there was a look in her eyes. She was looking for something as well.

She seemed supple under her many layers of lace. That was until her layers peeled off and her _firmness_ showed. Roughness was what he was looking for, to match the leather, she would be perfect. It wasn’t until he saw his own riding crop in her hand and his gloves pushed up on her arms that he was sure he had to have her.

He woke up the next morning with her in his arms. The lace. He had to physically pry himself away from his mistress before it was too late. For the first few hours of the day he raced across London just to find Harold Barrsworth. His luck had stricken him as he found Mr. Barrsworth leaving one of his smaller boutiques with a younger man in tow. Thomas was nearly out of breath as he approached the gentlemen.

_“Mr. Barrsworth?”_

_“I am sorry. We are closing early. I… Thomas Sharpe, is that you?”_

_“Yes, Mr. Barrsworth. I give my sincerest of apologies for coming to you like this but I must speak with you.”_

_“I am in a hurry, Mr. Sharpe. May we speak of this tomorrow?”_

_“I fear it will be too late if we do. This may seem petty and a bit selfish but I need to speak with you about your daughter.”_

_“What of her? She is marrying in a few hours to Humphry here.”_

_The man was a bit young but looked like he was finely educated and noble._

_“I wish to ask you for her hand in marriage, Mr. Barrsworth.”_

_“Thomas, I…”_

_“Please? I beg you!”_

_Thomas had gotten to his knees and in the middle of the street, dirtying his knees. He may as well have looked like a fool but he didn’t care._

_“I am sorry.”_

_The elder man had started to turn but the Humphry man was looking Thomas dead in his eyes, astounded at Thomas._

_“Please, Mr. Humphry. I will not treat Elizabeth as a prized mare but I will give you any amount you wish. Name your price.”_

_Mr. Barrsworth turned around, looking down to Thomas as he started to turn Humphry away._

_“Good day, Mr. Sharpe.”_

_“I can’t.”_

_Thomas looked up to Humphry in shock as he shook his head._

_“Look at him, Mr. Barrsworth, look into his eyes. He loves her.”_

_“He hasn’t even met her.”_

_“Neither have I, sir. I may come from a good family but I can’t provide her what he is offering. Its fine, sir. I’m not sure I was ready to be married anyway. I’ll be the one to talk to my father.”_

_Mr. Barrsworth stood speechless as Humphry placed his hat on his head._

_“Treat her well, Mr. Sharpe and use the money for your future, as a wedding gift. She will be very lucky to have you.”_

_Humphry walked away with his head held high as Thomas got to his feet. Mr. Barrsworth closed his mouth and looked to Thomas._

_“This had better not be a jest, boy.”_

_“Never, sir.”_

_A smile appeared on both of their faces as Mr. Barrsworth shook Thomas’ hand._

_“In all of my years, I have never seen a man get to his knees and beg for the hand of a woman. That was bold of you.”_

_“Does this mean I have your permission for her hand?”_

_“Yes, Sharpe. She is yours…”_

She was his. She was really his. He couldn’t wait to tell the rest of the family but they already knew. His mother would tell his father and Lucille would have already told James and the other staff would have met with Elizabeth’s handmaiden by now. He would keep her as such to make Elizabeth feel at home, perhaps to help her unpack and help with her things.

Thomas felt the wonderful twinge of his morning problem. Now, he had Elizabeth to help him. He could remember how wonderful her mouth felt around his cock. He smiled, pushing away the sheets only for it to disappear when he saw the faint bit of blood on the side of his cock. He calmly looked to the sheets, seeing the small bit of dried blood on Elizabeth’s leg and the bedsheet as she slept.

He moved from the bed to the bathroom and washed off the dried blood from his cock and turned on the water for Elizabeth. An instinct became visible as he dressed and moved about the bathroom. He filled the tub with hot water, looking over his shoulder as Elizabeth slowly started to awaken.

He walked slowly to the bed, taking in everything of her as he could. She opened her eyes, looking around the room in a sudden panic. She turned at the sound of him sitting on the bed next to her. She smiled, looking to him as he bent forward and pressed his lips to hers.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

“Indeed, it is.”

He didn’t know she had reached for his cock, slowly palming him as he hissed through his teeth.

“I’m almost scared to look under the sheets.”

“How do you feel?”

“To be honest, cold. The bed isn’t warm since you left.”

“I have a bath waiting for you to fix that little dilemma.”

“What a gentleman that I’ve found myself married to!”

“Indeed,” he said reaching under the sheets for her.

She giggled as Thomas lifted her from the bed, turning her away from sight of the sheets and carried her to the waiting bath. He set her in gently as her body was greeted with the fresh, steaming water. Thomas watched inch by inch as her skin, her burns disappeared until the water settled above her breasts.

Thomas knelt by the side of the tub gazing into Elizabeth’s eyes. She traced the side of his face with her finger and smiled.

“Is this a dream,” she asked.

“I don’t feel as if we should chance it,” he jested, “Is there anything that you need.”

“No.”

“You need to eat. I can have the servants…”

“Thomas, I don’t want anything fancy. I don’t want you to be fooled by my father’s lace or my upbringing. You probably thought you were going to shower me with extravagant things.”

“Well there goes reason to live. It's a good thing I still have you. Not to worry, Elizabeth. I shall return.”

Elizabeth laughed as Thomas got to his feet. She caught his wrist as he looked back.

“Stay with me, Thomas. The bath is big enough for the both of us.”

“Perhaps,” he smiled, tempted as she let go of his wrist.

Her laughter filled his ears as a knock came to the door. Thomas groaned fixing himself in his trousers and answered the door. The young new maid stood up perfectly straight as she smiled to Thomas.

“Good morning, Master,” she curtsied, “The kitchen maid, Ms. Hilda wanted me to inform you that your breakfast is almost ready.”

“Thank you, Miss…”

“Just Bellatrix, Master.”

“Welcome,” he smiled.

“Has mistress requested anything yet?”

“No, I was about to ask someone for a meal for her.”

He looked over his shoulder for a second and moved into the darkened hall with Bellatrix.

“How long have you been with her?”

“Since we were both children. I got lost from my parents at a young age but they never cared for me anyway. After the family house burned, they moved closer to the city. She was scared from what happened and tried running away but I found her in so much pain. I kept ice to her burns and helped her home. Her parents were grateful and gave me work in return. I have stayed close to her over the years and I sometimes think of her as a sister. She gives me purpose, sir.”

“What can you tell me of her?”

“There will be times where she will seem like she withdraws. She had mastered the art of staying to herself but when she breaks that mold, she is a thing of wonder.”

“I have experienced that firsthand.”

“This place will be better for her. Show her to the family but try not to smother her so much at first. She’ll warm up to you more than anyone I’ve seen.”

“Thank you.”

“And Master, I’m assuming you saw last night.”

She waited and looked him in the eyes.

“Yes, she told me.”

“That will be the only time she will talk about it. Don’t ever bring it up again. It is a far darker part of her life than she will care to admit. Other than that, that’s the only part of her that is sensitive.”

“Thank you, Bellatrix.”

“You are welcome, Master. I’ll fetch her some tea then, shall I?”

“Yes. Feel free to take your time.”

“Yes, sir.”

The little maid disappeared into the house as Thomas turned and grabbed the door knob. He smiled, ready to endure the life of a newlywed man, taking on the responsibility of wife and giving in to her needs, should Elizabeth care to require anything. Though now he knew that she wasn’t one for material possessions, he pushed the door closed behind him and began to unbutton his shirt.

He stood in the doorway of the bathroom and waited Elizabeth as she laid resting with her head on the side of the tub. She opened her eyes, feeling Thomas watching her.

“Hello,” she purred as Thomas stepped forward.

He only smiled and reached into the tub as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth. She held back her laughter as Thomas jumped into the tub under her and pulled her close.

“Thomas! What are you doing?”

“Bathing,” he smiled in his drenched clothes, “With my beautiful, wondrous, starving wife.”

“And what gave you the notion that I was starving.”

“The glint in the corner of your eyes, my dear. A meal should be along soon but if you wish to cease your cravings a bit longer, then I will be glad to be of assistance.”

Elizabeth hadn’t listened to a single word he said as Thomas had pulled the hardened cock from his trousers and pumped it as she watched.

“You are learning quickly the way to my heart,” she whispered wrapping her fingers around his hand, tightening the grip on his cock.

She leaned forward over Thomas, kissing his down his neck as he held on to the side of the tub.

“Come here,” he whispered.

Elizabeth held on to the side of the tub and slithered onto Thomas’ lap. He held her close, tracing his lip on her skin, tasting her and the cleanliness as she moaned. He guided his cock up so she could choose to move towards him.

“Go on,” he whispered into her ear, “It is yours if you want it.”

Elizabeth licked her lips, exciting Thomas further as she slowly lowered herself onto his hardened cock. She whimpered, taking her time to stretch around him. Thomas took ahold of her ear with the front of his teeth to distract her as she was finally seated on him. She rocked her hips to feel him and the wonderful stretch she never knew.

Thomas moaned, feeling her warmth and her tightness consume him with a simple shift of her hips.

“Please, forgive me,” he panted.

“Wh…”

Thomas pressed his hungry lips to hers as he turned her into the side of the tub and slowly moved his hips. Elizabeth’s head fell back, breaking the kiss as a passionate moan fell from her lips. Thomas arched his head forward and nourished himself on her hardened peaks and her voice. He braced his knees on the side of the tub and anchored himself as he began to deepen his thrusts, turning the lining of the water into small waves.

The old kitchen maid smiled to herself. Another woman had entered the house, tipping the scales to their favor ever since the twins were born. She told the new maid to stay in the kitchen and skin the potatoes for dinner. The little thing had been so insistent of staying in sight of her mistress, she nearly flung a spoon at her.

“Do you job and stop bickering!”

She climbed the stairs and down the halls to Master Thomas’ room. The maid pressed her ear to the door, hearing nothing. It was always routine of her as she did to this house and the last to make sure she didn’t interrupt anyone if they were busy. She opened the door and made her way across the room to set the tray on a table near the desk.

The sound of water hitting the floor got her attention as she turned for the bathroom door behind her. She remembered being so young and free at one time in her life. The stain of blood got her attention as well as she moved for more linens. The young master had finally taken a bride. She balled up the used linens, knowing just what to do to get them clean. She pulled the bedspread up and heard moans emitting louder, sparking her interest.

She walked carefully to the door and knelt down, looking in to the keyhole seeing Thomas’ hands canvasing the woman’s back. She pulled her head up straight and watched as she pressed herself into Thomas.

“Turn around, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth turned in the tub, holding the edge as Thomas stripped off his wet shirt and entered Elizabeth from behind. She cried out, holding onto Thomas as he pulled her back to his chest. The growing, crashing waves of bathwater were blind to the maid’s eyes as the visible sight of burn marks on Elizabeth’s stomach and side brought a look of horror to her face.

The old maid got to her feet and fled the room, silently closing the door behind her as she ran to the laundry with the linens in her hands. She ran to the ground floor, past the other staff that were beginning with their work for the day. She threw the blood stained sheets into the washing bin and sank to her knees.

The maid pulled a rosary from her apron and prayed as the harsh burn marks showed on her legs from the dress bunching at her knees. She prayed to herself and to God, praying that her past would have never come back to haunt her.

“Lord, I have done nothing wrong. I have tried to do your work, to destroy a child of the Devil.”

She fought everything in her power not to lash out and hurt herself, giving anyone a reason to suspect her. She sealed her eyes tighter as tears streamed down her tears.

“I nearly succeeded, God and that little trap is upstairs as the Whore of Babylon. This is a God fearing home, please give me a sign. What should I do?”

She cried in front of the wash basin, away from the rest of the house as the staff hurried along in the kitchen for breakfast to be served as Bellatrix learned as much as she could. The nannies were up planning on how to get the twins dress for Elizabeth to see. Horses were waking in the stables as the men were ready for grooming them for one last run before winter approached.

Elizabeth kept her body from folding over the side of the bath as Thomas thrusted into her. A silent scream fell from her lips as she came, making Thomas quickened his thrusts. He came, fighting to bite her neck, instead sinking his teeth into her collarbone as she whimpered. They stilled as the water began to calm around them. Thomas reached for the plug and watched the water slowly start to go down the drain as he held Elizabeth.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and smiled to Thomas. His hunger was enough to satisfy her but it would only be a matter of time before her other cravings came out to play. Until then, she rested in Thomas’ arms as the house slowly started to come alive.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Bellatrix was glad to get the dough that would be the family’s bread for dinner. Her small knuckles kneaded into a beautiful rhythm as she carried on with herself. She was able to pick up on other chores of the new house. It was fairly similar to the old house but the help here was much older than she would have known. There was a great possibility that the others would keep a close eye on her like the older woman that almost lost her temper with her.

“Mousey!”

Hilda slammed a wooden spoon to the table to get Bellatrix’s attention as the others in the kitchen jumped.

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“You will answer me next time or so help me I will lash you for your incompetence!”

“Hilda,” shouted an older man from behind them, “Get ahold of yourself and leave her alone.”

“No! She is already getting too comfortable with her mistress and needs to know her place.”

Bellatrix picked up her dough and slammed it harder against the table.

“My place will be as determined by my masters! Not you, you bitter old hack! I have been in this house but a day and you are hell-bent to my soul! My mistress always comes first and you know nothing of her, of what she has been through. She is my purpose and you have NO power whatsoever to say so.”

Bellatrix smiled to herself as Hilda braced the table.

“The maids work…”

“I do work and I will complete my tasks because it is asked of me, not being there is fresh meat in the house, so go back to praying to your pathetic wash basin.”

The whole room was at a standstill as Bellatrix went back to her dough.

“Pathetic bitch, she has taken you down with her and I wish you all Hell fire.”

She visibly wiped her hands in Bellatrix’s direction as she went back to her wash basin in the next room to scrub away Elizabeth’s blood from the sheets.

-

Elizabeth was able to tear herself away from Thomas as they found the breakfast tray neatly placed in their room. She was more than excited to meet the whole house, almost jealous of Bellatrix seeing it all first.

“I had the pleasure of meeting your maiden.”

“Oh?”

“Young Bellatrix seems to be enjoying the house so far. She is insistent on staying with you and she can if it will help with the transition into the house.”

“Thank you, I would like that greatly.”

Thomas smiled and gathered his clothes as he dressed as far away from her as he could. Though now that he was married, he had things to do, to discuss with James about using Elizabeth for the model to their wares. First, he’d associate with his partner and them with her as she had worn them so beautifully.

He departed, making his way down to the dining room where he found Lucille, his mother and the twins. The boys were busy resisting to play with their porridge, beaming as they saw their uncle pace into the room. They groaned as Lucille smiled to herself.

“I think you bringing Elizabeth into the house has made an impression on the children,” said Lucille as she enjoyed her tea.

Timothy was quiet for once, feeling better as Rupert watched the door as he hopped softly in his seat.

“Well now!”

Thomas barely had a moment to turn around his James wrapped his arms around Thomas’ shoulders and lifted him from the floor. The boys laughed, seeing the sight near the wall.

“Boys, boys! Enough,” shouted Henrietta.

“My dear, this calls for a celebration!”

All eyes turned to Sir Rodrick Sharpe, the head of the household as he clapped his wrinkled hands together.

“I choose to retire early and I wake up and hear that my son is finally married.”

“Yes, sir.”

Elizabeth stood dressed and presentable in the door as all eyes were on her. Bellatrix remained in the hall as Rodrick took Elizabeth’s hand.

“My word, you are definitely of the Barrsworth’s, my child and now a Lady Sharpe! Welcome to our home.”

“Thank you.”

Rodrick kissed Elizabeth’s brow. He joined Henrietta, smiling to the spread of breakfast waiting for him.

“The gentlemen are about to retire to their work for the day. How about I show you and your maiden the house,” asked Lucille as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Lucille was about to get to her feet when the twins pushed their chairs out and raced underneath the table to Elizabeth. She laughed as the twin boys crashed into each other, stopping in sync as they stood up straight and smiled to Elizabeth.

“H-Hello,” said the first boy, “I am Rupert and this is Timothy. He can’t talk, he’s still sick.”

Timothy smiled and turned to the table as he got sick on the carpeted floor. Lucille and the maid in the room exclaimed in shock. Elizabeth was quick to grab a napkin from the table and pull the boy into her arms. Thomas was amazed at how quickly she cleaned up his nephew without a look of disgust to her eyes.

Timothy began to cry as Elizabeth comforted him and wiped his mouth clean.

“Sorry,” said Rupert.

“Not to worry, little Rupert. He has done nothing wrong.”

“Here,” said Lucille as Elizabeth handed over the boy, “I think we should get him back to bed and rested that way you may should your new aunt the house.

“Okay,” said Rupert as he followed Lucille out of the room.

Everyone began to file from the room as breakfast was finally done with and the servants began to clean the vomit from the carpeted floor with Rodrick and Henrietta had already disappeared into the house. James had retreated to the study for the day as Thomas looked to Elizabeth and Bellatrix.

“Is it always this fun here?”

“Always at Allerdale Hall, my dear. I may be away from most of the day but I will see you at dinner.”

“Very well, I do have some unpacking to do.”

“My apologies, Mistress but the kitchen maid ordered me to stay in the kitchen for today.”

“Not to worry,” said Thomas as he led both women to the kitchen.

Elizabeth was welcomed with smiles and the various wonderful smells of the kitchen as the servants turned and looked to her. They bowed with smiled as Thomas stepped aside and took Elizabeth’s hand.

“Everyone please welcome, Elizabeth Sharpe to Allerdale Hall.”

She looked into the eyes of everyone as they began to carry on with their chores.

“Has anyone seen Mrs. Hilda?”

“I am here, Sir Sharpe,” said an older woman that turned from her work.

She met eyes with Elizabeth for a moment and was struck in shock.

“Good morning, Mrs. Hilda. I am sorry to take you from your work but for today I would like Miss Bellatrix to help Elizabeth with unpacking and tomorrow she will return to the kitchen.”

“Y-Yes, Master,” she stuttered as she forced a painful smile.

She bowed and carried on with her work without a looking to the rest of the servants.

Thomas departed with the two women again as she bit back her tears. _There has to be some way_ , she thought to herself, _that Devil’s bitch as got to go…_

Thomas yanked on Elizabeth’s wrist as Bellatrix ascended the stairs alone.

“Wha…”

Elizabeth was cut off as Thomas pressed his lips to hers, tasting her lips as he had to tear himself away.

“I have business to discuss with James but there is also something else I wish to discuss with you, Elizabeth.”

“If you say so, dear.”

Elizabeth hurried up the stairs and was out of Thomas’ reach as he turned for the study in the far end of the house. James was already sorting papers in order of importance then to other matters to be discussed with Thomas.

“You said you were going to London to find a woman to model the wears. Was it your true intention to marry her?”

“I am happy and she has already worn our high length gloves beautifully.”

“Have some fun last night, did you?”

“New rule, intimate things about Lucille _and_ Elizabeth stay out of business.”

“Fine, I didn’t mean any harm.”

“Elizabeth already had the gloves before I married her, James. The leather fit her beautifully. I believe its the delicate features that clash with the leather.”

“So you are saying you will take her with you to each of the appointments?”

“I’m saying I will talk to her first.”

“You haven’t talked to her?”

“ _You_ are my business partner. I ran the idea by you first. _My_ personal life just so happens to run through this. Your answer effects what I do next.”

“She’s the one that’ll be standing in front of them in nothing but a corset.”

“James. I need an answer.”

“As long as she is agreed with it.”

“I’ll ask her tonight.”

Both men sat at their respective desks, working the hours away for new ideas, new products to keep their clients sated, arguing which of the products Elizabeth would try on, deciding whether or not to include her in some of the conversations. They carried on back and forth, taking tea and cursing to one another, just as every other day that kept them driven and happy with their work. James left early to check on the boys, leaving Thomas to his solitude.

-

Elizabeth had the door locked so that she and Bellatrix wouldn’t have been disturbed. The few suitcases of luggage seemed to take hours as she carefully placed her things around the room, not wanting to move anything she didn’t want to. She eyed the hatbox on the floor with her _things_ calling to her from the inside. She felt the key heavy in her pocket as she looked to the hidden wall in the bedroom. She wasn’t ready to put those things in the room without Thomas being there.

“Well, mistress,” said Bellatrix as she unlocked the door, “I am sure that your father will have the brandy here soon.”

“I told him not until Christmas.”

The maid stopped and turned to her mistress in confusion.

“Bellatrix,” she giggled, “I am taking this as a new start and I’ll be fine until then, I am going to cut myself off from the brandy. I have been using it for a crutch for so long and now that I have you and Thomas, I feel that I am going to be fine.”

“That is wonderful to hear, Mistress.”

“Yes, it is.”

“I’ll fetch a few others to help with the empty cases.”

“I was thinking to venture down to the dining hall again, hopefully everything will be better than breakfast.”

“But most exciting, mistress.”

“I would say so.”

Elizabeth started from the room, taking her time to find the dining hall again, only joining Henrietta and Rodrick for dinner. They only asked her a few questions as she politely answered and carried on with her meal. After she left the dining room, she stopped and moved into the shadows of the hallways and closed her eyes. Elizabeth listened to the sounds of the house and its occupants as the house moved into the night. She slowly made her way back up to the bedroom she shared with Thomas as she began to marvel in the designs of the wall and fixtures that was Allerdale Hall.

Thomas was a mess. He could barely bother with his tea, let alone get a meal down his stomach. He stopped and took a step back as he slumped in his seat. He smiled as the servant took away his dinner tray. He looked at the clock sitting over the mantle seeing it was well into the night. He wanted badly to see Elizabeth but he wanted to work just a bit more for the meeting with a new client that was to take place in a few days.

“Damn it all,” he cursed as he pounded his fist into the desk.

There was so much pressure on him now that he found Elizabeth. He wasn’t even married a day and everything was riding on him. What if Elizabeth said no to be a model for his products? What if she refused because of her burns? She would be in a corset but…

He sat back, trying to imagine Elizabeth standing in front of two clients whom she may or may have not seen, with her father being a Barrsworth. Then there was that. What if it had gotten out that Elizabeth was taking place in something so scandalous?

But she was a married woman now. She was more than capable of making her own decisions. He ruffled through his mind to figure out which of the corsets she would wear. Thomas may have been a bit curious the morning he left her hotel room. There was a simple white corset with black lace running across the bust and the sides with the bows. Yes, it would work very nicely with the bottom shorts he had for demonstrating purposes. He imaged the gloves pushed up her elbows again and the way she would snap open the crop made him hard in his trousers. Every time he showed the crop, he would pull it apart my hand but with the flick of the wrist, it only made the sight of her more satisfying.

He gritted his teeth with a smile as he put out his lantern and made his way up to the bedroom. He wasn’t sure of many things but he knew that Elizabeth held a secret, a delicious secret that he could indulge in now that she was his. He stopped at the creaked bedroom door and looked in as Elizabeth tied the front of her nightgown together. She was looking into the hat box sitting at the bottom of her wardrobe. Thomas smiled knowing what was waiting in the box and he knew what she truly wanted.

He took in a deep breath and slowly made his way into the room. The crackle of the fireplace hid his footsteps beautifully as Elizabeth stood up and closed the wardrobe. He was quick to undo his necktie and wrap it around his knuckles. He closed the space between him and Elizabeth. She gasped in surprise, opening her mouth to giggle.

“Face forward,” ordered Thomas.

Elizabeth remembered the firm tone of this voice. She slowly placed her hands at her side and felt Thomas’ breath at her neck. He moaned, tracing his tongue up her neck. He liked the way she tried to stay quiet.

“Pick a word, Elizabeth…”

“Brandy,” she whispered.

“Don’t move.”

He reached up and undid the rest of Elizabeth’s hair, pushing it over her shoulder as he placed another kiss at the back of her neck. He reached forward and blindfolded her with the neck tie. He took her hand and guided her away to the front of the canopy bed. Thomas stopped her and slowly undid the ties of her nightgown.

“I never really took the time to truly admire you Elizabeth.”

He pulled the front opening further apart. He could practically see the goosebumps rising as he pulled the gown from her shoulders.

“Keep your hands at your sides.”

He stepped back as the gown slid from her shoulders and drop to the floor as Elizabeth shuddered to the naked room. A phantom hunger rolled through his chest as he took in the sight of Elizabeth’s naked back. There were a few healing welts near where her thighs met her bottom. There were also the end of the burns on the small of her back that blended beautifully with her skin, almost like the burns had been brush stroked on. He turned her as she faced forward to him.

“Where is the key,” he whispered into her ear.

“V-Vanity,” she stuttered.

Thomas retrieved the key and opened the secret room to retrieve the select few things as a wedding present to his wife. He returned to her and tossed his items on the bed. Elizabeth jumped to the clatter of the objects as Thomas reached for the bonds. He turned her forward and secured each of them to the top corners of the canopies, then reached for Elizabeth.

“Give me your hand,” he ordered.

Elizabeth did as she was told, having both of her arms stretched out so that she was dangling from both corners of the bed. Thomas guided her feet apart and Elizabeth complied as something was secured around each of her knees. She could feel Thomas knelt in front of her, kneeling in to take a deep breath of her cunt.

“You smell so… delicious,” he sighed as he dragged his tongue up her core for a taste of her.

He was satisfied at the rattle of chains that held Elizabeth to the bed. It was his fantasy come true as he lick his lips and palmed himself through his trousers. He grabbed his second item and tightened the leather around each of her knees as he saw the goosebumps rise on her skin.

“I remember confessing something to you when we met, about this. Do you?”

“Yes,” she tried not to whisper.

“You may call me Thomas unless I say otherwise, my lovely.”

“Yes, Thomas.”

He reached up with only his thumb, testing the resistance of her bottom lips as her tongue tried to follow. He smiled, letting the edge of his thumb traced down the side of her neck and ended at her breast.

“As I remember, wrists would be tied to the bedposts. I watch you, trapped and hanging so pretty for me.”

She gasped as his fingertips traveled over her hip, down the small of her stomach, just threatening to touch the edge of her lips. She tried to close her legs a bit to tease him but found it impossible as the straps on her legs dug into her knees.

“I never added that I would include a special surprise for you,” he whispered as he placed a soft kiss to her lips.

His cold hands molded to her skin as Elizabeth moved each curve into his touch. He smiled as Elizabeth pulled at her cuffs and groaned. He felt himself harden as he ventured further, tracing the skin up her stomach and past the burns until he brushed his thumb up to her nipple circling slowly. He followed Elizabeth’s chest as she began to heave and whine. Thomas closed his eyes and inhaled the faint scent of her.

Thomas reached around her, raking his nails on her skin one last time as her whole body shivered.

“Well,” he chimed, “I believe we’ve both had enough of that.”

He groaned and pulled Elizabeth’s head back by her rain mane of hair with a sharp yank.

“Do you remember what was next,” he whispered into the shell of her ear.

“Your mouth, sir.”

One more word from her and he would be closer to pulling her from the chains and fucking her over the side of the bed with the bar strapped around her knees. He closed his eyes as pressed his lips to her neck. Elizabeth sighed as Thomas made his way sluggishly down her neck to her breasts, kissing the simple, lovely curvature to her skin. He toyed with her, working his way past her hardened flesh to leave her wanting for more.

The way she begged without her words left him breathless as he tilted Elizabeth’s head back and passionately kissed her plump lips. He pulled her mouth open gently by the chin and slipped his tongue between her lips. He massaged his tongue to her, taking her by surprise as he cradled her head. He lost himself for a moment, letting Elizabeth control the situation as she arched herself forward and took Thomas’ lips between her teeth.

He grabbed onto her, pushing into her as their tongue began to intertwine.

“You must be ready,” he growled as he pulled her hair back as licked the side of her neck.

Elizabeth whined as Thomas grabbed and pulled at her body and ignoring the burns as he was starved for her. Fredrick only gave a firm, loving hand. She never knew hunger like this but her own.

She knew he was ignoring his own promised cravings as he used his hands, his mouth and his tongue simultaneously, ready to bring Elizabeth to the edge of tears while she jerked harshly at her restraints. He gave her no permission to speak so she keened and whined just as Thomas made to her neck. He pulled her forward, leaving her nearly dangling on the pads of her feet as he began to leave fevered, voracious kisses to her chest.

He wrapped his lips around her nipple and suckled from her to hear her beautiful voice once more. He moved to her other breast while toying with the newly wet flesh of her skin. Elizabeth tried very hard to close her legs, to relieve some pressure for herself as Thomas chuckled.

“My dearest, do you wish for a relief?”

“Yes, sir. Please?”

He smiled moving down her body as slow as the tear that had made it past the blindfold. He let her go as she hung back to her original position at the bedposts. He shrugged out of the rest of his clothes and sat on his heels in front of Elizabeth. He could see clear from the trail of evidence dripping down her leg in the fireplace light as her legs pulled at the buckles of the bar.

A sinister grin crossed his face as he arched his head forward and licked up Elizabeth’s cunt. Her whole body seized as Thomas held her steady and let his tongue fall ravenous to her clit. He held onto her hips, wrapping an arm around each of her legs like she was a wild horse trying to buck him from the saddle. He pursed his lips to her, sucking on her jewel as he pushed a single finger into her.

She didn’t know how needing she was until she nearly hurt herself to break free and beg for Thomas to claim her.

“Thomas,” she pleaded as his finger pumped into her.

“Say the word, my dear,” he growled into the mound of her flesh as her wetness dripped to a single knuckle.

“Take me, Thomas! Please! I need you…”

“Not good enough, my dear.”

He slowed his tongue as much as he could, tracing her swollen clit as she became feral.

“Fuck me, Thomas. Please, I need you inside of my cunt. Please…”

Thomas was quick to work the cuffs from her wrists and the blindfold form her eyes as she was met with the fresh, disturbingly wanton image of her husband. He turned her around the pushed her face first into the mattress. Her hands fell in front of her as her hair cascaded her arms. She jumped feeling Thomas’ hand striking her on her rear.

He palmed her sex, so wet for him, making him bare his teeth as Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to Thomas. He rubbed her bottom again and slapped her harder as she cried out. He reached for her and jerked her head up to meet his eyes.

“You think you are so clever don’t you? Tantalizing me with your body, your delicious sweetness.”

He raised his hand and struck her again, this time against her sex as her whole body felt like it was set on fire.

“I am glad you are mine, Elizabeth,” he purred into her ear as he traced the tip of his cock to her cunt lips, “Or else I never would have heard a voice as lovely as yours.”

The bar kept her legs spread beautifully as he pushed his hips forward once and filled Elizabeth, leaving her breathless. Her moan was felt around his cock as she arched her back. The first thrust was slow as he traced her spine slowly and wrapped his fingers around her throat. He lifted her from the sheets and turned her into the nearest bedpost as she held on to the wood.

Thomas fucked her, lifting himself and her legs to the bed and using her hips and whatever hair he could manage onto his throbbing cock. He bared his teeth, feeling Elizabeth wet and tight to perfection as she clawed at the bedpost. He brought his hand harder upon her bottom to hear her over his panting. Her knees were red and nearly chaffing as she fought with the spacer, leaving a grin to Thomas’ lips.

“You want to come, don’t you?”

She answered with a moan and her retaliated with another swat to her sensitive bottom.

“Answer me, Elizabeth or I may leave you unsatisfied…”

“Yes,” she whined.

“Good.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and tossed her to the pillows. Thomas was on her again as he thrust his hips forward. Elizabeth pushed herself up on her arms and pushed herself back to Thomas as he wrapped his fingers painfully around her hips and pounded into her. The sound and the feel of her wetness sent Thomas into frenzy. He bent over her, picking her up by her chest as his teeth traced the crook of her neck.

Elizabeth legs tensed and her back arched as her body was hit with her climax. Thomas snarled from her tightening cunt. He cried out, releasing as he dug his teeth into Elizabeth’s shoulder as he pressed Elizabeth into the bed. Thomas took the breath that he needed and looked down to Elizabeth underneath him as he reached for the bar and unbuckled Elizabeth.

She panted for breath as Thomas tossed the bar to the floor and gathered Elizabeth in his arms. He looked down to her as her eyes were closed. She clung to Thomas as he stroked her hair back. He pulled the fresh sheets from underneath them and settled her to the sheet as he realized how quickly he had lost control of her.

“I-I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I don’t know what came over me…”

He only panicked and enveloped her as she started to giggle.

“Thank you,” she whispered as she reached up and kissed him.

“I only saw you and…”

She hushed him and smiled to him.

“I trusted you, Thomas and you did well.”

He smiled and pulled the covers up, growing hard again as Elizabeth pressed herself to her husband, feeling the rumble of lust in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Elizabeth sat on the other side of the carriage. It would be another hour at best until they made town for their appointment. The past week of breaking Elizabeth into his _and_ her needs was the only thing that was helping him as his chest began to tighten.

_“Elizabeth?”_

_He had nodded to Bellatrix to watch the door outside in the hall as the family exited after everyone had finished their breakfast and it was easier when they were clothed and in an open setting._

_“Yes?”_

_“I have something that I would like to ask you.”_

_James had pressured him so much to ask Elizabeth as each day passed closer to the scheduled appointment for a fresh client and one of his many mistresses._

_Thomas’ hand shook as he looked to Elizabeth. He never remembered opening his mouth and talking but was pulled back when Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek and agreed willingly._

“Why are you so nervous?”

Thomas looked to Elizabeth with her eyes still closed. She smiled and opened an eye, looking to Thomas nearly sweating in his coat and top hat.

“Normally, I let the women try on the gloves and explain everything but now I have you.”

“And you think it will be a disaster?’

Thomas’ face began to blush as Elizabeth took notice, hurrying to his side as she tried to calm him.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing, Thomas. You were a fine business man before you met me and shall remain that way, if not better.”

“I should have had something strong before we left.”

“Won’t there be something there?”

“I fear that it won’t settle in me in enough time.”

“I know something that will help.”

“What is it,” he said calm with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ll see when we get there,” she teased as she moved to the other side of the carriage to give him some space.

The rest of the ride was met without worry as Thomas tried to figure out what Elizabeth was planning. They made the shop that acted as their cover. Many heads on the street turned to Elizabeth as she emerged on Thomas’ arm from the carriage. He held his head high and entered the establishment with her.

He looked to the fathers with their sons, picking saddles for the spring when the weather would be beautiful again. Elizabeth looked around to the leather, remembering Fredrick, not in a wanton manner, missing him dearly as she was pulled to the back of the store. She was introduced to a few workers working on various projects and lead to a secret room at the back as Thomas a lock on the door and pulled open the metal. Elizabeth walked inside and looked around to the candles that were already lit, giving the room a sensually mysterious glow.

“They will be here soon,” said Thomas as he looked into the room.

Elizabeth nodded as she stepped behind the curtain to undress. She slipped the jacket from her shoulders and quickly untied her shirts as the heavy dress fell to the floor. She had Bellatrix help her make the dress, making it fool anyone as it looked like a regular dress but easy to shed within a moment’s notice. Not even Thomas knew about the dress.

She looked through the slit of the curtain and sighed. This was going to be fun on her part.

“Dammit,” she falsely cursed as Thomas turned to the standing curtain.

“Is something wrong?”

“I think my dress is caught on something,” she lied as she smoothed out the laced corset she agreed to wear.

She undid her hair at the last minute as she waited for Thomas’ silhouette.

“Here, we have time. I can help.”

He stepped behind the curtain into the darkness as he tried to find Elizabeth. He was pushed from his feet into the nearby chair as Elizabeth giggled.

“That would be my task as a matter of fact.”

“What are you…”

His breath shuddered as Elizabeth climb his lap and wrapped her fingers to his cock through his trousers. Thomas grabbed the arms of the chair and marveled at Elizabeth as she worked his cock from the edge of his confides. She was a vision in the corset and her hair over her shoulder as she licked her lips at the sight of her husband’s stiff cock.

“Just relax for me, Thomas,” she whispered as she inched closer to his naked pelvis.

Her tongue darted out and licked Thomas’ shaft as her fingers wrapped tightly around his base. He fought the urge to buck his hips as Elizabeth took his whole cock into her mouth. The heat and her arching back in the corset brought him that much closer as her head bobbed faster.

Elizabeth popped off him with a devil’s grin to her eyes. She moaned as her tongue licked up the collecting pool at his tip, making him drip more.

“How is that supposed to help? I will take you over my knee…”

“Promise,” she teased before she took him into her mouth again, taking him deeper as his head shot for her hair.

He was never aroused so quickly in such a short amount of time. He held Elizabeth in place as he got to his feet and fucked her mouth. Elizabeth relaxed her throat and grabbed Thomas’ legs to support him as the front door chimed. He felt his whole body thrusting into Elizabeth as she reached between her legs and stroked at her clit.

Her whimper was enough to make him come as he braced the wall over Elizabeth. He grunted, taking what breath he could and did nearly everything in his power not to look down to Elizabeth as she swallowed all of his seed. The voices of his clients were heard as he pulled his softened cock from Elizabeth’s mouth and wiped himself clean from her spit.

Thomas pulled Elizabeth from her knees and pressed her to the wall for a single kiss. She felt him calm as he stepped away to fix his clothes.

“Thank you,” he praised her as she pulled up her hair in a bun, much to his confusion.

“It’s only for show. Honestly, Thomas. I thought I was marrying a man with theatrics.”

“I _will_ take you over my knee, Elizabeth.”

She pouted her lip in the candle light as Thomas stepped out. He greeted his clients with confidence and led them to the darkened room.

“Mr. Oswald,” started Thomas as he closed the door, “I am glad you have decided to return.”

“Yes,” said the portly old man as he putted his young mistress’s arm, “Eleanora’s birthday is approaching and I promised her something special.”

“Excellent,” said Thomas as he settled his guests in a few waiting chairs.

He picked up the case and propped it open as he grabbed the pair of elbow length gloves.

“These are our best-selling gloves for the women. They go up the arm and will give you a greatest boost of confidence.”

“My goodness,” said Eleanora as she took the gloves into her hand, “They are too beautiful Sir Sharpe but I fear I may not fit them.”

“Not to worry. Elizabeth?”

On the signal, Elizabeth walked from around the curtain with a robe around her as she smiled to the clients.

“You look familiar,” said Eleanora as she squinted her eyes.

Thomas grew nervous again as he looked to Elizabeth.

“This is my wife, Elizabeth…”

“Formally Elizabeth Barrsworth, now Sharpe. I have agreed to help my husband with his items for business purposes.”

“My goodness,” said Mr. Oswald as he adjusted his glasses, “Congratulations is in order, Mr. Sharpe.”

“She has agreed to keep the confidentiality of business in this room as long as her involvement says here as well.”

“Indeed,” bellowed Mr. Oswald as Elizabeth grinned.

“May I,” asked Elizabeth as she held out her hands for the gloves.

Eleanora smiled, watching her accept the gloves and sliding the robe from her shoulders. She undid her hair as well as her long brown locks were pulled over the shoulder and hugged at her lace covered breast. Elizabeth knew how to move her arms the way that Fredrick enjoyed as she would previously slip them on.

She took the mistress’ arm, including her and Oswald in the show as they both got to their feet. Thomas felt proud of how Elizabeth took care in both clients as she put her arm to the young woman’s.

“Your arm is a bit small but I believe they will fit higher on you.”

“And the material,” she beamed.

“Yes,” gleamed Elizabeth as she slowly caressed Eleanora’s cheek, making her blush, “I feel that a single touch can soothe and heighten a moment. Also, the dark shade can go with any corset imaginable.”

Eleanora smiled, her face filling with glee as Elizabeth tested the resistance of the gloves. Thomas moved onto various items such cuffs and gags as Thomas watched the renewed wonder in the clients’ eyes. The last item was the extending riding crop as he held out the item for Elizabeth.

“My dear, if you please.”

She kept a cool demeanor as she took the crop and turned.

“It shall.”

She flicked her wrist down, sending a chill to Thomas’ back and a small gasp for Eleanora.

“I never knew it could do that!”

“We have always just pulled it apart.”

-

Thomas almost wanted to cringe as Mr. Oswald shook his hand with excitement. He had bought a great number of things from Thomas, making more than his quota in only a day which normally would have taken a good few weeks. He looked over his shoulder to Elizabeth whispering into the young blonde woman’s ear as an amazed look washed over her.

“Eleanora, shall we?”

“Yes, indeed!”

Thomas had spoken with his workers about shipment to Oswald’s residence as the clients left the shop. He turned as Elizabeth exited the room all dressed as if she wasn’t hiding anything under her dress. She gave him a smile as she placed her hat to her well coiled hair.

“Shall we?”

“We shall,” said Thomas as Elizabeth took his arm.

Elizabeth walked towards the carriage until Thomas turned and guided her away.”

“I have come to the conclusion that you are to be an important part of further business and it seems only right to invest in such an opportunity.”

“I don’t understand.”

Thomas stopped them in front of a boutique with a rather dark window shade. She stood confused as Thomas led her inside. As the door closed behind them, Thomas stopped in front of the booth with an old woman sitting in a window sill.

“Name, please?”

“Thomas Sharpe.”

Elizabeth watched as the old woman flipped through a ledger to the very last page.

“Ah! Here you are, Sir. A new customer?”

“Yes, ma’am, and we shall be returning in the nearer future.”

“Splendid. You may go in,” she grinned as she handed Thomas two keys. The first was plain and the second had curving that almost looked like a number from which Elizabeth couldn’t see.

“Come.”

Elizabeth took Thomas’ arm as she was led down a short corridor with a wooden door on the end. Thomas pushed the key into the door and pushed the wood once he had the click. Elizabeth’s eyes weren’t ready for what was waiting on the other side of the door. There were couples roaming the store and pointing to the various corsets and laced costumes.

“My goodness.”

“If you want we can find a simpler store.”

“I wouldn’t want to take the fun from this outing, now would I?”

Thomas tightened his grip on Elizabeth as they ventured into the store. Within no time, Thomas had selected a few corsets for Elizabeth to try.

“How about the blue one?”

“Have you give though to more light in that room? I nearly tripped over myself a few times.”

“I will see what I can do.”

“Look at this!”

Elizabeth’s eyes opened in wonder as she reached for a shear floor lengthened robe. The material was a midnight dark color but was completely see through with swirls of golden patterns embroidery in various places. Thomas imagined Elizabeth wearing it and wondering where the closing was. There was no tie or any buttons on the front, leaving him to grow hard as he saw Elizabeth dressed in the material as it draped over her shoulders and her breasts.

“A wonderful design but a bit too comfortable for the clients. I understand you didn’t want anything extravagant but I wish to buy it so that I may see you in it, Elizabeth.”

“As long as you are happy with the outcome, Thomas.”

He watched Elizabeth’s cheeks flush as she looked to her husband’s pants.

“This outcome is all on your part,” he hissed into her ear as Elizabeth shivered.

“Anything to spur you, my dear husband.”

Thomas bit back a moan as they moved though the shop. A nearby stand had caught his eye as he stopped and studied the bottles that looked like perfume. He remembered Elizabeth pulling a similar one from her hat box the night that they met. A man in a suit that was holding their items smiled as he stepped beside Thomas.

“This is a relaxing product of ours. It helps with an easier passage and it sooths the muscles the more you use it. We are the only ones that sell this.”

Thomas looked to Elizabeth with confusion.

“Fredrick procured our bottles. I have always assumed he drank his money.”

“I would like to add this to our items.”

“Very good, Sir Thomas.”

“Shall we try these on?”

Thomas followed the gentleman to the back of the boutique as he bit back the moan from his cock straining in his trousers. They were led to a lavish basement where a hall of doors on either side awaited them.

“Your key, Sir Thomas,” gestured the man as Thomas stepped forward.

The door opened as they were greeted with the lush setting of a fitting room lit with a roaring fireplace. A small moan fill their ears of another couple on the other side of the hall.

“This room may be of your disposal until the end of the day, should you need it. If you are to be using the room for other intended purposes, then there will be a small fee added for the services.”

“Thank you,” said Thomas as he took the corsets into his hand, “and we will let you know if we need anything.”

The gentleman nodded his head and pointed to a string on the wall.

“Should you need anything, simply pull the rope and I will be summoned. Enjoy.”

He closed the door behind them and left them alone to their blissful silence as the moans across from them grew more impatient. Thomas laid out the corsets one by one on the table as Elizabeth stepped behind the curtain.

“How did you change, so quickly,” asked Thomas as he removed his hat and coat.

“Like this…”

Thomas turned as Elizabeth removed her jacket and reached to the side of her dress. Her fingers fiddle with a few buttons and pulled the tie at her side as she opened the dress for Thomas to see as he forced himself to stay on his side of the room. Elizabeth smiled as she slid the dress from her shoulders and tossed the fabric to a nearby chair as she stood in the white laced corset.

“Well,” said Thomas as he removed his dress coat, “aren’t you full of surprises.”

“I thought you would like that. Which one shall I try first?”

Thomas counted four separate corsets he didn’t remember picking out as Elizabeth tried on each of them. She knelt in front of Thomas, choosing different poses to use in front of the clients. He decided on a blood red corset and then the dark blue corset to use for the appointment. In a further time, he would purchase more as a disguise to gift them to Elizabeth so she wouldn’t know at once that they were all for her including the perfume. She reached up her back to undo the blue corset when Thomas stopped her.

“Aren’t you going to show me the robe?”

“I don’t see why not.”

She bent over, making Thomas moan as she reached for the robe and pulled it to her shoulders. He watched the happiness flow through her veins as Elizabeth admired herself in the mirror. His mouth watered as her hands roamed her body. Thomas gave in as he got to his feet and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth. He undid her hair, letting the brown waves cascade her body as she looked to Thomas in the mirror.

“I like the material.”

“I do as well,” he whispered into her ear.

Thomas lightly grinded himself into Elizabeth and kissed a receding line from her jaw to her collarbone as he slowly undid her corset from behind. Elizabeth knew what he was doing and allowed him to see her as she pressed her thighs together. With the last of the buttons opened, Thomas reached under the robe and pulled the corset down to the floor. Elizabeth stepped out of the corset and out of Thomas’ reach as she turned and let the robe drape naturally around her body.

Thomas’ eyes slowly feasted on his wife’s body as she slowly back away towards the rope. He got to his feet and rolled his shirt sleeves.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Nothing,” she teased.

“If you pull that rope, you had better prepare yourself because then I will make sure that we use this room fully for its purposes.”

Elizabeth reached for the rope, twisting her hand up and down to further torture Thomas as he slowly clenched his fists to his sides. A second moan was heard from across the hall as Elizabeth pulled the rope firmly.

“Oops…”

Thomas licked his lips and made his way to Elizabeth as his chest began to visibly raise and fall. He bit his lip as he grinned his hips to her naked skin. He knew she was bracing the door in anticipation as a knock made them jump.

“You rang?”

Elizabeth stepped into Thomas as she opened the door for the briefest moment.

“Would you do us a favor and add the fee for the room to the bill? We’ll be needing it after all.”

“Very well, Madam. Just come back to the shop when you are finished.”

She closed the door behind and looked to Thomas as he was already in his chair stroking at his cock, already free from his trousers. She held her hands at her side as the edge of the robe began to slide down her arm.

“Leave it,” he ordered as she reached for it, “Do you know our word?”

She nodded her head as he smiled.

“On your knees and crawl to me.”

Elizabeth prayed that her breath wasn’t shaking as she slowly made her way across the carpeted floor to what was awaiting her. She stopped in front of Thomas and felt her mouth water as she saw his tip glisten, growing harder with each turn of his wrist.

“You want this, girl?”

“Yes.”

“Sir,” he spoke firmly.

She squeezed her thighs together.

“Yes, sir. I want your cock.”

“Well, do you beg so prettily,” he complimented as he caressed her face, “but first I think you need a lesson from dangling such a carrot in front of me.”

She let out a soft gasp as Thomas reached forward, grasping Elizabeth by her coiled hair and roughly pulled her up for a kiss. Thomas’ knee dug painfully into her chest but she didn’t care. He stopped and looked her in the eye.

“Over my knee now…”

Elizabeth felt the surface of her skin settle on the rough fabric on his trousers as Thomas pulled the robe up from her legs and folded the material over her back. Thomas moaned, letting his cool hand tease her as she began to squirm on his lap. Thomas brought his hand down on the edge of her ass as she jumped.

“Stop moving or it will be worse, Elizabeth.”

She stopped as she looked over her shoulder to Thomas.

“Do you feel how hard you have made me again, Elizabeth?”

“Yes, sir.”

“This must be remedied first with punishment, my dear. Then, I think I shall fuck you as I see fit but how many strikes upon your beautiful skin?”

He hummed for a moment, stroking Elizabeth’s cunt lips in contemplation as she fought to rock her hips back for penetration.

“I believe ten will do the trick for this time.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Count them and so help you if you try to push yourself onto my hand.”

He brought his hand down on Elizabeth, watching her cringe as she tried to bite back her moans. Her nails dug into his knee as his smacks began to lower close to her cunt. Once he reached ten, he gave her another few smacks with his hand as Elizabeth slowly began to tremble. Her legs were shaking and she looked over her shoulder to him in tears.

“How many was that, Elizabeth?”

“Fourteen.”

He could feel the slight arch in her back to him as he placed his hand on the edge of her bottom.

“Have you learned you lesson?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Should I continue?”

“Yes…”

Thomas pulled them to their feet to the vanity where the corsets were laid out. He swiped them to the floor and bent Elizabeth over the side as he yanked the robe away from her.

“I would continue for you but I am still in need of you.”

He kicked her feet apart and pushed himself into her as they both shuddered in pleasure. Elizabeth was so impossibly wet as Thomas pulled out and pistoned his hips back into her again. Elizabeth couldn’t fight the stretch as Thomas slowly began to torture her with his cock. He reached for the bottle of liquid near Elizabeth and opened it, putting a dab to his finger. Thomas pulled Elizabeth up so she would have no choice but to look him in the eye as he was fucking her.

He snaked his other hand between her legs and stroked lazily at her clit as the oil began to take its effect. Thomas could feel her reactions as his finger went faster pressing harder, pressing his finger harder to her clit.

“Thomas,” she begged.

“I want to see you come, Elizabeth. I want you to milk my cock. Do this and I will give you something you truly desire.”

She rocked her hips back to meet Thomas’ thrusts as his arm shook her whole body. Elizabeth wasn’t ready for the orgasm that took her by surprise as her nails raked the surface of the vanity with Thomas pounding into her. Her voice raised as did the thumping of the vanity. Oh, he would make the most out of this visit, giving a story to tell the other customers so they could try to outdo the Sharpe’s. All in all it was just good business.

Thomas gritted his teeth and growled as he felt her wall clenched the life from his throbbing cock. He pulled out of Elizabeth and held her hips to the vanity. He pour the bottle to his palm and covered his cock from tip to base as Elizabeth had done. He covered her rear generously and a little more just for a safe measure on her part.

He teased her hole, sluggish at first so that she would urge him on.

Gentle, gentle…

Thomas had all the time in the world as he slowly eased himself into Elizabeth’s hole. Elizabeth’s single moan was enough to bring him to the edge but he forced himself back down as he shifted his hips.

“Like this, Elizabeth?”

“Yes,” she gasped as she reached for his hand and formed it to her hip.

“You enjoy getting filled like this don’t you, my little whore? Say it!”

“Yes, sir. I enjoy my whore cunt being filled by your cock.”

“Have you ever been filled in more than one hole at time?”

“No, s-sir…”

“Do you wish to?”

The idea made her whole body shudder as Thomas grinned. He planted his feet firmly into the ground and picked up his speed, toying with her clit as she tried to hide her delicious whines into her arm. Thomas allowed her this as Elizabeth began to glide easier onto his cock.

“Where do you want me, Elizabeth?”

“Shooter’s choice,” she chuckled as she met his eyes.

He dug his fingernails into her hip and brought himself to the edge enough to stop and force her to kneel in front of him. He pumped his cock, clenching the side of the vanity as his cum painted Elizabeth’s chest. He grunted, catching his breath as he looked down to Elizabeth. She had swiped off a single line to her finger and sucked it clean with a moan as she met his eye. He chuckled as she looked around for a towel, seeing nothing in sight.

“Not to worry,” he insisted as he helped her up and pressed her to the vanity.

She bit back a moan from her bottom as her head tilted up. Her long hair threatened to smudge the cum on her chest as Thomas was quick to swipe it up with the tip of his tongue. Elizabeth felt herself trickle down the inside of her thigh as Thomas cleaned her off. He pulled the robe fully around her shoulders and admired her.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Thomas, whom was quick to put himself away so he wouldn’t be tempted to fuck her again.

“This was a wonderful day, Thomas. Thank you.”

“If anything this was plainly for work.”

“Plainly,” she argued as they both reached for her clothes and items to bring to the front desk.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Elizabeth turned to her side and feel the cold space next to her as she rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked to the empty room as was to be expected but she wished that Thomas would come back early. It had been a good few months and Elizabeth finally felt at home at Allerdale Hall. She enjoyed the company of her new family, the servants and her husband most of all. She enjoyed Thomas binding and making her beg as she craved for more.

She remembered the way her legs shook as Thomas filled her with his finger and made her beg for his cock. She held on for so long and gave in when he pulled it from the restrains of his trousers.

That was a week ago. Thomas was still on a business trip up north near Scotland but said he would be an extra day or two for a Christmas present for Elizabeth. She playfully pouted and wondered what he was giving her since he did his best to spoil her without her knowing. The only thing she wanted was him. Bellatrix arrived at dawn for her mistress and helped her prepare for the day. Christmas Day.

“Merry Christmas, Mistress!”

Elizabeth flung the sheets back and ran to her friend as she embraced her with a smile.

“Merry Christmas, my Bellatrix. Our first holiday on our own!”

“It does feel strange but I did smell something familiar,” she teased as she pulled a warm cloth from her dress.

Bellatrix opened it revealing warm roasted chestnuts to Elizabeth as her eyes widened.

“Where did you get these?”

“They are to be for later tonight when Master Thomas returns.”

“If he returns,” she whispered as she took a chestnut and popped it in her mouth.

Bellatrix took her own nut and hurried to the wardrobe for a presentable dress for today. Elizabeth dressed and laid out her presents to the family. For Lucille, she had stitched a pair of doves in a frame for the new baby. The twins were knitted tightly stitched caps for the winter ahead. James would receive his bottle of oil later in the evening, away from everyone else, thanks to Lucille that suggested trying a certain thing that Elizabeth confessed to partaking now that she was well into her term of pregnancy. For Henrietta, she crafted a doily for the alter where the family bible sat. The deep green strings would stand out under the worn, perfect leather. For Rodrick, she wasn’t sure of what to get him. All he told her was that her presence was enough.

She carried on throughout the day, listening to the busy staff in good spirits. She even pulled on her coats and played with the twins as snowballs flew through the air. Dinner was done and the family as well with a few of the servants had gathered in the foyer to hear Rodrick read from his bible about the tale of Mary, Joseph and baby Jesus. Elizabeth was never religious but would fake it for the happiness of the holiday. She had never felt so much joy in her heart as she looked around to the lives of Allerdale Hall. Bellatrix appeared slowly at her side as she placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Rodrick finished and closed his book.

“Are there any chestnuts left?”

Rodrick smiled widely as he turned to the door for Thomas as he was still shaking the snow from his jacket. Elizabeth did everything in her power to remain claim as she slowly rose from her seat and wished everyone a merry Christmas. Thomas pulled off his coat and ran for Elizabeth. He took her into his arms and spun her from her feet as she tried to keep in her excitement. Thomas kissed the side of her cheek and pulled her passed the members of the house as they followed behind with Lucille trying to keep the twins out of the way.

Elizabeth couldn’t help but giggle as she ran alongside Thomas as they pushed open the doors to the main hall. Elizabeth slipped to a halt behind Thomas as she looked over his shoulder to the barrels of her grandfather’s whiskey being rolled down the hall to be stored in the basements.

“This is where you’ve been the whole time?”

“I spent the night with your family and was able to convince them on a separate matter.”

“Business or pleasure,” she whispered into his ear.

“Both,” he smiled as he raised his hand to the door.

As the last barrel was brought in from the cold, the man rolling it had stopped and let someone else take control. Elizabeth felt her skin turn to ice as she looked into the familiar eyes of the towering man standing in front of her.

“Oh my,” exclaimed Henrietta as she gripped Rodrick’s arm, “Is that my present?”

“No, mother. This Fredrick Lassen. I was able to bring him from the Barrsworth’s estate, to cover business with our groundskeeper position.”

“And her father was content with that?”

“If I may, Ma’am, Sir Sharpe was able to save me from the coming winter months. Master Barrsworth found himself not needing so much help. My father was groundskeeper with them for so many years.”

“My apologies, young man.”

“All is well, Madam. He is with God and I am grown enough for work.”

“We can see,” whispered Lucille under her breath as the twins marveled at Fredrick’s size.

“Mum! He’s like a giant!”

“Come boys. Let’s get you and your mother to bed.”

Elizabeth knew she was blushing as she refused to meet Fredrick’s eyes. Thomas turned his back for a second to introduce him to the rest of the house as she turned and calmly fled for the rear stairs of the house. Bellatrix stopped and looked into the foyer as Elizabeth nearly knocked her from her feet.

“Is that…”

Elizabeth picked up her dress and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She was lucky not make contact with any of the other servants. She locked herself in the bedroom and undid her dress so she could breathe. She took in a gust of air as she braced her vanity. Her side began to hurt as she removed the rest of her clothing.

She dressed herself in her nightgown and unlocked the door in time as she returned to her vanity and brushed out her hair. Thomas entered cautiously, waiting for her to say anything as she kept her eyes to the vanity.

“Our groundskeeper is aging to his death; we are sure he will not last the year.”

“You are the master of the house. I am not going to question your decision as your wife.”

“You fled awful quick.”

“I only left because I was tired.”

Thomas stood behind her and kissed her blushing cheek.

“Please forgive me, Elizabeth. I only wanted it to be a surprise for you.”

“My previous lover and my husband under the same roof. What could possibly go wrong, Thomas? Does he know that you know?”

“I can send him back.”

“And into the cold? It’s the middle of winter. I could never do that and I do not wish to talk about it anymore.”

“If that is what you wish.”

Thomas backed to his wardrobe and stripped himself of his worn clothes.

“Your grandfather left you a considerable amount of brandy.”

“It’s a shame I’ve been without it for this long. Now I guess I’ll have to make a dent in it in his memory.”

She waited for Thomas to answer but found him in his chair near the fireplace as he rubbed his temple. Elizabeth got to her feet and made her way to Thomas as he smiled to her.

“Just a few days and I had missed you dearly.”

“I missed you too.”

Thomas allowed her to climb to his lap as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Thomas widened his stance as Elizabeth let her legs dangle over his. They held each other close and listened to the fireplace as Thomas’ hand formed around her knee.

“Shall I get you to bed then, my husband?”

“Wait,” he said pulling her back, “Come here…”

He pulled her higher on his lap with his hand beginning to collect her gown bit by bit as he watched her bare legs appear. He pulled her leg over his as he held her upright. Elizabeth bit her lip in anticipation as the tips of his fingers traveled up the inside of her leg. She reached up with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling a bit as his fingers found her warm and waiting for him.

He arched his neck and kissed the side of her jaw as he swiped his middle finger up her core to collect the bit of wetness lingering for him. Thomas moaned into her neck as she held on to the arm of the chair.

“I never see you like this anymore, Elizabeth. So wanting, so raw…”

He used his other fingers to spread her apart as he pressed his finger firmly to her clit. Her head fell back as Thomas reached up and pulled at the front closures of her nightgown. He pulled the gown apart her he was greeted with the petrified sight of her chest. His finger played with her clit as she rocked her hips, needing more of him.

“Am I you Christmas gift, Thomas? I feel like I could have done better.”

“I am afraid to tell you of what I want. I feel like I would be selfish.”

“Whips or chains,” she whispered into the shell of his ear.

“Something else, my love.”

He growled and turned her into the small of the chair as he spread her apart and grinded against her core as she cried out for him. He brought his finger to his lips and sucked away her wetness as she watched. She could only imagine where this was going but was confused when his lust subsided and a tear welled in his eye.

“Thomas?”

He got to his feet and swept her up in his arms as he carried her to their bed. He was careful as he laid her down in the pulled sheets and stripped away the last of his clothes. He crashed over her, kissing the column of her neck as his hands pulled the gown down her body. Thomas lowered himself to her breasts, wrapping his lips to her hardening peaks as he grinded more into her core. Elizabeth writhed as with every shift of his hips.

He stopped and looked down to her as he brushed her hair away from her face. There was a bit of worry in his eyes as he watched her.

“What is it, Thomas? Just tell me.”

Thomas’ smile matched hers as he braced the bed over her.

“I… I want to start our own family Elizabeth. I want to be a father. I don’t know how you feel about it but I kn…”

She was sure it was shock but she wasn’t sure why she smiled, kissing him and giving him the answer he wanted to hear. Elizabeth only pulled his closer and drew him in as he filled her in one thrust. Her head fell back to the pillows as he raked his teeth to her neck. There was lust but it of drowned by the lovingness of her husband as he was tender and gentle with her.

He panted into the shell of her ear as he made each of his thrusts count. She pulled his head down to her neck to keep him there as he sank his teeth into her skin and sucked as he thought she wanted him to. Elizabeth only wanted to keep him distracted as the idea of children plagued her mind. She memories of her earlier childhood ran rapid over her parents bickering back and forth to one another about little things, the neglected nights of being alone in the house with the servants as she stayed to the shadows and watched them live and care for one another.

She had been so fragile and alone that she hadn’t wanted to wish that life upon anyone. Even after the fires, arguing got worse as she only hid in the cold outside to find peace at the expense of her near death.

She felt Thomas’ hand leave her hips to travel up the burn marks and roughly cup her breasts. He lavished her with his tongue until she nearly had to pull him away.

“You are so beautiful now, Elizabeth. Think about it, your stomach will round, you will carry our child and other things,” he hissed as he gave her nipples a quick pinch, “will change you only for the better.”

She moaned, not hearing a thing that fell from his lips as she closed her eyes and felt herself so close.

“We may only have to cease your guilty pleasures for later on in your carrying to ensure the safety of you and the baby.”

He quickened his thrusts as the image of Elizabeth and how she would look if she were pregnant. He was nearly feral, slamming his hips into as she opened her mouth to scream out his name. Thomas covered her mouth at the last second as the rest of the house was still awake from the holiday spirit.

She moaned, screaming his name into his hand as he rubbed his thumb against her clit to keep her cumming. Elizabeth dug her fingernails into his back as complete bliss overcame her. Thomas braced his knees into the mattress and thrusted his hips harder into her. He held on for as long as he could but gave in as he emptied his seed inside of Elizabeth. She heaved and thrashed her head as her walls clenched him and milked him for what he was worth.

He groaned and pulled his cock out of Elizabeth as he watched the stringing trail of his cum drip from her. Elizabeth’s skin sweat as Thomas pulled her into his arms and pulled the covers around them. She turned to her side at the last second, wanting to look to the wall and not Thomas as he wrapped his arm around her stomach.

Thomas kissed the back of her neck and held her as he began to let sleep take over him. He hummed into her hair as Elizabeth held her breath. It wasn’t until Thomas was asleep that she wept silently into her pillow. She wasn’t sure of what was wrong with her and why she didn’t want what Thomas wanted so badly.

“And this is where you will be staying.”

Fredrick pulled off his cap and looked around to the small room.

“By myself?”

“That isn’t going to be a problem, is it?”

“No. My apologies, I’ve never had a room to myself before.”

“Excellent. Leave your things here and I will introduce you to the last of the kitchen staff. I should warn you now that she is not one for games.”

“Shame. This place is so big.”

“Luckily, you won’t get lost. Here we are.”

The kitchen door was pushed open as Fredrick was pushed into the dying, wonderful smells of the kitchen. Hilda turned around and smiled to the young man as he looked to the plate of food in her hands. She smiled at the physique of the young man as he greeted her.

“You must be the new boy.”

“Yes, ma’am but I haven’t been a boy in years.”

“Young man, you shall be a boy in my old eyes. Have something to eat.”

“Thank you very much.”

They were left alone as Fredrick tore into his food. He was grateful and starving as Hilda grew nervous about the man and to where he was from.

“So, you are from the Barrsworth residence?”

“Only formally. They were reassessing their values and decided to let me go.”

It was as if the last 20 years had not changed in the Barrsworth household, always trashing those valuable like they were nothing. She could see herself in this young man as he took in his surroundings to the newer part of his future.

“I have heard that bit before, love. We shall be a wonderful haven here. Tell me. do you believe in God, Mr. Fredrick?”

“I haven’t had the time to though. My father was a holy man before his passing and I’m sure that he is happy with my mother now.”

 _Good,_ she thought to herself, _he hasn’t been tampered with by that tramp._

“How old are you?”

“25, ma’am.”

“25 and no wife?! My goodness, why aren’t you married?”

“I don’t believe that it is in the cards for me but I have my horses and I have my work ahead of me.”

“Well, you have been blessed with a healthy life. I shall pray for a lovely woman for you.”

“Now I think you are being mean to me,” he teased as he finished his stew.

Hilda was about to turn and reach for his bowl when a large rat scurried across her floor. She shrieked only loud enough to let it be heard in the kitchen as Fredrick pulled off his boot and hit the rat before it could move towards him. Hilda held her heart as she took the rat as a sign about Elizabeth.

Fredrick pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and picked up the dead rat, flinging it to the falling snow outside.

“Are you alright?”

“I-I will be. Thank you, Fredrick.”

She snatched the cloth from him and promised it to her clean in the morning as she pushed him from the kitchen.

“Rats,” she said to herself once she was alone, “It seems that they are everywhere.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

Elizabeth could tell no one, not a single fucking soul. She did have Bellatrix but on the outside of the pending scandal, she had no one to confide into about this. Bellatrix did know about Fredrick’s arrival and like her, Elizabeth did everything in her power to avoid Fredrick. There was two of her secrets underneath Allerdale Hall’s roof and it terrified her to her core.

Elizabeth spent most of her days worrying about Thomas and his newer relationship with Fredrick. Within no time, whenever Fredrick was free of work, he would be in the den with both Thomas and James as their raised voices caught the ears of passing servants.

After three months, things began to change. The end of winter made her withdraw a bit and Elizabeth did everything in her power to try and keep away from the brandy. If only she had been strong enough. She didn’t want the impression of her bitter drunkenness to show its face around her new family and it would only be a matter of time before her mother and father showed their faces to her in-laws. With any luck, they would only look to the spotless home that was Allerdale Hall and find something wrong.

Elizabeth finally gave in with Bellatrix by her side. She filled her grandfather’s flask and downed the fresh bit of brandy she’d tasted in months.

“Will there be anything else, Miss? I can hide Fredrick’s body.”

“No, thank you. That won’t be necessary. It seems Thomas is growing interested in him than he is with me.”

“It is only work, Miss. I have heard it myself.”

“I know.”

But it had been weeks since Thomas had touched her intimately and it was being to pain her physically and emotionally. Most nights when she would go to sleep alone, she would wake up just the same. She missed Thomas dearly but she could never seem to get him away from the damn workshop he was in most of the time, so in those lonely hours, she would stay with Lucille and marvel at how quickly she was showing. There were only a few months left in her pregnancy and the twins were more than excited to be receiving another sibling.

At night if ever she couldn’t sleep, Elizabeth would grow jealous as she looked in on James rubbing her rounded belly in his sleep. She imagined a few times what her stomach would look like if she were carrying Thomas’ child. How would the burns look if more marks were added from the pregnancy? She found herself wondering this as she was watching the twins and the nannies deep in a snowball war after lunch one day in the last days of winter. She stood at the side in her coat as the cold helped her clear her head.

“How is it you never enjoyed the winter months but still love the cold?”

Elizabeth was taken from her thoughts as Fredrick appeared next to her with fresh caught game for the kitchen.

“Perspective,” she sighed as she kept her eyes forward.

It was so strange now that her former lover was there but not in the way that she was familiar.

“Try not to look so terrified, your secret is safe.”

“I’m not terrified.”

“But you smell so clean and sterile without perfume. You should wear some so they don’t know.”

“Stop it.”

“I’m only trying to help, Elizabeth. I’m not saying you are to be ashamed. I’m saying just for you to be careful. You always have been. Just know if you don’t want to seem as terrified, me and Bella will be here.”

He was right. She was drinking more and more casually and it wasn’t proper for her, especially if Thomas wanted children.

“He wants to start a family.”

She hadn’t realized that she blurted out until she met Fredrick’s eyes and felt tears falling from her own. The falling snow was able to mask her face as he was cautious to take a place next to her and not seem improper. Fredrick knew how to calm her. He rubbed his thumb slowly across the pulse on her wrist, in beat as the feeling soothed her.

“And how do you feel about the matter?”

“I-I don’t know…”

“Then you need to tell him. It would only be fair to him if you were honest.”

Elizabeth wiped her nose and adjusted herself as she turned and left the happy scene behind her. She tried to think of a good enough time to try and pull Thomas aside but he was always still so busy. She took her dinner with Lucille and stayed with her well into the night as she changed for bed.

“It may seem lonely now but they do mean well.”

Lucille hobbled from her washroom as she held her stomach through her nightgown. She pulled it up a bit so her sides wouldn’t be so constricted. She was used to this now that she was placed on bedrest by doctor’s orders. Elizabeth sat by her side and pressed a cold cloth to Lucille’s face.

“I know. It just seems like I’m seeing less and less of him. It’s been two days.”

“Didn’t you hear? They had a breakthrough.”

“If only I knew, I just want him to know that I’m proud. It’s been weeks since I’ve been on an appointment.”

Lucille opened her mouth to try and ease Elizabeth but gasped as she grabbed her side. Elizabeth almost shot up in alarm until Lucille grabbed her hand.

“No. Wait for it.”

She took her hand and pressed it to the side of her stomach. Elizabeth was still so worried but was eased as she felt a bit of movement against her hand. She knew it was the baby but couldn’t understand how she couldn’t want this. Her own parents did mean well and she did want to start a family. So many thoughts ran through her head as she helped Lucile under her sheets and to bed.

She roamed the halls, remembering the feel of the baby’s kick to her hand as and held her hand close to her heart. She was used to being lonely for so long but she was slowly started to warm herself to family. Maybe, in time, she would be ready. She watched the fireplace in her room as she changed into her nightgown. Her hand stopped at her stomach, thinking of how their baby would look. She could have cared less if it was a girl or a boy but she was certain it would have Thomas’ smile or maybe even the dazzling blue eyes that ran through the family line.

She held her stomach to the joyful though and turned to Thomas as he closed the door behind him. Elizabeth was startled to see him after so long.

“Hello, Darling.”

“I almost thought her were going to sleep in your workshop again.”

“No, we have a meeting tomorrow. I need a proper rest. We leave in the morning.”

“How long will you be gone?”

Thomas stopped and turned to the vanity where she was.

“What’s bothering you? It’s only for work.”

“It’s not that…”

“Fredrick is an exceptional young man.”

“It’s not Fredrick.”

“Then what?”

Elizabeth looked up in the mirror as Thomas stood behind her.

“You said you were the one to feel selfish but now I feel just the same.”

She tried to hide her eyes as she could feel tears forming but Thomas wouldn’t allow it as he knelt to her side and turned her face to his.

“Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth felt as if her chest was to cave in. Her body reacted on its own as she shoved Thomas to the floor and ran from the room. Her thoughts began to consume her as she moved through the house, not knowing to where she was going. She blinked and found herself outside as she marched through the fallen snow to the farthest stables at the end of the property. It was clean, freshly built and free of animals as Elizabeth squeezed herself inside and pounded her fists to the wood.

She let out her fury and emotions out until she felt a pair of arms lift her from her feet and pull her away from the walls.

“Elizabeth! Stop it!”

She heard Thomas’ voice at the doors as he caught his breath. She turned her head to Fredrick as he held his arms tightly around her own. She felt herself go feral as she kicked her feet up and felt her face grow red.

“Let me go! Get off of me right now!”

She fought until she couldn’t any longer. She was completely drained and shamed at her behavior was displayed in front of Thomas and Fredrick. Her knees gave out as Fredrick eased her to the clean floor. He comforted her as Thomas stayed his distance, seeing the consequences of his simple negligence to his wife. She sobbed like a child as Fredrick took charge.

“Elizabeth. I need you to breath. Do that for me.”

She choked down her sobs as Thomas watched how quickly she obeyed Fredrick, jealous that is was easy for the man but glad that Elizabeth was calming.

“Elizabeth? Lizzy? You need to speak now. I know you don’t want to do this but he needs to know.”

“Know what,” asked Thomas as he began to step forward.

Fredrick held up his hand in caution as he pulled Elizabeth up.

“Lizzy. Don’t push him out. You will never be your parents. Look at him. He’s right there for you…”

Elizabeth turned her bloodshot eyes up to meet Thomas’ eyes as his heart broke at the sight of her. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms but he knew she didn’t need affection in that moment.

“You need to get out of the cold, yeah?”

She shook her head, agreeing as she wiped her tears. She didn’t realize how much she was shaking as Fredrick pulled her into his arms and lifted her from the floor

“Come along, sir, before she tries to run again.”

Thomas followed behind back to the house, using the deserted hallways as they ended up back in their bedroom. Fredrick placed her on the edge of the bed and turned to leave as Thomas stopped him.

“Not yet,” he insisted.

“With all due respect, sir, this is a conversation that you must have alone with her.”

“No. I do not know her like you do. I need your help. Please?”

Fredrick shook his head and stood in front of the door to keep Elizabeth in the room. Thomas turned for the bed as Elizabeth looked up. He knew from the redness in her face that she was beyond embarrassment. Thomas undid his tie as he leaned against the bedpost near her.

“Care to explain yourself?”

“I don’t want him here.”

“He will stay here until I say so, as long as it takes to try and get through your mind.”

Elizabeth got to her feet at once and started for the door as Fredrick held his ground. She stopped in front of him and kept her eyes glued to his chest.

“Fredrick, please move.”

“No, you need to stop running. You have nowhere else to go.”

Her anger resurfaced again as she tried to slap Fredrick, only for him to catch her hand and lift her up by her jaw. Thomas raced towards them but stopped at the glare of Fredrick’s eyes.

“Stop this now!”

“No! You wanted my help, this is how you get it. She is fragile, sir, and will do whatever it takes to protect herself even if it means that she completely cuts herself off from those whom wish to help. You may be her husband but I know who she truly is. You can learn only if you know that she is there.”

He turned back to Elizabeth as she tried to ease his grip on her jaw.

“Since when do yo strike out? I hope you haven’t acted in such a way to Bellatrix.”

“I haven’t.”

“Good. You need to stop this right now! You are an grown woman and you are married now and to a better choice than what your father had picked out for you. Don’t start crying now, you are an adult, not a child, so stop acting as such! You are lucky that you are no longer mine or else you would be over my knee and made to not sit for a week! Now talk to him!”

He let Elizabeth loose and pushed her into Thomas’ arms as he saw her changed in mere seconds. Thomas was stunned looking to Fredrick then back to Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth. A fair amount of your actions are my fault. It is purely work and I am sorry for leaving you behind in all of this but if something is bothering you, I must know. If I cannot spoil you then I must care for you but only if I know what is wrong.”

Elizabeth steadied her breathing and looked over her shoulder, turning her calmed face to Thomas.

“I-I’m sorry, Thomas. You’ve shown me so much love and I’m still getting used to those whom actually mean it. I’m not sure if I’m ready to start a family yet…”

“Go on,” he whispered.

“As far as I could remember, my parents were always cruel and bitter to one another. I felt like my birth made things worse. Even after the fire, things only got worse and most of their problems were centered around me. I don’t want to become like that.”

“Elizabeth, remember the night we meet. She told me about trust and I said the same of you when I asked for your hand. You have never been asked what you want and now I shall do my duty as your husband. I will not force you into anything you don’t want. You don’t want to start a family, do you?”

“I don’t know, Thomas. I’ve watched Lucille and have thought about it but I’m still scared.”

She could see the disappointment in his face but he had to know.

“Thomas, I do want a child but I have too many demons for this subject. I’m starting to drink again and I didn’t want you to worry for me. I’m doing everything I can to try and keep myself together.”

“Really? I haven’t noticed,” he jested, nodding to Fredrick.

“That’s just it. You can’t look in on a minute or two during the day and at least tell me hello or give me a damn kiss?! Do you know how many nights I’ve been awake and looking in on James and Lucille? I…”

She stopped herself, finding her answer through the insecurities and the loneliness.

“I want what they have. I want to have a family that isn’t forced to stay together. I want a family out of love. I do want a child, your child, Thomas but I don’t want to be guilted into it just because I’m your wife.”

There was a moment when the room was still and the only thing that was heard was the crackle of the fireplace. She expected Thomas to leave the room but instead he closed the space between them and kissed her lips. She could feel every emotion pour from him into her as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her doubt washed away and she felt at ease in Thomas’ arms.

“Thank you, Elizabeth. You have my word that I will be around you as often as I can bear. We can try for a child as soon as you wish. I only want you to be happy and I think I’ve come to the conclusion that it will be if I have you pressed over the nearest surface as you moan my name.”

Elizabeth smiled to the idea of Thomas’ cock deep inside her. She focused as Thomas backed away and ushered Fredrick forward.

“What are you doing?”

“Though I do know a few delicious things of you, my wife, there are some things that amaze me. You were a bit rude to Fredrick and I don’t think I can stand for that. You’ve been without my hand for a fortnight, loving or stern and that is my doing. We have had a turn in our business and it has taken its toll on you. Tomorrow will not be a regular appointment but none the less, I had wanted you to go but I fear that your actions will not permit you to keep yourself under control.”

“I don’t understand…”

Her voice faltered as she felt Fredrick pull her against his back and toy with her chest. Her body recognized his touch as she clenched her thighs together. She looked to Thomas as he wrapped his fingers around her special key belonging to the wall on the other side of the room. She knew then what was to happen. Thomas was silent, nodding to Fredrick as he jerked her around and pressed his lips to hers. Elizabeth missed the simple contact, the hunger as the hem of her nightgown was pulled up from the floor.

Fredrick worked the fabric of the nightgown around in his fist until it held at her waist, exposing the bottom half of her body to the room. Fredrick took her by the hand and lead her back to the edge of the bed as he pulled the belt from his waist. Her heart raced wildly as the smooth leather was brushed against the side of her face, reminding her of every scandalous time they were together. Elizabeth didn’t resist him as he pulled her wrists up to the bedpost and tied her wrists together to the wood. She adored returning to her helpless position as Fredrick slowly stripped off his clothes until his half naked body made her mouth water. He looked over her shoulder to the sound of the clicking lock, forgetting Thomas was in the room for a moment as the walls folded and his footsteps echoed the room.

Elizabeth jumped at Fredrick’s fingers tracing slowly on her sex. She opened her legs wide for him as he remained unchanged. He chuckled as she tried to buck her hips for his touch.

“Still such greed in you. Still my good, greedy girl.”

He obliged, drawing slow circles around her clit as Elizabeth threw her head back and moaned. Fredrick kept her feet apart with his own as Thomas returned to the bed, not thinking of reacting to the swish of movement in the air. Elizabeth gasped at the crack of leather on her backside. She looked over her shoulder to Thomas gripping a wide riding crop in his hand. He had already pulled off his dress coat and rolled his sleeves up, showing off his skin as his shirt was nearly opened to his navel.

She looked up to the devilish grin that she put on his face. He struck her again, making her hips jump as she pressed herself on Fredrick’s fingers. She pulled at the belt, seeing no freedom in sight as she smiled to herself on the inside. Thomas arched his head forward, nipping at her neck as he slowly undid the front of her nightgown. Fredrick pulled the fabric apart, pulling it around her breasts so the fabric wouldn’t slip to cover her.

Fredrick smiled, moving his fingers faster, tracing each of her nipples with his tongue as he knew how to. She was nearly lost to the feel of both hands, knowing they had barely started with her.

“My goodness, this truly is a beautiful sight, Fredrick.”

“I’ve found she’s most beautiful when she’s compliant of her own free will, especially on her spread knees.”

“Though I make the equipment, I know not how to play with them properly. How many lashes should she receive?”

“For her behavior? On occasions, five but tonight, she knows she is well deserving of more.”

“Indeed.”

He laced his fingers into Elizabeth’s mane and jerked her head back as her blushing face was exposed to him.

“What do you think, Elizabeth? How many strikes should you receive until you’ve learned your lesson? Should there be a number of lashes to understand to respect your loving husband or shall I just punish you until you are writhing for us to take you, my dear.”

“Punish me,” she gasped, surprising both Thomas and Fredrick as her body begged for more.

Fredrick pushed his finger harder into Elizabeth’s clit, allowing her to please herself in his fingers. Thomas brought the crop on her rear, making her whole body shake as she grabbed onto the bed railing. Thomas felt powerful bringing the riding crop upon Elizabeth as her skin began to redden in welt. He stopped, tracing her flesh with the end of the crop and slowly stroking at her core. He was pleased to see a bit of her arousal on the leather as he painted the coolness on her rear.

His arm began to ache but he knew from now on that this was the proper way to spoil her without her knowing. He bit back each of his moans to satisfy his strikes to her skin, giving her what she craved. He gave in, tossing the ride behind him as he pulled Elizabeth’s head back and claiming her lips as she tried to stay on the edge of her toes.

“If I can’t give you want I wish in the manner of a loving husband, then I shall do so like this as you are suspended from the bedposts. Would you like that?”

Elizabeth shook her head, not caring if it meant more of the riding crop. Thomas let her go and knelt behind her as he spread her apart. Elizabeth hissed from the heat of her bruising skin as Thomas arched his head forward and buried his tongue deep into Elizabeth. Her mouth opened and filled the room with her moans. She rocked her hips back and forth to feel each of them as she began to unravel between them. Fredrick pinched her nipples, setting his teeth to her.

“Shame we can’t keep you like this forever, Elizabeth.”

She almost answered if not for Thomas pulling his tongue from her cunt and teasing her back entrance. She gasped and pulled at her bonds, needing this new sensation to be closer so her body would come closer to release. Thomas stopped and pulled himself away from her and raced for the hat box at the bottom of her wardrobe. Fredrick stopped and pulled the belt free from her hands as she rested on his chest. He stroked at her hair and turned her in his arms so that Thomas could take her.

They traded places on the bed as Thomas pulled Elizabeth after him. He pushed off his trousers and kicked them to the floor as Elizabeth embraced the pain of her lashes. He guided Elizabeth to his lap, stroking at her lips as he pulled himself up to her ear.

“Do you remember the dressing room after our first appointment together?”

She always did, needing the clandestine nature of being taken by him, mostly all coming back to her when she craved him the most.

“Yes.”

“Do you remember me asking you a certain question?”

Elizabeth sifted her memories to remember, not noticing that Thomas pulled her to his chest as he rested comfortably to the bed. She turned her head to Fredrick as he climbed the bed naked with the familiar perfume bottle of lubricant in his large hand. Her worry melted away as Thomas caught the smile on her face.

“You want this?”

“Don’t you,” he hissed into her ear.

She was bent completely over Thomas as Fredrick’s hand roamed over her heated rear. Elizabeth moaned and craved for more as Thomas bit into the crook of her neck. He spread her lips apart and thrusted into her as her head was thrown back. She indeed missed him as he pulled his cock out of her and pistoned his hips up into her wetness as her cunt gripped the life from him. He distracted her beautifully as Fredrick worked off the top of the bottle and smeared the liquid to Elizabeth’s free entrance and his own hardened cock.

Thomas hadn’t thought that such a suggestion from him could have such as effect on Elizabeth. He helped spread Elizabeth for Fredrick as he slowly pushed into Elizabeth. Her body attempted to fight the reactions of being filled by both cocks. Thomas hissed through his teeth as her walls clenched around him with her body compensating for the both of them. Fredrick pulled Elizabeth up and took her earlobe between his teeth as he worked his cock in and out of her.

“Don’t feel so left out, Sir. Feel her, every bit of her. It will truly be paradise…”

Thomas braced his feet on the bed and did as suggested, feeling the strength of Elizabeth’s cunt bring him closer to the point of release. Each of their eyes sealed shut, embracing the tryst of their carnal desires as the maid looked in shock from the hallway. She had covered her mouth, almost wishing she didn’t follow the new worker and the master as they ran from the manor and returned with a shaking mistress.

Her eye was glued to the keyhole as they grip from her hand imprinted the beads of her rosary into the pads of her fingers.

“That bitch,” she hissed as quietly as she could.

A creak in the floor boards sent her upright as she fled from the door and towards her quarters. She could hear the racing footsteps of her demons closely behind her as she locked her door to perfection. She placed her ear to the door, hearing nothing as she stepped to the alter at the front of her bed. She got to her knees and ignored the pain of the burns underneath her nightgown.

Hilda had refused her creams, making sure her pain was focused on a way of dealing with Elizabeth’s presence in the house. The pain didn’t help with her temper, however as Bellatrix witnessed the old maid yell at the twins, simply for running in the house. She took better caution to keep herself from the Mistress’ special little mouse. She prayed for strength to get her through the start of the spring months as she thought to the package of powder wrapped to perfection safely underneath her bed.

“Lord in Heaven, please save this house! That whore has corrupted the Master and that poor young man. Please give me the hand to smite the wickedness from this house…”

She lit a candle and prayed as Bellatrix pressed her ear to the door. She was right to follow her suspicions of the kitchen maid and her hatred for Elizabeth. She would keep her discoveries to herself and act upon them when the time presented itself. Bellatrix would protect her beloved friend as she had in the past years and would make sure that whatever the maid was planning would smash into the ground.

Fredrick covered Elizabeth’s mouth as she came again, not remembering how many times it was that she released around their cocks, milking them as Fredrick was the first to empty himself within her. He shuttered into her skin, missing her and pulling away as he nodded to Thomas. The moment he left the bed, Thomas flipped Elizabeth to her back and fucked her as she arched in his arms again.

“This it, my beautiful little succubus. Milk me, moan, try to ease yourself from me…”

Elizabeth dug her nails into his shoulders and pulled him closer as he pounded his hips into her. Thomas fought the need to leave a mark to her neck in hope that it would shove over the collar of her dresses. He pressed his thumb to her clit as a silent scream poured from mouth. Thomas took ahold of her body and used the strongest of her releases to some as he shuttered into her ear. He smiled, feeling his thighs slick with their and Fredrick’s coupling as he pulled his cock from her and helped her underneath the sheets.

Thomas rushed for a cold cloth and moved underneath her in the bed as he pulled her to his chest. Elizabeth jumped to the feel of the frigid cloth to her rear as she turned her face into his sweating chest.

“Shh,” he urged as he slowly stroked at her hair, “to be fair, you brought his part on yourself.”

“I’m glad I did. I think I enjoy the firmness of your hand.”

“You mean this,” he teased as he gave her a pinch.

Elizabeth gasped, accidently burying her hips into Thomas as he grew hard for her again.

“Young woman, you better behave yourself or you may not be so comfortable in the carriage alone with Fredrick and myself.”

Elizabeth licked her lips, wrapping her hand around Thomas’ cock as he shifted his hips forward into her hand.

“Promise,” she purred into his ear to spur him.

“Always,” he hissed, playfully before burying his face into her neck as Elizabeth felt him shift between her opening legs.


	8. Chapter 8

 

_She kept her eyes to the master and mistress of the house, lowering the flame on her lantern so that she wouldn’t be seen from the shadows. Tonight was the night. It would only seem right. Five years to the night as life was taken from her while she was forced back to the kitchen. All that time, she was forced to say that her child was dead from birth and it felt as such._

_She remembered looking in the mirror to the brown hair that settled in into high bun as requested by the mistress of the house. Her child as she always remembered also as deep bark eyes wondrous as she was taken away from her begging mother but her father gave her false memories about her. Hilda knew if she told that she would be tossed out in the bitter cold. It pained her not having contact after all this time._

_She was pulled back from her thoughts as the maids closed the heavy front door and waved to the heads of the house. The young, well not so young maid made her way in secret through the house and remembered all the wonderful times she had with the master of the house. All hours she was spent pinned willingly to the walls and bent over the many surfaces as she moaned her master’s name._

_Edmund was the world to her and she adored him to no end until the secret slipped of the sealed engagement of the master to a woman of a station superior to hers. Hilda bit back her tears and stayed silent until tonight. She prayed and prayed over the years and she knew in her heart that there was only one answer and when she perished, she would meet her maker and she would be rewarded for smiting the wickedness she was lured into._

_She waited well into the night as some of the house was busy in their chores. With most of the help in the kitchens, she stopped at the last door at the end of the east hall of the second level of the house. Her palm touched the knob, making her shake as she entered the quiet bedroom. Hilda looked to the laced trimmings and the fresh dolls that lined the walls for the little mistress’ birthday. She knew there was no way for her to fit in the picture of a family of wealth, giving her child what she truly needed and deserved without the image of vanity._

_A shift in the bed made her turn to the young mistress’ bed. Under the fresh sheets was the young little mistress, pure and untouched by the foulness of the house. She knelt to the side of her bed and failed to bite back her tears as she looked to the child. She watched little Elizabeth grow before her eyes and knew if something wasn’t done, that her virtue would surely be soiled by the house and her soul would never reach heaven. Hilda slid into the bed and wrapped her arms around the child. Elizabeth turned in her sleep into the maid’s waiting arms as she did most nights when the Barrsworth were out and mingling with society._

_None of them held Elizabeth but she always did, even when Hilda was expectant with her. She knew in her heart that there was still a bond as Elizabeth wrapped her little arm around Hilda’s waist._

_“Worry not, my angel,” she sniffled as she stroked Elizabeth’s hair back, “We will be together again as your father burns in hell…”_

_She stayed in the bed for as long as she could, remembering every bit of the child that was taken away from her. Hilda moved in tears from Elizabeth’s bed and gripped the lantern in her sweating hand. She was doing this for the sanity of her soul and that of the child that was taken from her. She hurled the lamp into the wall to the nearest curtain as the glass shattered, coating the thick drapes with oil. The drape caught on fire instantly as Hilda watched a mere inch away. In no time, the whole room was in flames as she turned her smiling face to an awake Elizabeth. She felt her body take over as she sent her years of fury to Elizabeth’s birthday presents as glass and porcelain broke under her hands._

_She felt a sharp pain in her side as she looked down and saw Elizabeth drive a piece of glass into her legs. Elizabeth ran in fear back through the flames to her bed as it set on fire. Hilda followed and was crushed by a falling beam as the fire began to burn her clothes. Hilda was calm to hear Elizabeth’s screams of pain over hers as the fire reached the bed. She was at peace knowing such a place of evil would finally be burnt to the ground under her hand. Her only regret was not having Elizabeth in her arms as bits of her flesh began to burn._

_Hilda’s serenity was taken from her as the door was kicked open by the master’s father as he and a few other servants rushed to Elizabeth and pulled one of the burning beams from the bed. Hilda was left behind as the fire followed after a wailing Elizabeth, leaving Hilda alone as her cries for Elizabeth went unheard. Pain coursed through her whole body as the burning wood scorched her flesh. Hilda fell safely through the floor and ran from the stables as she ignored the pain from her body. Come morning, she would pick a peaceful place to rest and succumb to her wounds, praying to God that her little Elizabeth would follow behind her._

_She rode away and looked over her shoulder as she rode away unnoticed, looking to the group that made it out of the house with their prized possessions as they watched the house burn. The only one that saw her ride away was Elizabeth as her eyes began to slowly close._

Elizabeth screamed in pain as she shook her leg.

“Elizabeth!”

Her eyes flew open as Thomas knelt next to her. He wrapped his arms around her before she had a chance to hide her face from him.

“Shh, just breathe.”

He took her wrist into his hand and rubbed his thumb to her wrist, something Fredrick had taught him, as Elizabeth was able to calm down.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, my dear. It was a nightmare. Just go back to sleep.”

“No. You told me we need to discuss your work. The faster it’s done, the faster you can focus on your work without me.”

Thomas smiled and helped Elizabeth from the bed. Bellatrix arrived soon after and helped Elizabeth prepare to go into town with himself, James and Fredrick. It was to be a good day, she decided as Thomas told her to bring her leather corset and her shear robe. She was nervous only to the extent of being dressed in such a way in front of Lucille but she gave Elizabeth her full support, nearly envious to not fit her pregnant belly into something so wondrous as the leather corset.

She smiled, counting the streets of the town outside as the carriage made its way towards the shop. The wheels came to a stop as everyone filed into the store with Fredrick looking around to the various items that had given him his secret purpose.

“It feels like it’s been so long,” he sighed, looking to Thomas.

“Hopefully, I shall not keep you from your work. Elizabeth, shall we?”

She took his hand and was led to the backroom that was lit better since the first time that she was there. Thomas laid out the case with her clothes and stood on the other side of the curtain as Elizabeth undressed herself. Memories of herself and Thomas behind the curtain sent a smile to her face as she stepped into her corset and pulled up the fabric. Her soul remembered the feel of the leather as it caressed her hips but a little too snuggly. She only shook it off as she reached for the side and tried to zip the leather.

She was terribly frustrated as Thomas peaked around the corner to her.

“Are you alright?”

“The zipper is stuck.”

“I can help, it does that.”

Thomas stepped to the side and watched Fredrick try and close the corset as Elizabeth braced the wall embarrassed.

“Take a deep breath for me.”

Elizabeth obeyed as the zip was roughly pulled up to the top. Thomas let Fredrick go back to the workshop as he watched Elizabeth cringe.

“It’s never been this tight before. I mean, it has but it’s never… hurt.”

“We’ll be quick, I promise.”

He wrapped the robe around Elizabeth’s shoulders and led her to the door to wait until he and James were done talking to whatever staff was available.

“Leave the door open, Thomas. I can’t feel any air.”

He nodded and held the door open with his foot as James started his speech for newer items and the introduction of Fredrick to the staff of the shop. Thomas kept looking to his watch, praying for James to stop being so lovingly dramatic. He assumed that Elizabeth was near as Thomas finally stepped forward.

“Gentlemen, winter is finally over and I’m glad to say that our single newest product shall be the next step forward in our venture of business. Elizabeth?”

Thomas held out his hand, pulling Elizabeth from the room as sweat ran down her neck. The scene would have made his mouth water if not for the controlled painful loo spread across Elizabeth’s face. She bit back her obvious discomfort as she stood tall in her stockings, her robe and her leather corset as the workers looked in wonder and not lust.

Fredrick turned her as Thomas spoke as quickly as he could for Elizabeth’s benefit. He let Fredrick do most of the talking in explaining the concepts in designs for the leather corsets in the nearer future, striking deals better leather and would be ready for production by the end of the year. James stepped forward to close the meeting as Elizabeth staggered back to the room to change. Thomas felt a pain in the pit of his stomach the second he let Elizabeth’s hand go. He joined the applause of the workers and the men as shattering glass filled the room behind Thomas.

“Elizabeth?”

He pressed his hand to the door, feeling it not budge as it had closed and locked behind Elizabeth.

“Where are the keys,” asked James.

“I had them,” said Thomas as he frantically searched his pockets, “I may have left them in there when I was helping her.”

“Sirs, stand aside now!”

Fredrick lifted his boot and stomped on the door as he shifted on its hinges. Another kick and the door swung open on a single surviving hinge. Thomas ran into the room as he found Elizabeth passed out on the floor with more sweat to her skin. He pulled Elizabeth away from the broken mirror and wood of the body length mirror.

“Elizabeth!”

He held her to his chest as Fredrick tried the zipper to no anvil. Fredrick turned her to her back and pulled a knife from his boot.

“I’m sorry, sir. Forgive me, Lizzy.”

He slashed open the front of the corset as Elizabeth gasped for breath. They were quick to shield her chest from naked eyes as James ordered for water for Elizabeth. Thomas dressed her as quickly and as discreetly as he could, carrying her to the carriage to take her home. He held her close, leaving James and Fredrick behind as he tried to ease Elizabeth’s fever. Thomas did everything in his power to keep her awake as they started their journey for home. He looked down to see what was left of Elizabeth’s prized leather corset clutched in her hands.

The carriage stopped in front of the manor with luck that almost no one was seen from the front door to the bedroom as Thomas helped Elizabeth from her clothes and into a chilled bath for her skin. He stayed by her side when he returned from the coach to retrieve James and Fredrick from town. He could feel the embarrassment from Elizabeth as she refused to meet his eyes.

Thomas stripped himself and joined Elizabeth, feeling the cool water ease himself as a breeze rolled through the window. Elizabeth was still silent, falling asleep on Thomas’ chest. He pulled her from the water as careful as he could and dressed her as he covered her with a single thin sheet and propped open every which window in their room. He placed a full pitcher of water on her side of the bed and kissed her brow. He would only be gone for a bit but would make sure he came back before she woke. He could hear the

-

“Boys! What are you doing?”

Rupert and Timothy looked up to their mother’s window as she sat perched, looking down to the funny drawings on the small road leading to the back of the manor.

“We couldn’t find any more worms to play with so Fredrick gave us chalk to play with!”

“Did you draw all of those yourselves?”

“This one’s you but it took a whole stick.”

“Marvelous, my darlings,” she laughed as she held her stomach, “What is that beside it? Is that a pig?”

“Yes, it’s Hilda!”

Lucille wanted to scold the boys but smiled to the growing storm clouds in the distance.

“Come inside boys. I don’t need you to get sick from the rain.”

Both boys looked to one another, not wanting to get as sick as Timothy did when their aunt first arrived at the manor. They waved goodbye to their mother and ran to the kitchen door, the door nearest as raindrop fell to their cheeks. They made the kitchen and looked to the growing sheets of rain they were spared from as they looked up in wonder. It was their favorite time, well, the period of time after the rains when they would collect worms for their own amusement.

“Hello, boys. What are you doing?”

“Ello, Bella. We’re waiting the rain!”

Bellatrix smiled to the boys, pushing them back as they whined.

“Not to worry, little masters. You should try watching it from the parlor. Have you listened to the rain hitting the glass ceiling?”

“Can we?”

“I don’t see why not. I think I’ll retrieve a blanket and we’ll build a fort to watch and a wet cloth for the both of your fingers?”

The boys looked to their hands cover in white chalk as Bellatrix returned and cleaned both of their hands.

“Treats!”

Bellatrix turned to Rupert as his small eyes found a set of powdered cherry tarts that Hilda had just finished making.

“Stop there, young master! Those are not for you.”

Rupert and timothy whined as Bellatrix led them away from the table and towards the parlor at the back of the house with a large unused curtain under her arm. Hilda burst from her laundry, seeing no one in sight.

“Thank you, Lord in Heaven,” she sighed as she saw the undisturbed plate of sweets the arranged for Elizabeth.

She looked to the plate and took the spoon from her apron, heading for the sink for one more spoonful of _sweets_ , just to be sure.

“Miss Hilda?”

She didn’t scream but was scared to death as she dropped her spoon to the floor and turned to the voice of Rodrick Sharpe.

“Sir, good afternoon!”

“Has the laundry been brought in?”

“I had help in bringing everything in before the rains, sir.”

“Excellent”

“I’m not sure if the rains would have made a difference, everything still need to be hung.”

“The attic is dry on the east side and can have the clothes draped away from the furnishings.”

“Wonderful idea master! I shall get started right away.”

She grabbed the unnoticed plate of tarts and hid them underneath a pan, hiding it in plain sight as she grabbed the laundry and a few select servants and headed to the attics.

A clap of thunder shook Elizabeth from her dreams as she turned to the curtains dancing in the wind. The room was dark as she sat up and indulged herself in the water placed for her. She closed her eyes and listened to the growing storm, much like herself. Her heart broke at the memory of the torn corset, taking it as a sign to put away her own needs and think that of others if she was ever going to have a child. Still, she showed no signs of being expectant as she reached for the flask hidden in her bedside drawer and consumed a generous amount. For some reason, her mind went back to the fire when she was younger. Her sides began to twist as she tilted the flask further in order to rid herself of the memories. She sighed to her empty flask, letting it drop where she let it and wandered to the door. She was nearly scared from her skin as Bellatrix had her hand raised to knock on the door.

“Hello, Mistress. I only came by to check on you. Master Thomas is busy with his work.”

“I’m better, thank you.”

“Would you care to join the young masters and myself in the parlor. We are listening to the rain and I figured you would enjoy the sounds.”

“I would actually. Let me dress.”

Elizabeth was quick to dress herself, not bothering with shoes or stockings as she walked arm in arm with Bellatrix to the parlor. She stopped and looked up to the rain trickling down onto the patterned windows of the ceiling, letting it show her peace as Bellatrix cursed under her breath.

“What’s the matter,” asked Elizabeth as she looked over her shoulder.

“The boys were sound asleep when I left. I guess they’re up and about now.”

“Come on,” laughed Elizabeth as she held out her hand, “Let’s go find them before they get into any trouble.”

The girls when into the depths of the house in search of Rupert and Timothy as they heard a great commotion in the kitchen. Elizabeth looked to the few servants, looking in fear to the door, one of which was only thirteen and hold her reddened cheek as well as her tears. Elizabeth pushed the door open, having her ears hurt with the sound of crashing dishes and slamming pots.

“Dammit to hell! Where is it?!”

“Hilda! Stop this now!”

The maid turned in fury to Elizabeth as she reached for something in her pocket, gripping it unnoticeably as she moved closer to her, seeing the defiance she clearly got from her father.

“Well, well now. The Mistress is here. Here to dirty every bit of the house.”

“You need to stop with this, whatever it is to make you so infuriated.”

“It was you, either since you got here.”

Elizabeth stood her ground as she heard the sound of the creaking door behind her.

“Six months hasn’t turned you so sour. Have the time you can barely look me in the eye.”

“No. It’s been a lifetime of firth such as you to tarnish good God fearing homes such as these.”

“You should know of your piece, Mrs. Hilda. I am no threat to you.”

Hilda took a single step forward and smiled to Elizabeth.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

Hilda looked over her shoulder to the door as she shoved Elizabeth to the floor and chased after the twins that were hiding silently behind Bellatrix. The twins ran in a pain as fast as they could as Bellatrix jumped on Hilda’s back. She was easily thrown off as Elizabeth tackled Hilda into the nearest wall. She panted turning to the sobbing twins as they both had wet themselves out of fear.

“Boys, go to your mother’s room and lock the door. Don’t open it for anyone!”

She cried out in pain as she felt something struck the side of her head. She stumbled to the floor and watched as Hilda ran after the twins.

-

“There’s be so many orders, you do understand?”

“I do but it was what was taught to me best. The only problem is that it won’t need to be restitched.”

“How is that a problem?”

“It’s the care taken into the corsets. Whenever I was restitched Elizabeth’s, it would be like taking the world apart and putting it back into something more beautiful than it already was.”

“Some will need restitching over time but I’m sure it’s to be a wonderful for you to teach over the next few years if you wish.”

“A second employment?”

“If you want it, Fredrick. The work from what I saw was exceptional.”

“Yes, sir. Too bad I had to destroy it.”

“You can always start from scratch for Elizabeth and hopefully in the nearer future for Lucille when she gets her body back.”

“Consider it done, Sir James.”

“Well done, go ahead of me. I need to speak with the coach.”

“Yes, sir. I think I need some tea.”

Fredrick pulled the coat over his head and ran into the house just in time to see Hilda chasing the twins, catching Timothy as she wildly shook the sobbing child with Elizabeth and Bellatrix running after them. Fredrick ran up the spiral stairs and pried everyone apart, separating the red maid from the boys.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Those stupid bastards ate the tarts!”

“No, we didn’t! Bella said not to,” yelled Timothy as he clutched Bellatrix’s skirt.

“Liars run deep in the family!”

Elizabeth stooped down to the boys seeing white smudges on the sides of their mouths.

“Boys, you need to tell what you eat this instant.”

“It was the chalk that Fredrick gave us, swear!”

Elizabeth turned to the chuckle that fell from the maid’s mouth.

“Looks like there shall be a funeral within the house.”

Elizabeth knelt back to the boys.

“Go to your mother’s room now!”

The boys ran off hand in hand as Fredrick cried out in pain. She turned to him holding his bloody arm as Hilda raised her arm and stabbed Fredrick near his neck. Elizabeth felt the blood from her face as Hilda turned to her and Bellatrix.

“This house needs to be cleansed.”

Hilda marched forward towards the women with her knife in the air. Elizabeth looked deep into her eyes and found a familiar look of evil and madness as Bellatrix knocked the maid over the side of the railing. Elizabeth screamed as Hilda dropped her knife and grabbed the railing, successfully hoisting herself up as they ran from the landing to the floor below.

Hilda lifted herself to her feet, watching Elizabeth and her maid disappear as she looked down to Fredrick gasping and holding his bleed shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll cleanse you when I get back.”

She spat on Fredrick and cleaned her hands on her apron as she descended the stairs, calmly picking up her knife and wondered down the hall in the direction of the library.

Thunder shook the house as Bellatrix pulled Elizabeth down the darkened hallways towards the library. Elizabeth felt her hand slip out of Bellatrix as they both stumbled to the ground over something that had found its way into the middle of the hall.

James and Thomas turned to the sounds of the commotion in the hallway as they raced to the doors. Light from the study filled the hall as they saw Elizabeth look behind her to the bodies of Henrietta and the old groundskeeper with both of their blue dead hands clutched together. Bellatrix shrieked at the top of her lungs as Thomas dove for his mother. Tears fell from his eyes as they failed to look up to Hilda as she simply sighed and shook her head.

“Perhaps this family was as poisonous all the long as well.”

“Hilda?”

“Don’t worry, Master Thomas. This is all the whore’s fault. I shall fix this problem swiftly.”

Thomas raced from the floor to stop Hilda only for her to slash his left hand as she pushed him away and set her sights only on Elizabeth with a look of the devil in her soulless eyes. James wrapped his hand around Elizabeth’s wrist to pull her into the study as she was nearly pulled from her feet. She stomped her foot down as Bellatrix pounced up from the ground and pulled Hilda after her. Elizabeth pulled herself away and ran to her aid as she wrapped her arm around Hilda’s neck.

The maid fought to breathe dropping her knife to the floor as she pushed herself back and landed on top of Elizabeth. Elizabeth’s head hit the floor as Hilda climbed on top of Elizabeth and closed her meaty hands around her throat. Elizabeth fought the maid as she set her teeth.

“Whore don’t get to go to Heaven,” she snarled.

She let Elizabeth go as she screamed in pain as Bellatrix pulled her off with the bloody knife in her hands. James and Thomas rushed to Elizabeth’s side as she gasped for air. She tried to call out to Thomas as she felt her voice taken away from her.

“Shh,” he whispered, trying to hide his tears, “Don’t speak yet.”

Everyone turned their heads to Hilda as she ignored her wounds and crawled to Elizabeth. Bellatrix swung her knife and slit the maid’s throat as she finally stopped and tried to cease the bleeding.

“How dare you touch my family!”

Bellatrix kicked her foot up into the maid’s neck as a steady snap filled the hall. Bellatrix braced the wall behind her as she tossed the knife down the hall. Thomas held Elizabeth closed to his chest as he looked up only to James.

“Get a physician. Now.”

James headed for the back of the house to the stables as Thomas reached to his side and stroked his dead mother’s hair with his bleeding hand. Elizabeth felt the world slip away as she felt Thomas’ hand keeping her warm.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Rodrick returned by horse at the first mention of James into town. James made the doctor ride with him on horse as Rodrick raced beside them strapped down with as much medical supplies as he could bear. He saw the servants waiting near the door as the horses stopped in the mud. Rodrick nearly twisted his ankle to dismount his horse as he rushed inside to the gathering servants following Thomas’ orders.

“What happened?”

“The kitchen maid. She tried to kill Elizabeth.”

Rodrick looked over his shoulder to the two covered dead bodies near the edge of the foyer.

“Mother and Ellis ate poisonous tarts made for Elizabeth.”

The doctor rushed past the gentlemen to Fredrick as he was lifted and carried to his room. He looked up and heard the shouting from the hurt young man.

“Look after Elizabeth! Go to Elizabeth!!”

“My God, where is Elizabeth?”

“The stress was too much for her. She’s fainted and is with Bellatrix. Her maid slit Hilda’s throat to stop her. She’s shaken but she refuses to leave her side. I’m so sorry, father.”

Rodrick wrapped his arms around Thomas and embraced him as he shed his tears.

“Your mother is with God now and she has Ellis to keep her company.”

“I know.”

“Take rest, I’m going to see what I can do to help.”

He turned from his father and headed for the kitchen. The staff was glad to receive their master’s help as the shatter dishes were thrown out and whatever was salvageable was cleaned. Thomas stayed and chopped up vegetables and meat for stew for the house as the previous maid had taught him before Hilda arrived. He left two pots boiling on the stove a small one of broth for Elizabeth and Fredrick and a large steaming pot for the rest of the house until more items could be bought in the morning.

With dinner nearly done, he wiped up the floor with a white powdered trail leading to the cabinet that stored an open package of rat poison. Thomas shook off his nerves and ordered for the poison to be taken from the house and safely stored away. He walked the halls to catch his breath as he stopped in the hall towards his study. The maids thought he was crazy when he ordered the long rug be pulled from the floor and burned. He decided he didn’t want any negative or evil energy in the house. Hilda’s body was moved to the edge of the property for the time being, letting her dead body rot until someone from the funeral parlor could come and cremate the body.

He returned to the kitchen, helping plate bowls for everyone as he waved in and out of the servants helping themselves to stew. He carried the two bowls upstairs for new friend and his wife. He found Fredrick in his room as the doctor was stitching up his shoulder as Bellatrix was by his side.

“Right. You shall need time and not use that arm so profusely.”

“Not to worry, Doctor. If I ever need a hand, I’ve got this little mouse here to save the day.”

He watched as the Doctor turned from his things and leave, not noticing Thomas in the shadows as he set off to find whomever else suffered Hilda’s wrath. A smile crossed his face when he heard Bellatrix slap the side of Fredrick face.

“Oi! Don’t make me take you over my knee, Bella!”

“I am NOT one of your toys to talk to like that! How can you joke at a time like this?! She nearly killed you and gutted you like the game you catch!”

“Bella, I’m sorry. Please calm down?”

Bellatrix sobbed as he saw her bury her face into his unhurt shoulder. Fredrick sighed as he slowly pulled Bellatrix to his lap and stroked her hair.

“You don’t understand. You and Elizabeth are all that I have left.”

“We have the house but yeah, you’ll always have me.”

Thomas looked as Fredrick tilted up Bellatrix’s face and left a gentle kiss to her lips. Bellatrix pulled herself away, smiling as the held Fredrick’s head to her chest.

“You’re such a behemoth,” she sighed.

“As long as I’m yours.”

“We’ll see,” she scoffed.

Thomas knocked on the door and smiled as Bellatrix tried to move from the bed.

“Don’t. He’ll need the company,” he smiled as he set down the hot bowl of broth near Fredrick.

“Thank you, sir.”

“No. Thank you both for saving my wife. I’m indebted to the both of you.”

“How is she?”

“I’m going to check now. Both of you try to rest. I’ll have a bowl sent up for you.”

“Thank you, sir. For everything.”

Thomas smiled to the young maid and left the two to be alone as he left the door ajar. He hurried with Elizabeth’s bowl as he found her sleeping in bed. The sight of her bandaged and bruised nearly sent her broth to the floor. Thomas caught himself and placed her bowl on the table beside him. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. She was in a deep enough sleep but the moment he placed his thumb over the front of her wrist and felt her strong pulse, he was at ease, knowing that she was indeed safe.

“Sir Sharpe?”

He turned to the sound of the doctor as he lightly tapped on the door of the bedroom. Thomas got to his feet and flung his arms around the elder man, taking him by surprise as he laughed.

“Thank you for coming this way, doctor!”

“Now, Sir Sharpe. Everything is as it should be. The young man is to make a full recovery, the servants are mended and then there’s your wife.”

“What’s wrong with Elizabeth?”

“First off, I do not judge, Sir Sharpe but I will take into consideration anything that could tamper with their health. I noticed the flask on the floor and you may want to talk to her about her intake of brandy due to her condition.”

“What condition? Is it from the attack?”

“No. I would deduce that it was from the pregnancy.”

Thomas uncrossed his arms and stood, stunned at the words that were coming from the doctor’s mouth.

“She’s… H…”

“She’s nearly halfway but she seems like a late bloomer. I’ve seen some stretching past the burns and can have some ointment delivered for her.”

Thomas was taken from his thoughts as the twins stopped in their nightshirts, hand in hand.

“Boys, what’s the matter?”

“Mum wet herself and dad said to find the you.”

“The doctor?”

“Yeah, said the baby was coming and then said a lot of words we can’t say.”

“Well,” said the doctor as he removed his coat, “looks like there shall be a silver lining to this day.”

Thomas felt his heart raced the moment the hallway was cleared. He closed the bedroom door behind him, shaking as he stripped himself and moved into the bed with a groaning Elizabeth. He carefully took her into his arms as she turned to her side. The doctor must have given her something to sleep off the terrible events of the day.

Thomas felt more tears, this time of happiness as his hand roamed over the worst of her burns and stopped at the edge of her stomach, swearing he could feel a small bit of movement under his brushing thumb.

-

Thomas slept through the night and Lucille’s screams as the boys were taken from their room across the hall from their mother and slept with Fredrick and Bellatrix. Thomas rose at first light to be waiting for the servants when they woke. Thomas dressed himself, looking to Elizabeth’s stomach the whole time. He prayed that the doctor hadn’t said anything to them as the baby was delivered. Thomas wanted to see Lucille but knew matters of the house came first now that his mother was gone and his father would be grieving.

Thomas was in fact surprised to see his father up and giving instructions to the servants in the waiting carriages with list of items for each of them. Rodrick pulled on his coat and met the eyes of his son.

“Worry not, my Thomas. I shall make myself useful today. With loss, there shall be another added to Allerdale Hall.”

“Is it a girl or a boy?”

“Go see for yourself. I shall make sure I pick a spot for both Henrietta and Ellis. Go.”

Thomas turned back to the stairs, taking his time as he listened to the sounds of the scurrying feet of the servants starting their chores as if the previous day didn’t happen. Thomas agreed as such as he pushed his grief down and looked to the future as well as the hall leading to his sister’s bedroom. He followed her voice and that belonging to the baby as he placed his ear to the door.

Lucille chuckle as the baby did the same.

“Yes, I think he’s scared too. Thomas, come say hello.”

Thomas slowly pushed the door open to see his sister exhausted from giving birth as she pushed her hair away from her face.

“Look who it is.”

“Glad to see you’re still awake.”

“I’m glad that bitch didn’t try to break down my door or else I would have ripped her apart with my bear hands.”

“I don’t doubt that for a minute.”

He looked to James resting across a large chair near the bed with each of the boys covering him beautifully.

“Would you like to hold her?”

“It’s a girl?”

“Yes. Georgiana Henrietta Sharpe.”

He took the baby from her as tears filled her eyes. Thomas sat on the edge of the bed next to Lucille, crying into his chest as she was finally able to let out her grief without the baby in her arms. Thomas braced himself against the wall and closed his eyes, wishing the day would carry on.

-

_Elizabeth felt both hands tied tightly to the headboard above her. Her legs were also tied as she was spread open for both men as they stalked the bed for her. Elizabeth looked down her body, seeing no burns on her stomach as Fredrick and Thomas took a side of her. She could feel their lips at her neck, their tongues slowly lavishing her as she arched her back to them to take more of her. Her body knew it was them as they made their way with their hands down her body._

_Elizabeth opened her eyes at the chuckle of Hilda as she stabbed Fredrick in the back and twisted it until he stopped breathing. She pulled the blade away and slit Thomas’ throat as his blood covered Elizabeth’s stomach. Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs and pulled at her bonds to try and save Thomas as he grabbed his throat._

_“Eliz…”_

_His eyes sank shut, leaving Elizabeth alone with Hilda as she looked in joy to the flames that appeared form nowhere. Elizabeth fought to get free as the bed quickly caught on fire with one of the beams fall on top of Elizabeth as the fire began to burn her skin. She cried out in pain, terribly chaffing her wrists as Hilda knelt to the side of the bed._

_“Whores don’t get into Heaven, you ungrateful child…”_

Elizabeth caught herself before she turned out of bed. Her vision was blurred with tears and something else as she sat up and reached for her flask. She let the cap fall where it laid as she emptied the entire contents down her throat. The empty flask slipped from her hand as she got to her feet and hobbled to the door.

“Tho…”

Her voice cracked as she tried to call out for her husband. Her whole throat pained her, even to swallow or breathe as she turned into the hallway in search of Thomas. She turned corner after corner, crying as she tried to search for him. Her stomach turned as the simple smells of the house.

She stumbled into one of the hall tables, making a noise as Thomas looked up. He placed the baby in Lucille’s arms as he moved cautiously to the door. Elizabeth’s strained cough forced him from the room as he found her bracing the wall passed the door. He shushed her and scooped her from the floor, heading back to their room where he knew they both belonged. Thomas kicked the door shut behind him and helped Elizabeth into bed.

Elizabeth sobbed into his chest as he wrapped him arms and her robe around her shoulders.

“Her…”

“Shh, now. The doctor says you need to rest.”

He knew it wasn’t the right time to tell her about the baby.

“It was her, she set the house on fire…”

Thomas tried to make sense of Elizabeth and held her close as the fire started to slowly die down. He didn’t move from the bed until he knew Elizabeth was in a deep enough sleep. It was well into the middle of the day when Thomas dragged himself into the bathroom and washed the past day and a half from his skin. He could still feel his mother’s hand to his as it was cold and blue. He scrubbed every possible inch of his skin and emerged clean and fresh as he helped Elizabeth from her gown. He looked the bedroom door and made his way back to the bed as he joined Elizabeth.

The smell of the fresh fallen rain filled the room as it eased Thomas as he began to drift. He noticed Elizabeth’s moans as she rested her head on Thomas’ chest. Her brow wasn’t wrinkled and her body was at ease next to Thomas’ naked skin. Contact. It was all she needed.

“Please, Elizabeth. Listen to me. You are safe now and what lays ahead of us is now on the decisions we make. I can’t be rough on you now. You are going to be a mother and I don’t want to risk anything on the baby. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you both safe. Remember that.”

He kissed her brow and let the rolling thunder in the distance put him to sleep. It wasn’t until the fifth growing wave of thunder that Elizabeth opened her eyes and slowly moved from the bed. She picked up her robe from the floor and walked to the full length mirror next to her vanity. She could see now the stretch marks left from the leather corset and even deeper to the faint stretch marks on her stomach as she held it close to her.

Her thoughts pulled her back to the previous day when she was so close to death as Hilda had her hands wrapped around her neck.

She held her stomach tighter and went back to the bed as she looked to her husband. He finally got what he wanted as there was a small smile to his face. Elizabeth felt strange. She moved under the sheets and wrapped her arm around his naked waist. She wanted so badly to smile at the thought of being pregnant, if only Hilda, the maid from her previous home. wasn’t burned into her mind to plague her coming dreams…

-

Weeks passed as Elizabeth found it hard to smile. Bellatrix stayed by her side as day by day the gentlemen of the house left for matter of the business. Elizabeth didn’t fight Thomas concrete promise as a lock was put on the cellar door and she noticed the disappearance of her flask and the key Thomas gave her for their room.

She did also notice the roundness of her belly as Thomas began to worship her more and more but with love and not lust. The feeling was strange to her but she grew to enjoy it all the same. As May came around so did word of her father finding out about what happened in the manor. The day after receiving the letter, the following evening came with a stern knock on the front door. The servants looked to one another as Rodrick rolled his eyes to Thomas.

“We should have known this day would come.”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

Thomas waved away the servants and opened the door himself as Edmund Barrsworth pushed his way into the manor.

“Where is she?!”

“And good evening to you as well.”

Edmund swung his hand up and struck Thomas as he stumbled back into the wall. Bellatrix moved from the shadows and stepped in front of Edmund only for his wife to take his place.

“You were supposed to keep her safe.”

“And she’s alive, Mrs. Mariam.”

“Don’t you ever address me as such!”

Rodrick pulled Bellatrix back and stood his ground before anything else was said.

“How dare you both come into my house and defile our honor! Your daughter is resting and has needed for the coming months.”

Mariam stepped forward and straightened her coat with a smirk.

“There shall be no coming months. She coming with us at once, marriage or not.”

“You can’t do that, she’s my wife.”

“She is my daughter!”

“No, I’m not.”

All eyes turned to Elizabeth as she took her time coming down the last of the steps. Edmund and Mariam looked to her rounded belly with open mouths as she tried to keep her blanket wrapped around her.

“Elizabeth, you are coming home with…”

“I am home, even if you did drag me away, who would want me, _mother_? I’m carrying Thomas’ child.”

“You came from a wonderful home and we’ll think of something.”

“I’ve thought of something. The maid. Her name was Hilda. Does that ring a bell for you father? Of course, it wouldn’t. Most of the time you can barely remember any of the servants’ names. Let me tell you. Hilda was the one you got expectant and when she gave birth to me, you took me away and gave to her Mariam as if I was a present.”

“That’s not true.”

“Deny your past all you want. You’ll both see it whenever you look into my eyes the same way she did when she was strangling the life from me.”

“Enough!”

“No, father dearest. Not enough. Through all of the lies you would tell any potential suitor, they would know of the trauma I was lead through as well as my own little secret.”

She snapped her wrist down, revealing her riding crop that she hid away from Thomas. Mariam took Edmund’s arm and began to back away from an approaching Elizabeth.

“Did I tell you that Thomas and I met the night before we wed?”

“Elizabeth,” warned Thomas as he tried to reach out for her.

She in turned lead his arm over her stomach and kept her eyes to the people that dubbed themselves as her parents.

“He was in the room right next to mine as if fate wanted him to be. I felt him every inch of him, just not in the traditional way that would have shamed me or maybe it would have, I never tell with you evangelics nowadays. I moaned his name and was more than happy to become his wife when he took my hand. I even enjoy it when he pulls me across his lap and strikes at me. You just don’t know the thrill.”

Edmund took a single step toward Elizabeth to grab her as she swung her arm and struck her father elbow. The was no denying the crack of his bone over his painful scream and the snapping of the riding crop as the metal clamored to the floor.

“You bitch,” snarled Edmund as he backed to the door, “You’re a whore just like your mother.”

“And I always will be Edmund.”

“Good luck showing your face to society! You are no longer a Barrsworth.”

Thomas stepped to the door and shoved Edmund to his back.

“If you haven’t noticed, she is Elizabeth Sharpe and if I ever see you on our property again, my grounds keeper will see you as trespassing and have you shot on sight.”

Both looked to Fredrick as she cocked his gun and pointed the pistol to them with a smile.

“You should heed my master’s word. We don’t take kindly to threats.”

He turned his gun up and shot into the air as Edmund and Mariam raced for their carriage. Thomas stood in the door and watched the rushing carriage vanish in no time at all. Thomas nodded to Fredrick and closed the door behind him as Rodrick was already helping Elizabeth back to her room. Bellatrix looked to the door in worry for Elizabeth.

“She’s just as much their daughter as she is our family a Sharpe. He won’t say anything.”

“Yes, Master.”

Thomas tilted Bellatrix’s face up in reassurance.

“And know that you were a better mother to her than Mariam or Hilda put together.”

“Thank you.”

Bellatrix started for her room as Thomas climbed the stairs for his bedroom. He stopped at the door and listened to his father comforting a sobbing Elizabeth.

“Hush now.”

“I-I’m so sorry! I couldn’t keep it in…”

“Elizabeth, calm yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of. No one is perfect we all have our secrets. Would you like to know mine?”

There was a bit of laughter from her as she wiped her face.

“I think I’ve had enough of secrets for one lifetime.”

“Very well, then I will tell you a truth. I’ve let Henrietta carry on her feelings for Ellis.”

“The groundskeeper?”

“Yes, she was forced into a marriage with me by her father and when Ellis was looking for work, I took him in at my wife’s request, not knowing about the bond that they had.”

“What?”

“Henrietta loved the both of us and I was glad to see her happy. Ellis was a great man and I shall miss them both everyday as I do now. We are not bad people or wicked, we only bask in the comfort of what is perceived as wicked. I, for one, am glad to have you here and see no sin in you. You are as perfect as they come Elizabeth and your baby shall be loved as much if not more. I shall be forever happy at the thought of more grandchildren. That goes for you, Thomas!”

Thomas emerged from his hiding place and sat on the bed near Elizabeth as Rodrick left them.

“He’s right, you know. You are perfect.”

“I’m only human.”

“And carrying our child.”

Elizabeth smiled as she took Thomas’ hand and lead it to her belly. She tapped her stomach as the baby kicked back, bringing a smile to Thomas’ face. Elizabeth was used to the sweet pain of Fredrick’s riding crop that a hard kick or two from the baby made her feel wanted and needed. She knew she would do a far better job of caring for the child than her parents or Hilda did. Thomas reclined in the bed with her and held her hand as they listened to the sound of the crackling fireplace bring the night forward so tomorrow would come.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Summer…

There was too much noise, bugs were everywhere she turned and the heat was harsh on her skin through her dress. She would always bite her moans every summer so that her father and mother would have one less thing to fight about. Her fingers worked on the ointments that her doctor provided for her. For the first time in a long time, she felt some relief that she never knew existed but it was the only thing that eased her changing body.

Elizabeth mastered hiding her tears whenever they appeared and other delicious things as well. She missed the strong hand of her husband as her body was screaming for any bit of contact from him. He was more than glad to press her against the nearest wall and please her countless times, draining him of his energy as Thomas tried to focus on his new works for the business. He was amazed at Fredrick, envious of his stamina to begin his teachings of leatherwork and his watchful eye of the grounds when he returned to Allerdale Hall. The whole house was busy with things from Georgina’s presence to Elizabeth’s pregnancy progressed.

“You should write him,” said Lucille as she sat on the front porch as Thomas tried to get a moment to himself.

“Whom?”

“The Doctor that delivered the twins. He can help Elizabeth. He helped me while I was carrying and is he not a customer of yours?”

“He was while he was here but he lives across the sea and is well out of our reach.”

“You did help his marriage from what I remember hearing.”

Thomas and Lucille both broke out into laughter enough to not startle Georgina as she watched her brothers play.

He turned on his heels, deducing that Lucille was right. During his stay, the doctor and his wife stayed for three months, helping Lucille through her depression from being with child and in turn Thomas helped the doctor’s intimacy issues with his new wife. He hurried to his study to try and beat the carriage before it left for town.

-

Bellatrix blushed as she closed the bedroom door all the way and stood at attention.

“Bellatrix?”

She quickly put her finger to her lips as Thomas stopped at the door, thinking his voice was making too much noise.

“My apologies. Is she resting?”

“Not in the sense exactly…”

Thomas was swift to open the bedroom door as Bellatrix tried to stop him. His mouth watered completely as Elizabeth braced Thomas’ chair and humped the edge of the arm as it was safely covered with a towel. Elizabeth’s moans were soft enough to fill Thomas’ ears and make his cock hard for her in the base of his trousers. She gave her nightgown a sharp tug down as she caught one of her fuller breasts in her palm and groped at herself. She threw her head back, digging her hips harder as Thomas pulled himself back into the hall.

Bellatrix cleared her throat and helped him fully close the door as he fixed himself outside of her line of vision.

“If that is to happen with child, then I have no intention of being pregnant.”

“Why not,” laughed Thomas as he started down the hallway with Bellatrix, “Fredrick’s emotions have certainly turned for the best.”

“Please, Sir, but Fredrick told me himself that he would never marry and he’s never once looked in my direction.”

“Perhaps it’s the fresh scar to his shoulder that’s given him a fresh perspective on life. Do you by any chance feel ashamed about something so natural.”

“Yes. I thought it was going to be the Mistress and I for many years but now she has you and…”

“Fredrick has you.”

Bellatrix tried to hide her blush as they heard a bold knock on the front door. Thomas looked over the landing to one of the servants opening the door, seeing the same young doctor from nearly a few years ago. Thomas and Bellatrix descended the stairs as Thomas was the first to the door.

“Alan McMichael!”

“Sir Thomas,” he beamed as he pushed Thomas’ hand away and threw his arms around his shoulders.

Thomas only laughed and returned the hug. He broke away and took a step back as Alan’s wife and assistant appeared behind him.

“Mrs. Edith, welcome!”

“Thank you for having us again, Sir Sharpe.”

Thomas kissed the back of her hand and ushered Bellatrix forward.

“This is Bellatrix, should you need anything, she will be more than happy to serve you.”

“Welcome,” smiled Bellatrix as she bowed.

“Actually, I was wondering if I could see your wife now. From the story in your letter, I’d like to make sure that no harm has truly befallen on the baby.”

“Mistress is sleeping, I’m afraid. She has done her best to rest herself and has just closed her eyes. Perhaps after she has had something to eat as well as yourselves?”

“Wonderful idea,” smiled Edith as she took Bellatrix’s hand and led her to her room.

Thomas stepped aside with Alan as a few of the servants started upstairs with the doctor’s luggage.

“So Thomas, how is business?”

“As fortunate as ever, thanks to both Elizabeth and Fredrick.”

“How are they?”

“Luckily, Fredrick was only stabbed in the attack. Elizabeth couldn’t speak for days. She was drained for so long and it was all unfortunate for my mother and her lover.”

“My condolences.”

“They were happy and that is what mattered. Shall you like to see Lucille and Georgia?”

“Indeed!”

Thomas followed Alan and Edith to Lucille as they found the baby girl to be in perfect health. Edith smiled down to the baby, marveling in her laughter as Alan examined her. Lucille was examined as well, in private, as her body was slowly making a wonderful recovery. Edith nearly squealed in delight as she found the twins roaming the halls, amazed in their growth. Rodrick welcomed the doctor and his wife back with open arms, offering to let them stay as long as they wished.

Thomas felt at ease for the moment, having it taken from him when Bellatrix calmly rushed into the dining room in the middle of dinner.

“My apologies but Miss Elizabeth would like to see Thomas and the doctor.”

Thomas and Alan followed Bellatrix into the hall as panic flooded her face.

“Sir, Elizabeth fell and hurt her foot. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Nonsense,” said Alan as he placed his hand on the maid’s shoulder, “You did the right thing to come to us. Please lead the way.”

The three ran through the halls towards the sounds of Elizabeth’s painful cries for help. Alan was the first into the room as he found Elizabeth on the ground in tears.

“Thomas, help me lift her and keep her off her foot.”

Thomas and Alan lifted Elizabeth with ease and placed her on the chair near the fireplace. Alan inspected her foot as Thomas tried to sooth her.

“I was only going to take a bath and Bellatrix tried to help me but I wanted to do it myself. I didn’t think…”

“Shh, don’t worry. We have a doctor.”

“What?”

Elizabeth looked down to Alan as he tested the tenderness of her ankle.

“When the hell did he get here?!”

“Only a few hours ago, Miss Elizabeth. I’ve heard a great deal about you. Lucky for you, you only twisted your ankle.”

“Alan?”

Edith peered her head into the door.

“Darling, I need my bag.”

“I have it here. The little one showed me the way. Shall we move her to the bed?”

“Yes. Thomas?”

“She sleeps on the left side.”

Edith pulled the covers down on Elizabeth’s side of the bed and moved so that she could be placed down carefully.

“There we are. I need a pillow under her foot.”

Edith placed one of the chair pillows under Elizabeth’s foot as Alan opened his bag of supplies. Thomas watched, holding Elizabeth’s hand as Alan and Edith went to work to wrap Elizabeth’s foot with wooden braces placed underneath the bandages. Edith opened a bottle of medicine and brought a filled spoon to Elizabeth’s lips.

“I’m sorry to say that this will not be sweet but I have something else to remedy it.”

Elizabeth quickly swallowed the vile liquid, surprised to then wrap her lips around a waiting flask as Edith controlled her hand.

“There we are. Much better.”

“Is that safe?”

“Not if she hasn’t kept it a causal habit.”

“But the doctor said it wasn’t well for the baby.”

“With all due respect, Sir Sharpe, he is stuck in his old methods and doesn’t approve of our own. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you to not write us.”

“I suppose change is for the best.”

Alan covered Elizabeth as he looked down to her.

“You twisted your ankle bad but you shall recover in a few weeks. This shall help with some bed rest but now with your permission, I would like to examine you. May I?”

“Yes.”

Edith reached under the covers and slowly worked up Elizabeth’s gown to under her breasts as Alan slipped on his stethoscope and began his examination. Thomas wiped Elizabeth’s face clear of tears as the doctor and his wife were quick to look at Elizabeth’s stomach. Thomas held his breath as they stood upright and turned to him.

“Everything is fine but I heavily suggest she stays in bed until she gives birth. Something was looking out for her when she fell. Are we at an understanding, Madam Sharpe?”

“Crystal, Doctor.”

Edith pulled down Elizabeth’s gown enough to make her comfortable. Alan pulled Thomas to the hall as Edith stayed and comforted Elizabeth to sleep.

“She was lucky, Thomas. She’ll need to stay true to her word.”

“I fear I may never be able to leave her side after this.”

“The baby is safe but I fear that she may be hording a great amount of stress in her body. Does she have an outlet besides the obvious?”

“She wasn’t exactly resting earlier if that is what you are asking. She is so used to roughness and with the baby, she’s had to sacrifice what she loves more than anything in the whole world.”

“There is actually something that I can show you but… it’s not exactly orthodox to society’s understanding. Edith and I have only partaken with a few patient’s undergoing stressful terms.”

“All do anything, McMichael. I only want to ease her.”

“I never did this with Lucille but we may end up becoming personal after this.”

“Understood.”

“Just give us an hour and we’ll return…”

Thomas waited with Elizabeth as she bit back her pains from her twisted ankle. He was more than welcome to soothe her skin with a cool, damp cloth. Elizabeth stopped his hand and laced her fingers with his as she smiled.

“Thank you, Thomas.”

“I should be thanking you. You are carrying our child and they are almost here.”

“A month, Thomas. Another month. I don’t think I can do this for another month.”

He kissed the top of her head, wishing there was a way to ease her pain, knowing at any minute it would come knocking at their door. Elizabeth turned to the sound of a small knock as she sighed.

“It may be Bellatrix again. I insisted that I was going to be fine.”

“We’ll see,” whispered Thomas under his breath as he answered the door to find Alan and Edith both dressed down a bit from earlier.

Thomas nodded and stepped out of the way as Alan stayed at the door.

“Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth turned her head and smiled to the door to Alan as she tried to sit up.

“Good evening, doctor.”

“Please, call me Alan. May we come in?”

“Please.”

Alan made his way to Elizabeth’s side of the bed as Edith stayed near him. He pulled down the blanket and looked under bits of the wrapping to the heavily bruised ankle that was hers as she bit her lips.

“Bruising has stopped, which is a good sign. How are you feeling?”

“Expectant with emotions, Alan. Of every story of carrying a child that I’ve heard, none of them said how much they would feel.”

“Such as what?”

“Everything is tender and I feel like I could burst, physically and mentally at any moment.”

Alan wiped a tear that Elizabeth shed as Edith knelt to her side and took her hand.

“It may all seem harsh now but it will all be worth it in the end. We’ve witnessed it. All you need to do is to relax yourself and you will be at ease to safely birth your child.”

“How am I supposed to make that happen? I was nearly killed by a scullery maid and I’m afraid to let Thomas touch me. I’ve given up so much for this baby and I don’t think I can do this!”

Edith smoothed Elizabeth’s dark hair back and kissed her cheek.

“We can help with your permission.”

“I don’t understand. I already gave my permission when you examined me.”

“Darling, they don’t mean in that way. They’re asking to help relieve you on a deep understanding.”

Elizabeth’s mouth hung open as she looked to everyone in the room and finally settling on Thomas.

“Please say something.”

“Brandy,” huffed Elizabeth as she crossed her arms.

“Just consider it…”

“Brandy!”

“I-I’m sorry,” injected Edith, “What’s happening?”

“It’s our word to stop but for some reason he’s still not listening. I know you know me, Thomas but how can you consider this?!”

Edith turned Elizabeth’s reddening face to hers and kissed her on the lips. Elizabeth had never given thought to kissing another woman but was soothed as Edith crashed her lips to hers. The simple, not lustful kiss left bumps to the skin on her shoulders as Edith pulled away and sat next to Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth. Thomas wrote to us, needing to make sure you had the best possible care and we intend to live up to our promise. My husband was of the best in the state of New York so please believe my word when I say that you can trust him.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I just don’t want anything else to hurt the baby.”

“Would you believe us if we told you that we’ve done this before,” asked Alan with a polite grin, “It’s helped taken the stress from expectant mothers and has shown success with the remainder of the term.”

“You still don’t understand. I’m made perfectly for Thomas in ways of certain wickedness.”

“We probably should have mentioned that my wife and I are customers of Thomas.”

Elizabeth laughed as Thomas was glad to see her truly happy. Edith reached to her feet for a worn leather doctor’s bag with a custom lock on the top. She removed a chain from her neck and revealed a key as it swung in her fist. She unlocked the bag and pulled out smooth ties and a blindfold.

“All we need is consent for our methods,” she insisted as she held up the blindfold.

“I consent. Thomas?”

“I consent as well.”

“Very well,” said Alan as he rolled up his sleeves, “Let’s begin.”

Edith tied the blindfold around Elizabeth’s eyes, making it comfortable and helped her back to the bed. She pulled the linens to the base of the bed and moved Elizabeth to the center of the mattress.

Thomas wanted to help in any way he could but found it impossible to move as the sight of Edith tying Elizabeth’s wrists above her head to the headboard made him almost as aroused than the first time he saw her in her leather corset. Edith pulled Elizabeth’s hair over her shoulder and slowly undid the ties at the front of her nightgown.

“Thomas?”

Thomas followed Alan’s hand as each man took a place on either side of the bed. He noticed how Alan had pulled his clothes apart and worked off his shoes. Thomas took his lead and stripped off his shirt, instantly feeling nervous to what he had agreed to.

“First, we soothe her, make her feel at ease.”

He saw how Elizabeth tensed as Alan was the first to climb into the bed. Thomas joined and swiped his thumb across her wrist, easing her enough as Alan bent forward and kissed her neck. Elizabeth sighed as she felt lips to the skin on her neck. Alan pulled away and let Thomas take over as he slowly pulled the gown apart from her breasts.

“Have you been tender, Elizabeth?”

She nodded her head, not wanting to answer him as if they were having a casual conversation. Alan pulled the gown back with her fuller breasts keeping the fabric in place as he lowered his head and kissed the side of her breast. Thomas knew from the shift of the bed that Elizabeth was rubbing her legs together to relieve herself as he moved his hand to her legs. Edith stopped him with a smile.

“Let her go. Though you may provide, she needs to control herself and when the time is right, you can proceed.”

Both Thomas and Elizabeth groaned as Thomas groped Elizabeth’s breast.

“You should relieve her in other aspects,” whispered Alan as he nodded to her breasts as Alan moved closer to Elizabeth’s neck.

Thomas was skeptical at first to easing Elizabeth’s soreness but he knew it was all to help her in the end. He lowered himself to Elizabeth’s chest, kissing her slowly at first as he pressed his face into her heaving chest. He could feel her heart racing under his lips as he ran his thumb across her pert nipple. Thomas was beginning to enjoy himself as he moved closer to the top of her breast. He flicked his tongue across her skin, tasting her sweetness as she tried to move her chest closer to him. He chuckled grabbing her breast roughly and slowly suckled from her. Elizabeth moaned, pressing her thighs closer together.

Alan moved around him, burying his lips, panting into the other side of her neck. Thomas moaned to the taste of her and the sound of her growing voice as her head rolled back to the pillows.

“Please,” she whimpered as she pulled at the ties.

“Shh,” whispered Edith as she ran her fingers across Elizabeth’s tight, “almost there.”

Thomas pulled himself away from her breast and wiped the side of his mouth as he watched Edith move to the bed as well, placing tender kisses to Elizabeth’s skin. Thomas arched his head to her second breast and indulged himself as he kept his fingers pinching and twist her peaks to keep her writhing.

Thomas was nearly lost, letting Elizabeth fill his every sense. She had never looked more beautiful than she already was. He helped Edith spread her legs apart as the noticeable smell of her made him want to push Alan and Edith away but he stayed in his place and let Edith arch her head forward and lick Elizabeth’s cunt.

Elizabeth’s whole body seized, relaxing the more Edith pushed her tongue into Elizabeth. Thomas could feel the cock fighting to break free of his trousers.

“Thomas. Come here.”

Thomas moved down to the bed to Edith as her thumb drew slow circles to Elizabeth’s clit. He arched his head down pursing his lips to her clit and sucking as he pinned her legs apart. Elizabeth bucked her hips, craving more as Alan nipped and licked at her breasts. Thomas swiped his tongue up her core, only wanting a taste as Edith guided his hand to her core. There were two fingers, then another and another as he pushed in his only to his knuckles feeling his hand coated with her wetness.

“She’s ready…”

Edith pulled his hand away, leading his smallest lone, wet finger to her back passage as she pushed his other fingers back into her cunt.

“Use them all, Thomas. Let her come. Start slowly.”

Thomas’ jaw dropped as he worked his hand into Elizabeth using every finger to fuck her and stimulate her as her whole body reacted. Thomas lowered himself to her clit, starting slow as Edith instructed as they themselves were busy with nipping her hardened peaks. The more he felt Elizabeth tense around _all_ of his fingers, the more he would think about repaying the doctor and his wife as Elizabeth’s head began to thrash. Edith arched her head forward to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek, making Elizabeth turn her head and claim Edith’s lips. Edith giggled, lowering herself to Elizabeth’s ear as she whispered.

“Yes! Please…”

Edith smiled, nodding to Alan as he pulled himself off of Elizabeth’s breast. Thomas gave Elizabeth’s clit one lick as he watched Alan and Edith move from the bed.

“She’s all yours, Thomas but take caution. This normally takes longer. Now, I need to be alone with Edith.”

Alan wrapped his hand around his wife’s wrist and raced with her from the room as they disappeared into the house. The sure lock of the door made Thomas push off the rest of his clothes as he pulled the blindfold from Elizabeth’s face. Her eyes were full of tears as Thomas slowly crawled up her body with a snarl in his lip. He licked them, looking down to his wife’s heaving body as his cock throbbed for her.

Elizabeth was nearly terrified of the changed expression on Thomas’ face as he clenched her jaw and roughly turned her face as he dragged his tongue up the side of her neck. He could again feel her pulse as he lined up his cock to her entrance and thrusted forward. Thomas swallowed her moans in time as he thrusted his tongue between her lips. He braced himself on his knees and fucked Elizabeth as she grabbed her ties. Thomas kissed a trail down her shoulder and picked a tender spot on her collar bone to sink his teeth into that would be hidden by her nightgown.

Thomas bit her, slamming his hips into hers as they collided with her swollen clit. Thomas stuffed the blindfold roughly into Elizabeth’s mouth to keep her quiet as he felt Elizabeth’s body close to release.

“Moan for me,” he hissed into her ear, “my lovely _wife_ …”

He angled his hips, fighting his own release as he pressed his thumb to Elizabeth’s clit and sent to the brink of her peak. She threw her head back to the pillows and pulled at her bonds as Thomas fucked her through her release. He gripped her hips and moaned, emptying himself into her as he could feel her dripping down the inside of her thighs. Thomas braced himself over her, pulling the blindfold from her lips as she panted for breath. She had yet to open her eyes as Thomas undid the ties and fixed her nightgown to cover her.

“Elizabeth?”

She smiled, opening her eyes as she tried to stay still. She stayed to her back because of her ankle but pulled Thomas down from a breath-taking kiss.

“Thank you, Thomas. Thank you so much…”

Thomas smiled, helping Elizabeth back to her side of the bed but not before swiping his tongue up her cunt to taste their joining wetness. It felt good to touch Elizabeth again in such an intimate way to where they could be together and not harm the baby.

“No, Thomas help take it off. I can’t breathe with this damn thing on.”

Thomas had the gown off in no time and joined Elizabeth back in the bed as his rehardened cock brushed against her leg. Elizabeth could only laugh to Thomas’ expense as she turned safely to her side and propped the pillow between her ankles. Thomas was glad that Elizabeth didn’t have to say a thing as she carefully arched her back for Thomas as he slowly pushed his cock into her waiting cunt again.

“I could never tire of this, my love.”

He pulled her hair away from her shoulder and kissed the tender bits he had caused on her skin. Thomas couldn’t believe at how much he still wanted Elizabeth despite jst finishing the act of fucking her bound body to their bed. Elizabeth shifted her hips back a touch to meet Thomas’ thrusts as she turned her head and reached for Thomas. She claimed his lips and allowed the newly affection to course her body as Thomas held her close and filled her to ease her ongoing cravings.

“I could never either,” she softly panted, “I suggest you keep me with child then.”

“Consider it done,” he joked as he snaked his arm under Elizabeth and suckled from her as she propped herself on her elbow.

Her head fell back to the bed, enjoying Thomas as he pawed at her skin and never slowed his hips to satisfy his wife.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Elizabeth was quick to figure out which of the twins was which.

“It’s gonna be a boy and he’ll be able to play in the mud,” whispered Timothy as he wiped his nose.

There was always a bit of dirt on his face missed by his nannies and his mother.

“No,” hissed Rupert, “A little girl and she’ll look like a doll and we have to protect her from the monsters under the bed.”

A smile slowly made its way across Elizabeth’s face as she pretended to sleep.

“Boys!”

Lucille snapped her fingers as both boys were discovered at the side of Elizabeth’s bed. They had turned around at the sound of their mother, giving Elizabeth the opportunity to wrap her arms around each of the boys, scaring them as she kissed each of their heads.

“Boys, let’s let your aunt rest.”

“We were helping watch over her while Bella is gone.”

“Well, they were doing a marvelous job. How is the worm collecting coming boys?”

“No more worms. We chose rollies!”

“Rollies?”

“Yeah,” said Timothy as he reached into his pocket.

He opened his hand to a small bead. They watched as the bead opened up to a bug with several small feet. Rupert poked near the bug’s legs, making it curl up into a ball as it was before.

“That is astonishing, boys. Quite the discovery!”

“We got him for you! We called him Willie.”

“That is very generous boys but I don’t think the doctor would like it if I kept him so close to the baby. Can you do me a favor and look after him until I have the baby?”

Both boys beamed to each other and flew the room in search of a jar to keep the bug in for their aunt as Lucille watched them disappear.

“James is suggesting for another,” sighed Lucille as she took a place on the bed next to Elizabeth fresh from her nap.

“Do you object?”

“Not entirely. It’s all too rewarding, Elizabeth. I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the word.”

“Even the guilty pleasures?”

“Well, we do tend to sneak the moments in when we can. Even then, they are the reasons I had the twins in the first place. How do you feel?”

“This,” she said stroking her stomach, “I never want this to end. I felt so alone for so long before I met Thomas and now he’s given me the whole world and I feel like I could never thank him enough.”

“Start with the child, then forget to wear undergarments for a while. Believe me, it works.”

Elizabeth giggled as Lucille wrapped her arms around her and left her to her thoughts. She rubbed her hand in circles on the side of her bare stomach as she watched the shadows creep across the walls and the carpet. She would flex her toes as Edith had taught her to keep the blood flowing to her foot. She closed her eyes and thought back to the past year as if it would yesterday. This time the previous year, she and Fredrick were almost caught together as they huddled behind the curtains of her father’s study as he argued with her mother about being so old and not married off yet, concluding her to be a spinster for the rest of her days.

It was the only time she felt shamed as Fredrick held her close and ridded her mind of the harsh words of her father and left the both of them to the darkness they were so fond of.

Elizabeth woke to a kick at her stomach.

“God dammit, child!”

She turned to the chuckle of Thomas as he had returned from the town with Fredrick and Bellatrix.

“You made the baby wake me, bastard!”

He pulled his hand away from Elizabeth and wiped his head. Though it was the first week of September, it was still overly warmth in Cumbria as a strong breeze rolled through the manor.

“You look like you are melting! Was it that hot in the carriage?”

“No. I sat up with the driver but he was lightly dressed.”

“Oh God, you left them alone together? How many pieces is Fredrick in?”

“One whole now but you should see Bellatrix.”

“Why? What happened?”

Elizabeth turned her head to the sound of hurried footsteps she knew belonged to Bellatrix. She clamored into the room, bowing to Thomas as he hurried from the room. He closed the door behind him and left Bellatrix to her mistress.

“What happened?!”

Bellatrix opened her mouth to try and speak, only to burst into tears as she ran to Elizabeth’s side of the bed and sank to her knees. The little maid took in a deep breath.

“I’ve made the worst mistake!”

Elizabeth closed her hand around her friend’s hand and was shocked to fell a small jeweled engagement ring around her tiny finger. She looked up as a smile appeared on Bellatrix’s face.

“This has to be a mistake because this cannot be real, Mistress!”

Both women screamed in happiness as Elizabeth threw her arms around Bellatrix and pulled her to the bed. Thomas jumped and smiled to Fredrick as he stood on the other side of the door.

“That actually went better than I had hoped.”

“I could hear her slap you from the front of the carriage. She must have thought you were joking.”

“Never. I can’t be without, Sir Sharpe.”

“Shall we leave the ladies to it?”

“We shall sir…”

-

The whole day Elizabeth couldn’t stop smiling at the irony of her only family finally coming together as one. For one thing, she didn’t see someone with Bellatrix’s passion and care be engaged to someone as strong and commanding as Fredrick. In a sense they, were one in the same.

Edith checked Elizabeth’s foot, glad to see both swelling and bruising go down as she took in Elizabeth’s joy.

“So, I have heard the wonderful news, Madam Sharpe.”

“Everything is not what it wanted it but… I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Everything is as it should be. You taking the best possible care of your child and the people you care for deeply in the world are happy in the fullest extent.”

“Yes.”

“I never thought I’d be married. My father didn’t care as long as I did it for love. Alan was more of a friend if anything though I did grow to love him the more he cared for my father.”

“Is he well?”

“He was in an accident a while back. Pulled a child from a runaway horse. I thought his heart gave out on him but Alan was there to help him. Now, I fear that my father will wither any day now.”

“Have you given thought to children yourself?”

“Alan and I have been trying for years. I fear it may not be in the cards for me.”

“Try not to try. Thomas and I didn’t. Perhaps, you just aren’t ready and you shouldn’t force yourself for the time being.”

Edith grinned from ear to ear and kissed Elizabeth’s cheek.

“It’s always more than refreshing to have the patient ail the doctor. Rest now, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth let her leftover happiness for Bellatrix keep her company as she secretly hopped slowly to the washroom and back. She was more than careful and skillful on her easy foot as she made a game for herself that only she knew. The moment she was safely under the covers, Thomas knocked on the door as he slowly made his way into the room.

“What’s the matter, husband dearest? Afraid I was humping at the mahogany again?”

Thomas chuckled at her as he removed his day’s worth of clothes and made his way to the way room.

“I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t ruining a moment for you.”

“For fuck’s sake, Thomas! I’ve had too many moments by myself for three weeks!”

“That’s not entirely true, my dear,” he said as he emerged freshly washed, “You have had the most time with the baby while I’ve been in the shop. Now, come here.”

Thomas knelt half dressed to Elizabeth’s side as he reached underneath the covers to pull her gown up past her stomach so that he could get a well look at Elizabeth. He marveled at the stretch of her stomach as the marks and the burns blended beautifully. A sea of darkness, much like his wife, cascaded against the fresh linens and her nightgown. Thomas pressed his lips to the side of her stomach and formed his hand to her skin.

“Hello there,” he said softly.

“Young Sharpe, say hello to your daddy.”

The baby responded as it kicked against Thomas’ hand, making a tear form in his eye.

“Are you going to do that every time?”

“Until they come out and greet the world. We still haven’t decided on names, you know. We’ve been putting it off the so long, that and the nursery. We don’t even have a cradle.”

“Fine! We have one more week, Thomas. Girl first.”

“How about Alexandria?”

“Mmm. Sounds strong.”

“Like the grand library before it burned, much as the same as you.”

“Sneaky devil, I see how you played that. Boy?”

“I don’t know.”

“Fine. Thomas William Sharpe.”

“Really?”

“Well, the second, of course.”

“Of course,” laughed Thomas as he pulled himself up and kissed Elizabeth.

She left a simple kiss on his lips, lingering for an added second as Thomas groaned for her. He stopped himself and pressed his forehead to Elizabeth’s.

“Is there anything you need?”

“What I need can wait.”

“Ah, ah, ah… Alan said that you need constant relief and I choose to see that in any way possible.”

“Thomas, I woke up with you filling me this morning! Are you really that unsated?”

“Is my Mistress not,” he whispered to her as he sat back on his heels and pulled apart the shirt from his shoulders.

“Mistress,” asked Elizabeth with a chortle, “while I’m with child?! Are you mad?”

“I may be your husband for now and for always but you were my Mistress first and shall stay that way forever.”

“Alright but I’ve had enough of the bed.”

“Shall my Mistress request a new setting?”

Elizabeth felt nervous stepping back into her old demeanor, the same one she slipped on the night she met Thomas. The whole evening did as she took in the readiness to take her every order as he waited with his hands on his thighs. It nearly made her want to cry.

“I shall, boy. Do you remember our word?”

“Always,” he sighed as he reached underneath her and scooped her up from the bed.

Elizabeth broke her character as she clung to Thomas, surprised that he had the strength to carry her well across the room to the wide chair by the fireplace. Thomas placed her down gently as he worked up the nightgown over her head and let it fall to the floor. He was quick to retrieve her favorite sheer robe. Thomas helped Elizabeth to her feet and covered her shoulders with the fabric.

She smiled as he gave her a moment to herself. It had been months since she had the robe on for casual purposes. She looked up into Thomas’ eyes and stroked the edge of his face with the small tassels of the sleeve. He shuddered at the slight tickle on his skin as he fought every fiber of his being to take Elizabeth back down to the chair and claim her until she screamed. He was showing more and more self-control with each passing tryst with her wife.

He turned his head into her touch as she allowed the intimate moment before she smiled.

“Stay still,” she ordered.

“Yes, Mistress.”

Elizabeth turned his head and started at the middle of his collarbone as she kissed him slowly up the base of his neck to her favorite spot to tease him just below his ear. She could feel his body tense, fighting to grab her as she placed her hands on his stomach to balance herself. Elizabeth held Thomas while her other hand sluggishly made its journey down to the front of his trousers. She undid the front closure, pushing her hand down the fabric until her fingers wrapped one by one around his cock.

A symphony of his hisses and his moans disappeared into her shoulder as she ran her tongue across her teeth in victory.

“You want to come, my dear Thomas.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he painfully groaned as he humped at her hand a single time.

“I do too, Thomas. Do you want to touch me?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Do you want to please me? Make me moan your name?”

“Yes, Mistress, please?”

“Very well, please me then and I shall reward you.”

He wrapped his arm around her and placed her gently on the chair as the robe underneath her helped her move to the edge. Thomas knelt to the floor and placed Elizabeth’s hurt ankle well past his shoulder as his traced the edge of her cunt with his fingertips. He arched his head forward and tasted Elizabeth’s arousal as her hips bucked to him, needing more.

He started with a single finger into her cunt as his tongue slowly circled her clit. Elizabeth grabbed the arm of the chair and rocked herself to Thomas as he added another finger. His tongue moved faster as added a third, making her moan for him. He smiled and coated his last finger with her wetness, much like Edith had showed him before and eased it into her back passage. Thomas pursed his lips to her clit and fucked Elizabeth steady with his hand as she propped herself up to watch him.

She tried to keep her character but found it impossible when her wanting, expectant body craved him so much. Her hand reached around her belly for him as she twined her fingers into his black curls and nearly pulled the hair from his crown. Thomas snarled to her grip, nipping and licking at her faster as her body was so close. Elizabeth arched from the chair, covering her mouth as her legs around Thomas’ head but that still didn’t stop him. He brought Elizabeth to a second climax as she took in a breath of air and focused on Thomas.

“Enough,” she ordered as Thomas forced himself to stop.

Elizabeth stayed on her arm as Thomas placed her leg carefully on the chair arm.

“What does my Mistress require of me now?”

He took in the moment of the sight of her. The robe only stayed on one shoulder, showing off her skin as his mouth watered. She opened her eyes and blushed. All this time and she was still slightly doubtful to the

“Use me, Thomas… Ravage me.”

She grabbed his hand and led it up her body.

“Take me, Thomas, to do with me as you wish. Show me how this,” she said swiping his fingers up her wet cunt, “Led to this,” forming his hand to the side of her stomach.

Thomas was on his feet in an instant, granting some unseen wish to him and confusing Elizabeth as she felt a shift in the chair behind her. She looked over her shoulder as Thomas had lowered the back of the chair to recline upon. She turned in time as Thomas wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her down to the chair. He pressed his lips to her without a word as Thomas pinned both of her hands to the sides of her head.

He back away for a second, grinning wickedly as he moved between her legs.

“Moan for me, my Mistress.”

He snapped his hips forward and filled Elizabeth as she failed to bite back her scream of pleasure. Elizabeth didn’t expect him to turn into a such a feral creature as he snaked his hips to Elizabeth’s core as she moaned into the palm of his hand. He growled into her neck, not slowing his pace as Elizabeth clawed at his arms. His fingers twined deep into her long hair as he pulled her head up and thrusted his tongue between her lips. With Elizabeth beautifully distracted, he pressed his thumb to her clit, making her body jump as his felt his cock coated with more and more of her wetness.

He broke his kiss and sank his teeth into the side of Elizabeth’s neck as he sucked harshly at her skin to feel the pulse racing underneath. Elizabeth’s voice had disappeared completely as she whimpered and panted from the feel of Thomas’ teeth and the force of his lust for her. Her hand shoot for the arm of the chair as she arched in his arms. Thomas failed to hear the silent scream that poured from her mouth under his wild growls while her cunt tightened wonderfully around him.

“T-Thomas…”

He pressed his thumb harder to her clit, making her come again as her nails dug into the back of his shoulder blade, surely breaking his skin as the pain made him feel alive. He hunched over Elizabeth, mindful of her stomach as he emptied his seed into her. He was thankful to lifting the bails of leather with Fredrick at the shop and giving him a renewed strength as he ceased and looked down to his wife. Elizabeth’s body was covered in sweat and the robe had collected completely underneath her.

He pulled out of Elizabeth and lifted her enough to recover her with the robe, making sure she was well enough from his granted roughness. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and smiled up to Thomas as she pulled him to the chair.

“You are too perfect,” she sighed as she wrapped her arm around him.

“We’re practically made for one another.”

“Sentiment.”

She pulled the robe from her shoulders and covered Thomas with one side as he pulled her close to his chest.

“Just one more week.”

“Ye…”

Elizabeth gasped as she felt a rush of water between her legs. Thomas looked down to the stain of water on the floor, confused as Elizabeth groaned in pain.

“Thomas. Get Alan.”

A surge of pain flowed through her side as she grabbed onto the seat. Thomas redressed as quickly as he could and stumbled from the room. Elizabeth tried to stand but was meet with more pain as it kept her in place. She laid on her side as the pain became bearable and comforting. Elizabeth could feel the baby move as she held her stomach over the robe she attempted to cover herself with.

Alan came bursting through the door with Thomas as Edith’s footsteps were heard down the hall.

“Looks like someone is impatient to wait to get into the world.”

Alan pulled Elizabeth up with Thomas’ help as the robe dropped to the floor underneath her. Edith arrived, giving instructions to Thomas as her words fell on deaf ears.

“Thomas!”

Edith slapped Thomas to snap him out of his fear as he teetered on his feet.

“Thomas?”

“What?”

“Go and wake Bellatrix. Help her boil some hot water and get some clean linens. Go, now! We will take care of her for now.”

Thomas shook his head and ran down the hall to the room Bellatrix shared with Fredrick. Thomas was lucky that Bellatrix was still awake from her excitement as he pulled her through the house and to the kitchen. Water was boiled in no time and Thomas tucked whatever linens he found as they raced back for the room.

Thomas’ heart dropped when he heard the shouts of Alan and Edith over Elizabeth’s steading breaths.

“I can’t!”

“Elizabeth, you need to push!”

“Not without Thomas. Please…”

“I’m here!”

Edith turned to Bellatrix and used the hot water to clean the tools Thomas found frightening in the moment. He darted for the bed and Elizabeth as she had her legs spread to Alan on the edge of the bed.

“Elizabeth, he’s here.”

“Thomas!”

“I’m here…”

Thomas sat behind Elizabeth and held her hand as she gripped the life from him.

“I-I couldn’t do it,” she sobbed, “I couldn’t push without you here. I’m scared, Thomas. This is happening too quickly.”

Thomas chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“You need to trust Alan. Remember what you told me about trust? Trust him and believe me when I say that in this amount of time, it was all I needed to fall for you, my dear. You need to push. Our child is waiting. Come on, Elizabeth. Push.”

Elizabeth nodded and took a breath, pushing as her whole body hunched over. She kept her cries as quiet as she could so that she wouldn’t wake anyone in the house but she knew when news about the baby spread, there would be no quiet moment in the manor. There would be a new Sharpe in the house and the child would be loved beyond a doubt by everyone.

“Elizabeth, I see the head! Just one more push!”

Thomas pulled Elizabeth to his chest and held her as she pushed with all of her might. Her mouth opened as her scream filled the room with a small cry to follow. Elizabeth opened her eyes to the small baby in Alan’s steady hands. She sobbed as she looked to her baby, her little boy as Thomas kissed her head.

“Well done, my dear.”

“Excellent, Elizabeth. You have a perfectly healthy boy.”

-

Elizabeth immediately regretted her earlier comment on not wanting anymore rest. The baby refused to calm himself, being in the arms of everyone in the room including Alan and Edith. Elizabeth was helped back into her nightgown and watch the happiness in Edith’s face as she held the baby.

“I think out of confusion, we should call him William for short.”

“Shame. The boys caught a bug for me as a present and named him Willie.”

“We shall know the difference.”

William fussed in Edith’s arms as she handed him to Thomas. He looked down to his son and hushed him down enough to let him stroke the small tears from his tiny son’s eye.

“Hello, young Sharpe.”

William smiled to his father as he returned it to his son. Elizabeth closed her eyes, remembering the shapes of her husband calmly rocking William to sleep.

She woke at the first cry of William as the room was empty of Alan and Edith. Elizabeth turned to William as she fetched him from a sleeping Thomas’ arms. Elizabeth was nearly terrified in the way to hold her son properly as her body still ached. She held him close, fixing her whole body so she could prop herself up without disturbing Thomas.

As she was finally comfortable, Elizabeth worked the neckline of her nightgown open and nourished her baby. There was a bit of discomfort at first but in no time, she held William comfortably and soothed him as she hummed to him. She smiled, remembering every curve of her son’s face and kissed the top of his head when he finished. She held him up and bumped him as Edith had showed her.

Elizabeth felt the growing dawn on her back as she turned to her side with William and tucked some of the covers around him so he wouldn’t roll away from her. She didn’t see Thomas had woken, startled for a moment that the baby wasn’t in his arms. He turned and looked to Elizabeth stroking William’s face as he smiled to her.

“Who do we tell first,” he asked as he turned to his side, taking the other side of William as he turned his attention to his father.

“Whomever is awake.”

“Bellatrix is sleeping. She held him for the longest time.”

“I want her to be his godmother.”

“I agree. Fredrick?”

“I don’t see why not. The twins will be waiting to try and get him into the mud.”

“I don’t doubt their enthusiasm. He’ll be just as free as them.”

“Good.”

“We were lucky to have cloths for him. I need to go down the tell them to bring a carriage from town.”

“Can’t he stay with us for a little bit?”

“I don’t see why not. Come here.”

Thomas lifted William and held him close as he moved closer to Elizabeth and held them both close. He kissed the top of Elizabeth’s head and helped the baby to his back so he could look up from his deep brown eyes to his parents as they slowly put him to sleep…


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth was already awake. She had trained herself on such things for the past few months and it was to their luck that the study across from them was of no use.

She reached for her robe, looking behind her to Thomas. He tossed and turned, moaning as he had since William was born. She knew what he wanted, what he needed so badly. Edith and Alan suggested waiting until she was fully healed. Elizabeth knew how to be patient as Fredrick had taught her. Thomas, however, was still learning.

She moved from the bedroom, hearing the growing fussing from her baby, making her smile. She lit the candles near the door and made her way to William’s crib as he drew in breath to his little lung and cried.

Elizabeth set the candlestick down and took him into her arms. She cleaned him, soothing her all the easier with the passing days as he grabbed at her nightgown.

“I know, my child, just a little longer.”

She sat in the rocking chair, cradling her baby as she worked down the neckline of her gown for him. She helped him feed, nourishing him as she slowly traced the black hair at the base of his little head. His cheeks, his skin was so soft and untainted, leaving her to wondering if she could do her duties as a mother and properly protect him from the cruelties of life.

_He missed her so much, it hurt._

_It hurt to turn, to move, even to sit still and look at her. Her. His wife, his mistress. The sole reason for the delicious pain in his cock. It had been so long, so long and he couldn’t stand one more moment as she knelt in front of him, tied to perfection as her chest heaved. The anticipation dragged on for them both but he decided that it was worth it._

_Thomas got to his feet, slowly stalking Elizabeth as she leaned forward for him, only to be stopped by her binds. A smile crossed his face as he reached for the closures of his trousers._

Thomas gasped, shaking himself awake. He moved to the restroom, willing himself to calm. He touched himself a single time and knew he couldn’t last.

“Thomas?”

Elizabeth stopped at the washroom, seeing Thomas in pain as his knuckles nearly turned white.

“I-I’m alright…”

“No, you are not. Should I get Alan?”

“No!”

He groaned, turning as Elizabeth saw the problem waiting in his trousers.

“Thomas. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I-It wasn’t the best time…”

“Thomas, please will you let me help you? It is my duty as your wife to help you. Will you let me help you?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It’s okay. It’s time.”

Thomas stood up straight with a smile to his face. He took a step forward, crashing Elizabeth into the nearest wall as he pressed his erection into her. Elizabeth could feel what he was notioning, needing him as much.

“I would say so but only until midnight,” he growled into her lips, “Our word?”

Elizabeth shuddered, shaking her head as she put her hands to her side.

“Yes.”

“Your wardrobe. Bottom shelf. Now.”

Elizabeth shook her head, obeying as she paced to her wardrobe. Thomas waited for her, splashing water to his face, combing through his thoughts to if what he was asking was appropriate for the sake of himself and of Elizabeth. A creak in the floor made him turn as Elizabeth stood completely still.

Thomas took in the sight of her, making his mouth water and his erection strain worse for her. Elizabeth put her hands to her side as she stood in a fresh leather corset, a newly finished gift from Fredrick for when Elizabeth healed. Thomas’ mind raced to the extent of a thank to which he’d give Fredrick for all his hard work in the corset.

He knew his instincts were controlling him, leading him forward to Elizabeth as he looked at her closer. The fresh, let seams trailed down her sides to perfection, giving her skin the comfort she needed with her new figure. As per his request, there was a sheer fabric that covered her sex with buckles to keep it in place until he felt otherwise. His eyes ended up at her breasts fuller as they nearly spilled from the top of their cups.

Thomas moved to the other side of the room, reaching for the key that hung underneath the drapes to the secret room. He pulled them back and turned the key in the doorway, shoving the walls aside with great strength. He marched to the door and locked it, sealing them away from the rest of the house.

Elizabeth turned to look over her shoulder, feeling Thomas fingers lace in her dark hair and yank her head back as she felt his lips traced the bottom of her earlobe.

“All this time, the union we have shared together, we have never occupied this room. Shall we start now?”

“Yes…”

“Sir,” he hissed.

“Yes, sir.”

She followed forward with Thomas as his hand was still in her hair, pushing her to her knees, with her eyes looking to the rods and chain as the metal gave off a twinkle she could not ignore.

 _All this time,_ she thought to herself, _it’s all mine._

Elizabeth heard Thomas’ footsteps beside her. She turned her eyes to the closed front of his trousers, seeing how badly his cock was staining to be released. She reached up out of instinct and was stopped as his leather bound hand wrapped around her wrist. She was surprised for a moment as she saw Thomas’ forearms covered in leather.

“Now, now, my dear. It seems you need a lesson in obedience. You have left me in pain, now I fear I must do the same for you.”

Thomas helped her to her feet and turned her to a bench on the other side of the room. She could feel his fingers tracing her lips to tease her. They gripped the fabric and ripped it only from between her legs.

“Hands to your back,” he ordered.

Elizabeth obeyed, folding her hands behind her back. Thomas tied her wrists together, enough to keep her bound as he led her forward to the stood, seeing it shaped in a stranger fashion. The stood was bound to the floor and the top of the cushion as a faux, modest cock sticking up from the middle.

“You have not earned my cock but if you convince me, I may let you have it once more. Now, take it.”

Elizabeth helped herself over the stool, sinking down slowly as she felt the stretch from the cock. She leaned forward, using the strength in her legs to move herself up and down, grinding herself into the stool.

She gasped, feeling a sharp pain on her backside. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to the feral image of gripping the handle of a cat-o’-nine’s tail.

“Continue…”

Elizabeth turned back and continued riding the stool, jumping at the stinging lashes. The pleasure and the pain blended perfectly as her head fell back and her voice filled the air. The lashes stopped as Thomas crashed into her and tilted her back. He ran his tongue over the hill of her breasts, pulling down on the fabric covering her as a devilish grin crossed his face.

“It’s difficult to be a firm hand to you when you are tantalizing like this. Such a siren, calling forth but I only acquire a taste…”

He arched his head forward, wrapping his lips to her nipple and nourishing himself as he led her hips against the stool. He nipped at the other side of her chest, leaving her confused as he pulled her away from the stool and over a high wooden bench he forced her over. Thomas kicked her feet apart, slowly ascending as his hand traveled down her legs. Elizabeth looked between her legs, seeing Thomas unfasten his trousers and catching his swollen cock as he knelt behind her. He looked at her core, spreading her gently and dipping his tongue only to taste her.

Elizabeth tried to push her hips back, only for the wood bench to keep her in place and a hard smack against her backside. She cried out in surprise, knowing his hand wasn’t as hard as Thomas got to his feet and stood in front of her.

“Such greed,” he cooed, waving a small paddle in front of her face.

He placed the paddle on the bench in front of her, reminding her of him as he returned behind her.

“That will be a reminder for you, girl, from now on. Should you lash out, or misbehave, I shall make you sorry until you beg for me to continue. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she answered as her voice shook in anticipation.

“Good.”

Thomas grabbed onto her hips and thrusted forward, filling Elizabeth as a gasp fell from her throat. It was everything at once. The stretch of him, the heating sting of the lashes, the need of his cock as all the passing weeks. She needed more, she craved it more than she more could possibly understand.

He was still for a moment, curling his fingers to her hips and thrusting inside of her again to hear her voice. Thomas moved his hips faster, feeling alive as he pounded harder and harder into Elizabeth as her upper half dangled from the bench. Thomas reached forward for her swinging breast, clenching it in his leather bound hand and bring her up to his chest. His fingertips played mercilessly with her peaks as he thrashed against her.

“Do you miss this, girl?”

“Yes,” panted Elizabeth.

“Tell me what you miss?”

“I miss your cock, sir… I miss you filling my cunt, making me scream. Please don’t stop!”

Thomas leaned forward, letting his weight to pin her to the bench as his other hand snaked between her legs and moved swiftly across her clit.

“You breathe another word that is not _sir_ or my name and I will make it so that you do not sit for a week. Now beg for me.”

Thomas pressed harder into her clit, making Elizabeth come as she crashed into his chest, not letting his fingers or his hips slow. Elizabeth panted, pulling at her ties as her body craved for more. Thomas could feel the veins in his body raise to the surface, pressing against his gloves. If only he didn’t need to feel her coming around his cock and needing release, he would have kept her begging for hours.

Elizabeth’s cry filled his ears as she came again, this time stronger as he braced himself. He formed his lips into her bare neck, holding her close as thrusted into her and emptied his weeks of sexual need drip down her legs. Thomas forced the breath through his nose and pried his lips from Elizabeth as he heard her gasping for breath. He slowly pulled away from her, kicking off the last of his clothes and the leather gloves as they fell where they lay.

Thomas wrapped his arm around Elizabeth pulling her upright as he worked the cuffs from her wrists. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, leaving the room behind them for fix before the servants came. He reached for the covers, only for Elizabeth to stop him.

“No.”

She pulled him down to the bed with her as her arms surprisingly held him to her. She arched her head up, kissing him as she smiled.

“Thank you, Thomas. You never cease to amaze me.”

“I should say the same for you,” he grinned, forming his hand to the leather corset.

“Should I ask whose cock is on that stool because it certainly wasn’t yours.”

“I will never tell, my love, but you have proven how in demand it will be.”

“No, I wager your gloves will.”

“I wager as well.”

He buried his lips into her neck as he turned Elizabeth to her back, needing her again as she accepted him once more…


End file.
